


heavy is the crown

by fairyslush



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Regency, Arranged Marriage, Ghosts, High Fantasy, M/M, Regency Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 70,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyslush/pseuds/fairyslush
Summary: donghyuck is the prince of the kingdom of the sun, arranged to wed the crown prince of the kingdom of marble. unfortunately, his heart beats for a boy whose heart has long stopped beating—the castle ghost, jeno.





	1. sunshine, sundown

the halls of the castle are empty.

donghyuck thinks that it looks like the kingdom is mourning—an irony, since today is supposed to be a day of utter celebration.

the sun is high in the horizon, the flowers blooming in the height of spring.

but the kingdom is quiet.

"_wah_," the prince whines, pouting as he enters the throne room, his heels click-clacking against the marble. "why is everybody acting like somebody died?"

his mother, the queen, looks at him with soft eyes. he notices the pinkish twinge in them, a tell-tale sign of shed tears.

"not you too," donghyuck walks forth and ascends to the throne where his mother sits, placing a light kiss on her cheek. "i'm just getting _engaged_, mother. why do you look like it's the end of the world?"

his mother purses her lips, pushes back tears in favor of a smile.

"let us be sad, _little one_," the queen coos, a tremble in her tone. she reaches up, puts a hand to her son's cheek. "our_ sunshine _will be gone for who knows how long?"

donghyuck nuzzles into her palm, but makes sure to roll his eyes still.

"a year and a half, mother." donghyuck motions, matter of fact. he kneels at his mother's feet, rests his cheek on her lap. "it's just the neighboring kingdom, too. i don't know why everyone's acting like i'm gone for_ good_!"

his mother chuckles, a bit sad, leans down to hold him close.

"oh, donghyuck."

she runs her fingers through her son's chestnut hair, kisses his temple; gentle. donghyuck feels a few drops of tears on his scalp.

"you don't know the extent of how much this kingdom loves you."

donghyuck nuzzles onto her lap.

he _knows. _and he loves his kingdom back.

but this is why he is doing _this._

to ensure the future of his people, he is to wed the crown prince of the neighboring kingdom, heaps more powerful than theirs. though his people wield powerful magic, they are weak against modern weaponry, growing weaker as the times change.

he has not seen the prince's face, knows nothing of his name.

but this is his _duty._

he is the crown prince of his own kingdom, and he will do whatever it takes to keep his people safe, to keep their lives prosperous, ensure that they live a comfortable life ‘til the end of their days.

"i'm not ready to let you go," his mother sobs onto his scalp, making him let out a fake whine.

(no one can know he is crying too.)

"i don't think you _ever _will be, mother!" he jokes, hoping to lighten up the mood. "and i'll write. every night, before i sleep. you will receive heaps of letters at the end of every moon."

his mother simply sniffles, buries her nose in her son's hair. it doesn't take long until donghyuck feels his own tears stain his cheek, his own breath turning ragged with each sob.

"please, mother." he implores, gentle and soothing. "don't make this hard for me too."

* * *

he leaves in the morning.

the king and queen bid him their farewells, and not without a new stream of tears from his mother. his father is more discreet, but the box of rare sweets sitting beside him in the carriage is more than enough show of affection.

"to the neighbor kingdom, my_ liege_?" says his coachman, sparing him a glance from the little window opening. "it should be at least two days of travel—should we take the scenic route or the shortcut?"

donghyuck sighs, rests his cheek against his fist. his kingdom is beautiful, the royal castle a majestic image of stone and gold. the land is abundant with nature, the trees green and teeming with life.

"the scenic route," he answers, without hesitation. "it will be a while 'til i can get back, right?"

the coachman offers a sad smile.

"and we already miss you, your highness."

donghyuck ignores the throb in his chest, the searing longing in his heart to never leave home. his kingdom needs him to be brave; for their future, for their _lives._

"can we drive to the villages?" donghyuck knows seeing the villagers would make the leaving much more difficult, but he also knows he would regret it if he did not give them a proper goodbye.

the coachman nods, steers their carriage to the town center.

in his kingdom, donghyuck is like the sun. a bright prince, smart and powerful, but his kind heart trumps all of his attached accolades.

he alights from the carriage, and a bunch of children immediately hold on to his legs as a makeshift hug.

"are you really leaving us?" a little girl asks, her eyes big and pleading.

donghyuck shakes his head, ruffles her mop of curly brown hair.

"only for a while," he answers, his smile soft and warm. "i will be back before you know it, little one."

another child approaches, carrying a single sunflower in his hand.

"please keep safe, your highness." he offers, eyes shy. "we will miss you."

donghyuck takes the simple gift, inhales the bright notes of the flower with a grin.

"i will," he motions, a little cheeky. "don't forget that i am the best wizard this kingdom has.”

the children all chuckle, nodding in approval.

it takes him an hour to bid farewell to the villagers in the town center, before his coachman signals at him that they have to go. with a final wave, donghyuck imprints his kingdom into his heart--all smiles and warmth.

"how much do you know about the neighboring kingdom?"

he asks the coachman hours into the trip, boredom kicking in. all he knows about the kingdom he is to be part of is that they've already considered magic as archaic, outdated, and have made leaps of developments in warfare and strategy.

still, he's sure there's much to know.

"well i'm sure you're already aware, sire," the coachman begins, the pitter-pat of the horse hooves a quiet background to their conversation. "they are not like us."

"i know, i know," donghyuck whines, almost sounding spoiled. "but is there anything else? surely there should be news that reaches our walls?"

his coachman is silent.

by his window, the moon rises high in the horizon, bordered by stars.

"there isn't any, sire," the coachman explains after a few beats. "there used to be bits and pieces, but it all stopped just a couple of years ago."

"huh." donghyuck's brows furrow at the revelation. "that's_ peculiar_."

"very much so."

the remaining ride stays silent. donghyuck spends breaks in taverns and inns, all of its owners being much too happy to house the prince and his servants.

"we are excited for you," an old crone takes both of his hands, gentle and assuring. "our people wish you nothing but good things, your highness."

donghyuck gives her a soft beam.

"i wish for the same, ma'am."

they continue their journey when the sun has risen. the box of rare sweets remain unopened, donghyuck keen on saving it for a rainy day in a far-off kingdom.

"how much longer?" he asks his coachman, boredom and fatigue threatening to take over.

"a few more hours, my liege." the coachman answers, never keeping his eyes off the road. "you may still get some sleep."

donghyuck pouts, eyes trained towards the changing view.

"but—"

"we'll wake you when we are by the kingdom gates."

the prince sighs, defeated, resigns himself to a light slumber. when he dreams, it is of an eclipse.

a gentle tap rouses him from sleep, thought it feels like it hasn't been more than a few minutes. donghyuck asks for his bag, searches for an intricate box where he keeps his tarot cards safe. he takes it in his hands, grounds himself with the familiar weight, and takes one deep breath in.

"are we near?" he asks, and the coachman motions for him to look towards the window.

what he sees makes him gasp. the kingdom gates have yet to come into full view, but donghyuck can already see the towering turrets of the castle.

they are silver, not gold. the lining is a deep ebony.

"it's..."

"_alarming_? not of your taste?" the coachman jests, eager to lighten up whatever mood was rising.

"_different_." donghyuck settles back onto his carriage seat and waits for their party to reach the gates.

the sound of horns herald their arrival.

"announcing the arrival of the prince from the kingdom of the sun!" says the announcer, and it is met with raucous cheers. donghyuck takes a deep breath, prays to the gods for guidance as he peeks through carriage window to give the people his greetings.

"a prince! a _prince_!"

the children of the kingdom cheer with his appearance, frantically waving as he bids then his hello. for a moment, the dread in his heart dissipates into that of excitement. perhaps it wouldn't be too different from home.

_perhaps._

the carriage slows into a gentle trot, the hooves of the horses pitter-pattering on the cobblestone path. before their party lies the grandiose castle, its turrets and towers reaching up, up to the blue, springtime sky.

two guards open the gates, and two more escort them to the main courtyard. his coachman brings their carriage to a stop, suavely skipping down to open the door and assist him in his descent.

"no turning back now, huh?" he mutters, low, audible only between him and his trusted staff.

"i wish you good tidings, my liege." the coachman offers a final bow, before giving him off to the attendants waiting to escort him into the majestic castle.

"will i be meeting the prince?" he asks, unable to keep his curiosity in.

once inside, donghyuck could clearly see the stark difference between this kingdom and his.

the lights do not float on their holders; instead, it seems to be powered by some sort of detached, unliving energy. the portraits do not move or bid their greetings, unlike the ones of his ancestors that line his castle walls. he hears no idle chatter from mischievous pixies who hide in between the hollows of brick and mortar, only the low sounds of breathing and his and the attendants' combined footsteps on the carpet.

"he is out for_ training," _one of the attendants answer, barely sparing him a glance. he pays it no heed, chalks it up to the colder demeanor of those who have left magic.

"ah," donghyuck nods, understanding. "who will i be meeting today, then?"

"her majesty, the_ queen_."

the attendants all look at their front as they speak, barely slowing down their pace.

"just the queen?"

still, donghyuck pushes for conversation. it is much better than the radio silence in the hall.

"yes," again, the attendants spare him no extra bit of attention. "the king is out for a hunt, as always."

"ah," donghyuck nods, walks. another attendant is waiting by the large double doors that donghyuck thinks would lead to the throne room.

"the young prince from the kingdom of the sun has arrived!"

donghyuck tries not to wince, still unused of the foreign custom. he keeps his back straight, his chin high, his expression composed as he steels himself for this meeting.

"ah, how _lovely_."

a lilting voice welcomes him into the throne room, melodious and tinkling. for a moment, donghyuck thinks it's out of place for a kingdom of soldiers, but he puts his judgement behind him.

"it is no wonder the rumors call you_ sunshine_, my dearest darling."

donghyuck tries not to twitch at the immediate pet name, choosing, instead, to do a deep curtsy in front of who he thinks is the queen.

"i hope only good things come from the grape vine, your majesty." donghyuck stays bowed, a hand to his heart for courtesy. "it would be a shame if my arrival was preempted by empty chatter."

the queen chuckles, motions for him to stand from his curtsy.

"none of that, i assure you."

it is there that donghyuck finally gets a good look at the monarch. he came here with no expectations, armed only with the most basic knowledge of the kingdom. but what lies before his eyes is the furthest from what he could have imagined.

the queen is beautiful, for the lack of a better word, but the kind that is sharp, the kind that could cut. her face bears no signs of age, her skin as radiant as the whitest of pearls. on her head is a full mop of blonde, curling ever so slightly at the ends that reach way beyond the small of her back.

her eyes are a deep purple, her lips a plump peach pink. yards and yards of sheer white fabric make up the skirt of her gown, her shoulders bare, with a neckline adorned with intricate lace. what amazes donghyuck the most, though, is the crown that resembles a grown deer's antlers, crafted from the iciest silver, with diamonds embedded on the tips.

"welcome to the kingdom of _marble_, dearest." she sings, her tone light and enticing. "we are honored to have you with us, for the good of both of our kingdoms."

donghyuck takes a few moments before he finds his voice to speak.

"yes." he nods. "for the _good_."

the queen's smile is radiant.

"may i have your name?"

it's _customary_; a marriage of the succeeding generation is to be arranged between the reigning monarchs, but the exchange of names happen at the first meeting. names hold power, after all.

donghyuck stands tall, matches her solemn beam with his own.

"haechan," he motions. "from the kingdom of the sun."

"the sun from the _sun_," donghyuck could swear he has heard a hint of mockery in her dulcet lilt, but he pays it no heed. "how _adorable_."

donghyuck smiles, nods.

"i am sure you are tired from your travels." the queen motions with a light wave of her hand. in a blink, three attendants enter the room, bearing all of donghyuck's things from the carriage.

"my son is still at his training session, so perhaps you could—"

the double doors suddenly swing open, and from there emerges a young boy, more or less at donghyuck's age. his hair is a golde n mop of wavy blonde, his face lean yet youthful. he comes dressed in the traditional knight's garb of the kingdom of marble, the deer insignia stark in the design.

the queen does not look pleased at the interruption. the boy looks like he could feel the atmosphere too, as he is quick to stop in his tracks to curtsy.

or_ kneel_, really.

"sorry, mother," the boy begins his apologies, head bowed low and eyes downcast. "i completely—"

_mother_, huh?

"save the apologies for later, dear," the queen's expression remains solemn, but donghyuck could a frigid coldness underneath. "we have a very_ special _guest with us."

the boy stands from his curtsy, finally turning his attention to the prince in the throne room.

"oh...uh..?"

"this is _haechan_, the prince from the kingdom of the sun."

donghyuck does a light curtsy.

the boy's gaze flits between him and the beautiful monarch.

"we were just talking about you," the queen continues, arranging her skirts. "did jaemin let you off early?"

"ah yes, yes he did," the boy stutters, nods. "um_...i_..?"

"did he train you too hard that you forgot how to introduce yourself?"

donghyuck bites his lip to keep from snorting at the exchange.

"oh—sorry—i—"

the boy turns to donghyuck, properly this time, a hand to his heart as he does a light curtsy.

"i am _minhyung_," he begins, polite and with finesse. "the crown prince of the kingdom of marble."

donghyuck quirks a brow, expects him to come forth, place a kiss on the back of his hand or so.

minhyung doesn't.

"i am your _betrothed_."


	2. summer solstice

lee donghyuck is the youngest prince of the kingdom of the sun. he was born at the exact point of sunrise, leading to his customary second name of "_haechan_."

his elder brother, lee taeyong, is the crown prince of their land of magic. as stubborn as he is stalwart, the young crown prince has moved mountains and seas to ensure his marriage to his beloved, the talented kingsguard, seo youngho.

donghyuck dreams of a romance like theirs. soft and pure, full of devotion. though he doesn't mind being meant for an arranged marriage, a fact that rang true before his well-awaited birth, he has high hopes that everything could still turn out for the best—and not just for his heart.

"_i am your betrothed_."

donghyuck takes a few moments to study his consort.

he is handsome—of the youthful sort—his features reminding him of a lion cub. though not as tall as he'd imagined, the prince still maintains quite a regal air, though donghyuck could sense notes of insecurity in his aura. but he decides to pay it no heed. he's a_ young_ crown prince—nerves are nothing out of the ordinary.

"hm," donghyuck hums, giving the crown prince a light nod. acknowledgement. "i did not expect the crown prince of a soldier kingdom to be shy."

his tone lilts with obvious teasing.

"i—" minhyung's ears flare red, and donghyuck can't help but snort at the obvious fluster. "i mean—"

"i was _kidding_," donghyuck waves off any further sentiment, shaking his head as he speaks. "it's a pleasure to meet you, my prince."

donghyuck sees minhyung's eye twitch at the affectionate term, but he chalks it up to shyness.

(yeah,_ shyness._)

"uh-"

"i believe the prince is much too tired to bear with your stutters, my dear."

it is the queen who picks up the conversation, and donghyuck tries not to wince at her mocking tone. for a while, he thinks to his own mother, who finds bashfulness adorable instead of otherwise, and would probably be eager to aid the crown prince out of his flustered nerves.

"apologies."

minhyung bows, low, a hand to his heart to signal sincerity. "i came from a rather intense training session with my retainer. i believe i've yet to regain my wits."

donghyuck smiles, gentle, hopes it helps with calming the other down.

"it's no problem," he motions with a light nod of his own, rocking on his heels once. "i hope i could accompany you one of these days."

there's a bit of hesitation in minhyung's approving nod.

"sure. i don't mind."

donghyuck quirks a brow, but the queen has already spoken before he could even find his words.

"i believe it would be best to let the sun prince rest while our own crown prince changes into something much more presentable." the queen stands by her throne, claps her hands to call the attendants forth. "please do show him to his room. minhyung—"

donghyuck sees the crown prince swallow a lump in his throat.

_fear. _

"y-yes, mother?" minhyung stands at attention, but donghyuck takes note of his nervous fiddling behind his back.

"you should invite the prince for some tea in the gardens."

it's a foreign feeling; seeing a royal stumble through things that are supposed to be second nature, things that have been taught the moment they could understand words, comprehend orders. but perhaps, donghyuck thinks (more for his own _peace_), that things are different in the kingdom of marble, and that he shouldn't be so quick to judge by just few minor blunders.

"o-oh," minhyung stutters again, but he regains a handsome air once he turns to address donghyuck. "then, please, when you are rested enough—"

donghyuck lilts his head to the side, wills the young prince to continue his little invite.

"do join me for some tea."

donghyuck wants to clap at his effort, but he settles for a nod.

"i would love to, your highness."

the queen has settled back on her throne, chin resting on her palm.

"an attendant shall fetch you when it's time," she adds, almost like a grumble. "i believe my son is also quite fatigued, but i assure that he'll be in his best behavior when you have your teatime."

donghyuck shakes the sentiment off, eyes settled on the crown prince.

"i don't mind, your majesty."

the queen quirks a brow, intrigued.

"oh you are much too _kind_, dear darling," again, donghyuck tries his best not to twitch at the pet name. "but we aim to impress."

she turns to her son, a sinister glint shining in her golden hues.

"_don't we_?"

minhyung stiffens, but nods.

"yes. my apologies, dear prince."

donghyuck shakes his head.

"no harm done," he assures, his smile solemn. "i will see you in a couple of hours, for tea."

minhyung nods, his pursed lip smile signifying gratitude.

noting that the conversation is finished, the attendants take no time to whisk donghyuck away to his quarters. he thinks it will take a while to get used to the lack of whimsical chatter, but it's a miniscule concern compared to a current, more _pressing_ matter.

he gives his thanks to the attendants, offering light nods and bows as they finish setting up his things in their proper cupboards. once they are gone, donghyuck takes no time to locate the en suite bathroom, taking a deep breath before he looks at his reflection.

his hair, though made a bit fluffier by the humidity, is combed and parted to show his forehead, putting the golden circlet their royals customarily wear in full view. his eyes look tired, but they still hold their youthful glow, while his cheeks are as supple as ever. he smiles, then_ pouts_, twisting and craning his neck to view his features at all possible angles. with that done, he gives both of his cheeks a light slap, shaking his head and blinking a couple of times to ground himself.

"i'm _not _unattractive," he mutters, brows furrowed as he repeats the neck craning action. "i just look a little tired, but i'm still cute."

he leans forward, runs a finger over his sharp, well-accented jawline.

"_handsome_."

pouting, the young prince marches back into his quarters, letting his full weight fall onto the plush mattress.

"i can't believe the first thing that i will tell mother is that the crown prince has no taste," he whines, eyes trained on the crystal chandelier hanging by the ceiling. "he should've gasped! _gaped_!"

the prince groans, then sighs.

"_whatever_," he moves so his head is by the multitude of pillows by the headboard, arms crossed as he continues with his litany. "he's not my type either. my type is more-"

there's a portrait, placed front and center across the bed he lay on. an untrained eye would ignore it, but donghyuck could easily see an illusory smog around what should be a still-life painting.

"_peculiar_," he murmurs, crawling closer to inspect the painting further. "i thought nobody used magic in the kingdom of marble."

with a wave of his hand, the illusion slowly fades out of view, revealing the likeness of a young boy, dressed in impeccable royal garb, the kingdom's deer insignia engraved on his brooch.

donghyuck gasps, gapes.

"_that's_ my type."

the boy in the painting looks _youthful_—donghyuck could bet that this was painted when they were of the same age. his hair is dark, his eyes even more so, but they are scrunched up in way that denoted glee—enjoyment. donghyuck thinks he resembles a cat more than anything else.

"who is—"

"_your highness_."

three knocks interrupt his thought. with a swift movement, donghyuck wills the illusory blanket to return. within seconds, the portrait of a young boy is replaced with a still life of local fruits.

"yes?"

an attendant peeks through the chambers double doors, a perfumed note in their hands.

"from the crown prince."

donghyuck quirks a brow, curious, takes the note with careful hands.

"his highness will meet you in the gardens in three hours," the attendant motions, before bowing out of the room, and closing the double doors behind them.

donghyuck flips open the note, jutting his lip at the fine calligraphy imprinted on the cardstock.

> _dear haechan,_
> 
> _i apologize for my behavior earlier. as mother said, i was fatigued from training_.

donghyuck hums, continues perusing the little note.

> _i hope to make it up to you in the following days, before the ceremony of our betrothal. _
> 
> _sincerely,_
> 
> _minhyung_.

donghyuck snorts at the formality of the signature, but he shrugs the stiffness off as he keeps the card in his bedside drawer.

"would've been nicer if he wrote that himself," the prince lies back down on the comfortable bed, his eyes falling yet again on the portrait. he waves his hand, bids the illusion off of the portrait.

he sighs.

"oh _woe is me_," he whines, nuzzling into one of the many pillows. "i could only hope that tea time would be a better experience."

donghyuck sighs, inhales the downy scent of the beddings, letting himself surrender to fatigue as he drifts off to slumber.

* * *

_it's his duty. _

_"i am so sorry, sunshine," his mother holds him close once she breaks the news of his betrothal. donghyuck does not understand the need for apology, but he lets his mother embrace him. "if only your _brother_ were not so—"_

_"my brother has found_ love_." donghyuck cuts the queen before she could continue her tirade. "i've _yet_ to. i don't think it's so horrible to be betrothed."_

_his mother pulls back, gives him a smile full of melancholy. _

_"_still_," the queen pushes his hair back, runs a gentle hand down his cheek. "my dearest-"_

_"perhaps i can find it while serving the kingdom i love, mother."_

_his mother pulls him close, and donghyuck calms at her soothing scent of honey and lavender._

* * *

he is roused to waking by three knocks at his double doors.

"your highness?"

donghyuck furrows his brows, dazed from a rather vivid dream. still, he has enough wit to call back the illusory curtain, return the portrait to its still life cover.

"is it time?"

"the crown prince waits at the rose gardens," they call, not daring to open the door. "please do prepare as we shall escort you to him."

"okay," donghyuck affirms, before stretching his arms to the sky.

it's not much of a task to get ready. with a snap of his fingers, his bed clothes are replaced with an ensemble fit for tea—a silk button down tucked into dark, slim pants. another snap and his hair is coiffed and parted, the circlet floating in the air to weave through his locks and round his forehead. a pair of knee-high boots walk to him, lively, and he takes no time to slip his feet into those shoes, snapping in rhythm as the pair laces themselves up with a bow.

"no expectations," donghyuck murmurs, his heels soft against the carpeted floor as he walks to the double doors. "no disappointment."

he's greeted by three attendants when he opens the door, ready to walk with him through the winding hallways and out into the gardens.

"are roses native to the kingdom?" he asks, still not used to the lack of whimsical chatter in the halls.

"yes, your highness."

donghyuck pouts at the rather curt reply. "we have _sunflowers_."

the rose gardens are another maze, and donghyuck notes the kingdom's love for winding pathways. these would be useless back in his home, as most pixies would be too glad to lead people in and out of these labyrinths, removing the novelty of being lost.

minhyung waits in the heart of the maze, and donghyuck notes the difference in his demeanor. he looks calmer, quite regal in his noble garb, the deer insignia stark on the brooch on his sash.

"your highness." donghyuck greets, foregoing any more pet names until the crown prince is more comfortable with his presence. "the gardens are lovely."

minhyung halts mid sip, almost choking, but he sets his cup down before more mishaps can happen.

"yes, yes," donghyuck takes back what he said about the change in demeanor. it seems as if the crown prince is simply jumpy. "did you get enough rest?"

donghyuck nods. "the bedding is as soft as what we have."

again, donghyuck waits for the crown prince to pull the chair for him, or at least motion for him to take a seat, but he doesn't.

_no expectations_, donghyuck reminds himself. _no disappointment._

clearing his throat, donghyuck takes the seat across from the blonde youth, snapping his fingers so the kettle would float and pour him a cup of tea.

"wah," minhyung gasps, eyes going wide at the sudden display of magic. "that's really neat."

donghyuck tries not to be too smug.

"it's a simple trick," he explains, twirling his finger to turn the kettle around and pour a cup for the crown prince. "_child's play_, really."

minhyung follows the tea things' movement, obviously awed.

"it must be fun to grow up with magic," the crown prince begins, taking the cup of tea and blowing on the hot liquid before he sips. donghyuck tries not to wince.

"it's just usual for us," donghyuck replies, stirring his own cup with the teaspoon to let it cool down. he thinks back to the portrait in his room, and the illusory curtain. "does nobody practice magic here?"

minhyung shakes his head.

"none that i know of," he puts his cup down, looks at everywhere but donghyuck. "this is a kingdom of _soldiers_. magic is a lost art."

donghyuck hums. "_really_?"

minhyung shrugs. "perhaps there are those in the outskirts who still practice, but they are rare."

a pause.

"practically unheard of."

donghyuck takes a sip of his tea.

"so," the prince leans back on his chair, folds his arms across his chest. "tell me about yourself."

minhyung blinks; quick, comical.

"well—" he clears his throat, arranges himself in his seat. "i'm lee minhyung, the crown prince of the kingdom of marble."

donghyuck snorts.

"i already know that," his eyes curve up into cheeky little crescents. "tell me something new."

"uh—" minhyung stutters again, scratches his cheek in what donghyuck thinks is contemplation. "i'm really good with swords."

"better than you are at talking?"

minhyung pouts. "_hey_"

"i kid, i kid." donghyuck takes his cup, sips. "anything else?"

minhyung shakes his head.

"i'm not really good at talking about myself."

"i can see that," donghyuck chuckles, shakes his head. "you should ask about me, now."

"o-oh." minhyung coughs. "well...tell me about yourself?"

"i thought you'd never ask," donghyuck beams, amidst the sarcasm, leans back on the marble seating. "i am haechan, youngest prince of the kingdom of the sun. i am also our most powerful wizard, though my brother would say my recklessness eclipses most of my talent."

"you have a brother?"

"i do," the prince nods, snapping to refill his cup of tea. he thinks to the portrait in his room. "do you?"

minhyung shakes his head. "no."

donghyuck tries not to show the furrow of his brow. "oh."

the conversation goes like that; almost like a game where there's a constant exchange of questions. in the time they spent together, donghyuck learns that minhyung's favorite fruit is watermelon, and that he's fallen off a horse at least thrice in his lifetime.

the sun slowly sets in the horizon, painting the sky in a watercolor.

"i find it very peculiar," donghyuck begins, his eyes trained on the setting sun. "it's been so long since we've heard of news from here."

minhyung stiffens, gulps down on a rather large sip of the cold tea.

"h-how so?" the crown prince inquires, head lilted to one side. "we don't really do _much_—i don't think there's need for news."

donghyuck furrows his brows.

"but still—"

"it's getting late." minhyung abruptly stands from where he is seated, almost knocking over the ceramic pot. "i should walk you back."

donghyuck squints, unappreciative of the sudden interruption, but it doesn't seem as if he'll be getting answers even if he pushes.

"very well," he tries not to sound too miffed as he stands, motioning for the crown prince to lead the way. "after you, your highness."

the walk back to the castle is silent. donghyuck has no plans to fill the space with idle chatter since he knows minhyung had enough of answering questions.

"i'll give you a tour of the castle tomorrow," minhyung offers, and donghyuck notes a twinge of guilt in his hues. "for now i think it's best you rest.”

"mhm," donghyuck hums. "same with you, your highness. it’s obvious that you are also tired."

minhyung beams, awkward.

"it has been a _day_," he stops by donghyuck's chambers, right by the double doors. "i'll see you?"

"you have no choice," donghyuck banters, cheeky as ever. "goodnight, your highness."

minhyung pouts, but lets the small jab go. "goodnight."

donghyuck lets himself inside his room, takes a deep, deep inhale the moment the doors are locked. he looks around the large suite, taking in the cool color scheme, the silver embellishments. the chandelier above swings, idle. donghyuck's eyes turn sharp.

he takes another deep breath, and when he exhales, he lets a gust of energy out, making the curtains move and sway, the beddings shift and ripple.

"no use _hiding_," the tips of his two fingers glow with a crackling light, and he aims it at the portrait.

or, at the neck of the figure by the portrait, unmasked with his magic.

"easy," the figure—_specter?—_speaks, his eyes wide and his lips pursed into a pout. "technically, _i _should be the one offended, since, originally, this was _my _room."

donghyuck squints, takes a few moments to realize that the intruder (_ghost_?) is the same exact likeness of the noble in the portrait.

"oh," the prince lowers his arm, the spell diffusing upon command. "well,_ sorry_, but it's mine now."

donghyuck leans against one of the bedposts, arms crossed. _challenging._

the specter looks no less than amused, eyes crinkling upwards. he kicks to the side, floats around the nearby vicinity.

"a _ghost_?" donghyuck inquires, and the specter answers with a shrug.

"you could say that."

the prince follows his floaty path.

"do you have a _name_?" he asks, blinking. "i am haechan. prince of the kingdom of the sun."

the ghost floats close, grins. donghyuck thinks it makes him look like a cat.

"i'm jeno."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sure most of you have read this by now, as this has been going on on twitter, but it's gone out of my control, so i decided to put it up here on ao3! the updates will still be done on twitter, but from the most recent chapter today, i'll be posting everything here after every update, so please stay tuned!
> 
> also, i'd love to hear your thoughts, as always!


	3. sunspots

back in his kingdom, ghosts are considered allies, _friends._ in the luminar castle, a couple of ghosts call the golden halls their home, and donghyuck grew up playing with their ghastly forms.

so he's not _scared._ far from it. in fact, he's quite _intrigued._

_excited._

he looks at the unmasked portrait, then at the ghost that bears the exact same likeness of the painting.

"_jeno_," he parrots, quite liking the way the simple name rolls against his tongue. "are you the castle ghost?"

jeno shrugs, floating idly mid-air. "i guess."

donghyuck quirks a brow.

"you_ guess_?" he repeats, not without sarcasm. "you're_ transparent_, you phase in and out of visibility, and you're _floating_."

jeno juts his lip out. "and?"

"all of those spell ghost to me."

"then a ghost i shall be," jeno's eyes crinkle into little crescents, and donghyuck can feel himself blush just a little.

"how long have you been in here?" donghyuck inquires, protectively covering his chest with his arms. "i was changing earlier—are you—"

he gasps, ever dramatic.

"a _pervert_?"

jeno pouts, then does a somersault midair, shaking his head.

"i only popped in now," he declares, crossing one leg over the other. "besides, i wouldn't dare peek at you or anything."

donghyuck groans, lets himself free-fall onto the plush mattress.

"not you too."

"huh?"

"am i losing my charm?" donghyuck whines, places the back of his hand against his forehead. "first, the crown prince. and now, even a _ghost_ doesn't—"

"i didn't say that."

within seconds, jeno is suddenly too close for comfort, just a few inches from his own face. donghyuck blinks, startled, but he does his best to keep his composure, will the red from creeping up to his cheeks.

"it's just not_ proper_," jeno explains, floating away to settle beside the prince instead. "i am but an innocent ghost, your highness."

"mmf," donghyuck groans, just a wee but flustered. "i can't believe this castle is haunted."

he sniffles, fake and exaggerated, a hand to his lips as he does so. "_woe_ is me."

"you don't seem scared at all, though." jeno points out, and he's back to floating around the entire perimeter of the room. here, donghyuck quits the dramatics, settles, instead, for the brightest grin he can manage.

"ghosts are a _friend_ of our kingdom," he explains, curling up against one of the pillows. "they are valuable to us. i have no reason to be scared."

jeno nods, understanding.

"wish it could be the same here," he hums, pouting just a bit. "no one really sees or notices me. you're actually the first."

donghyuck quirks a brow. "it's a bit _weird_."

jeno does not speak, allows the prince to continue his thought.

"i feel_ magic_ in the air," donghyuck continues, brows knit against his forehead. "isn't this a country of hardened soldiers?"

"mhm," jeno hums his affirmation. "even_ i_ don't know much about magic, or sorcery, or the like."

"hmm," donghyuck closes his eyes, contemplates. "it's been a long day."

the queen's image flashes against his conscious, silver and shining.

"have you met the queen?" jeno asks, and donghyuck quirks a brow at the out-of-the-blue inquiry.

"i _have,_ of course," he nods. "what about the queen?"

jeno shrugs. "be careful around her."

donghyuck blinks, surprised. "can you tell me why?"

again, jeno shrugs, floats to the opposite wall in an idle manner.

"just be careful," he mutters, and donghyuck knows it is no use to push. "no harm with that, right?"

donghyuck hums. "come closer."

there's a spell he was taught ages ago, one that he could use to properly play with the ghosts that roam around his own castle. he takes a deep breath, wills a wordless charm, and soon, a part of his left arm is covered with a soft and subtle illumination. jeno floats closer, looking curious, and donghyuck raises his hand.

"give me your hand, please."

"um..." the ghost quirks a brow, but ultimately follows. "okay?"

donghyuck takes his hand, smoothly intertwines their fingers, and lets out a deep breath. under the gentle light of the crystal chandelier, donghyuck could see the subtlest notes of color on jeno's translucent cheeks. he smiles, light and sweet. _victorious._

"warm," jeno mumbles, fiddling with their intertwined fingers.

"isn't it?" donghyuck sighs, relieved. "this feels more like home."

"home?" jeno inquires, inching closer.

"when my mother is too busy running the kingdom while my father is on his diplomatic missions," donghyuck begins, a forlorn look in his dark hues. "the castle ghosts hold my hand like this."

his thumb rubs circles along the back of jeno's hand, soothing. "it helps me feel a little less lonely."

jeno nods, floats down, taking the empty space beside donghyuck.

"i get that," he steals a sideways glance. "it's been lonely for me too."

donghyuck breathes, slow, light.

"what do you think of the crown prince?" donghyuck hesitates in asking more about the queen, so he settles for the next best thing.

jeno taps his chin with his free hand, pouting in thought. "he's _okay, _i guess."

"just okay?"

"a bit empty in the head."

donghyuck snorts, then chuckles.

"_i'd _make a better prince," jeno huffs, and donghyuck thinks he would've crossed his arms if he weren't holding his hand.

"but you're a _ghost_," donghyuck reminds, turning to face jeno, just so he could tap his nose.

jeno scrunches his face in return, and donghyuck thinks that it makes him look more like a cat.

"_sad_, isn't it?"

donghyuck hums, non-committal.

"if _you _were the prince," he begins, leans his head to where jeno lies. "_you_ would be marrying _me_."

jeno's smile turns absolutely cat-like. "wouldn't that be nice?"

for the first time today, donghyuck finds himself heartily laughing. what makes him even happier is that jeno's laughing with him too.

"you're a lonely ghost," donghyuck motions, giving jeno's hand a small squeeze. he inches closer, their shoulders almost touching. "and i'm a lonely prince in a kingdom that isn't mine."

the ghost nods, lets him continue.

"we should be_ friends_."

jeno's eyes scrunch up into gleeful little crescents.

"we should." he twists so he's facing the prince, and donghyuck feels a cold gust push his bangs back. "we'll keep each other company."

donghyuck beams, raises his pinky. jeno returns his expression, links their pinkies together. a promise.

"you're _definitely _better than the crown prince," donghyuck mutters, arranging his form so he's facing his newfound friend. "you actually know how to form words."

jeno snorts. "can't deny that."

they stay like that for a while, in the silence, under the low light of the crystal chandelier. soon, sleep threatens to overtake donghyuck's system, and it's signified by a cute yawn tumbling from his lips.

"i should sleep," he rubs his eyes with his free hand, lips jutted out as he speaks. "it's been a couple of days since i laid on a proper bed."

jeno lilts his head to the side. "should i leave you to sleep, then?"

donghyuck pouts. "must you?"

jeno shakes his head. "i don't _have_ to."

donghyuck moves even closer, his forehead almost resting on jeno's chest if he were still tangible.

"just until i fall asleep."

donghyuck closes his eyes to the sound of jeno's approval. "okay.”

it doesn't take long until the prince is lulled into slumber. when he dreams, it's of bright, flowery fields; of castles with turrets of gold. home. jeno isn't beside him when he wakes, but the portrait across his bed looks so much more vibrant that he's immediately put in the highest of spirits.

* * *

"your highness."

three knocks alert him of visitors, and he is quick to mask the portrait with the still-life illusion.

"yes?"

"breakfast will be in an hour," says the attendant by his door. "the crown prince will be dining with you, before he gives you the tour of the castle."

truth be told, donghyuck would've preferred to stay in and chat a bit more with his newfound friend. _still_, he is a prince. still, he has duties to fulfill.

"i'll be right there."

again, the walk along the castle's winding hallways is silent. donghyuck saves the questions for the crown prince instead, and decides to keep mum until then.

"enjoy your meal," says one attendant, pushing the double doors open and gesturing for donghyuck to walk inside.

donghyuck nods, smiles, and allows himself to be led to the end of the long table, the other end occupied by the crown prince himself.

"eh?" donghyuck blinks, brows furrowed. "is this customary?"

minhyung looks up from what looks like a bowl of soup.

"well, no...but—"

donhyuck doesn't let him finish. with a snap, his own serving of soup gently floats in mid-air, moving forth until it safely lands on the spot right next to the crown prince's chair. the utensils follow, almost like a parade of silverware.

"whoa," minhyung gasps, gapes. "that's really amazing."

donghyuck shrugs, smug. "it's childs play."

again, he snaps, and the chair pulls itself out from under the table, allowing the prince to easily seat himself so he could get his fill.

"what are we doing today?" he asks, stirring the soup before taking a spoonful. _pumpkin._

"um," minhyung sets his spoon down, looks to the ceiling as if searching for an answer. "i'll give you a tour of the castle."

donghyuck sips on another spoonful, before taking a piece of bread from the open basket. "show me your favorite spot."

minhyung blinks. "huh?"

donghyuck shrugs.

"i think places of comfort say a lot about a person," he explains, solemn, taking yet another spoonful of his soup. "it will help me get to know you, you know?"

minhyung juts his lip out, contemplates. "sure."

donghyuck beams. "make it the last point of the tour."

they finish breaking their fast. after a few moments of rest, minhyung gestures for them to begin touring the marble castle. donghyuck waits for an offer to link their arms, but it doesn't come. _expected._

"how big is the castle?" donghyuck inquires, hands clasped behind him.

"um," minhyung looks to the ceiling; a contemplative habit. "there's at least five main areas in the castle. we just came from the main one, and we're going to the east."

donghyuck hums. "okay.”

the hallways are _identical,_ and it makes donghyuck miss the organized whimsy back in his own home. the lanterns by the wall flicker and flash with an unliving power, and the portraits do not smile, or wave, or begin chatter when they pass.

"don't you think it gets too _quiet_?" donghyuck asks, squinting at the row of rather menacing likenesses. "i can barely hear a noise."

minhyung answers after a hum.

"it's the q—_mother_, it's mother," donghyuck quirks a brow at the little slip, but alludes it to formality. "mother is big on _discipline_."

"looks like it," donghyuck nods in agreement. "you know, you get really stiff when she's present."

minhyung chuckles, awkward.

"do i?" he offers a bashful grin, scratching at his cheek. "i guess she kind of scares me, just a little bit."

donghyuck wants to say something about how mothers are not supposed to be terrifying, but he stops himself with the thought that everyone had a different childhood, and that no two bonds are alike.

"my mother is much more _relaxed_," he motions, a forlorn look finding home in his brown hues. "though she _has_ her moments of terror, she's quite cheerful and gentle."

minhyung nods, listens.

"it's why our people adore her so."

"ah," minhyung worries his bottom lip between his teeth. "mother says it is better to be feared than loved, sometimes."

donghyuck quirks a brow. "highly different philosophies."

minhyung shrugs."i presume you have much more freedom in the kingdom of the sun?"

donghyuck breathes out a laugh.

"perhaps compared to you. but—" there's a melancholic twinge in donghyuck's pursed smile. "i'm still a _prince_, am i not?"

"ah," minhyung nods, understanding every implication. "we're on the same page then."

the east wing is filled with a variety of rooms, mostly used by guests, passing nobles, as well the members of the royal court.

"there's a sunroom at the end." minhyung gestures for them to walk further, and donghyuck skips a bit to keep up. truth be told, he'd prefer to walk with their arms linked, but he's also not one to overstep boundaries, so he keeps his hands behind his back.

the sunroom bears a glass ceiling, a set of couches and settees, and cushions serving as a centerpiece to the entire display. the floor is of a dark marble, while the high walls contrast with a gleaming off white, complemented by silver accents. donghyuck thinks it’s a bit cold, for a sunroom. _marble._

"we can meet here," mark invites, while donghyuck is bust admiring the vines of greenery winding around some of the pillars. "you_ know_, when it's too sunny in the gardens or the courtyard."

donghyuck snorts.

"too_ sunny_," he parrots in between chuckles. "i'm the prince of the kingdom of the _sun_, your highness"

minhyung colors, slightly. "oh."

the west wing does not offer much of a difference to the east wing. here, the castle servants are housed, the attendants and their immediate family given rooms of their own to reside in.

"the library's on this wing," minhyung explains, gesturing to a double door decorated with intricate silver metalwork. "we have a large collection of books and scrolls from across the kingdom."

donghyuck nods. "do you like reading, your highness?"

minhyuk gestures with his hands.

"so-so," he motions. "i prefer passing time by training."

"ah."

they do not enter the library, but donghyuck makes a mental note to visit when he's settled in. there's only so much that he knows about the kingdom of marble, and he hopes he finds answers in the many tomes and records that the library provides.

"the south wing is where our rooms are." minhyung accounts, and donghyuck notes the familiar portraits that they pass by. perhaps that's an advantage of still ones—the animated ones back in his castle never look the same when he passes them twice.

"and the north wing?"

minhyung purses his lips.

"the north wing is where mother resides," he answers, and donghyuck senses a slight increase in the surrounding tension. "the towers are also there, but those are off-limits."

"why?"

"construction."

donghyuck furrows his brows. "a shame."

they walk around the castle halls for a bit more. donghyuck now knows where the three kitchens are by heart, and has every plan to befriend all the servers and attendants for midnight biscuits.

maybe he'll share with minhyung.

_maybe._

"you've seen the gardens," minhyung gestures to the rose-hedge maze where they first shared a conversation and a cup of tea. "there's another one by the south of the castle, near the kingguard's training grounds."

donghyuck hums. "is that your favorite place?"

minhyung's eyes widen_. bingo._

"how did you guess?"

donghyuck smiles like a smug cat, tapping his temple twice. "wizard's intuition."

the princes round the castle's perimeter before they reach the second garden, and donghyuck nods at the sprawling lawn where the knights would've been training.

today, however, only a single warrior is practicing his blows and parries in the middle of the field.

the knight is dressed in traditional soldier's garb, the metal armor made of dark chrome with intricate silver curlicues as detailing. he wields twin rapiers, his movement unhindered by the shield strapped to his arm, his blows swift, graceful and precise. usually, knights would have a helmet to complete their defense, but this knight forwent his in favor of having his face out, his light pink locks in full display.

"who is—" donghyuck turns to address his companion, but he pauses mid-question at the expression painted on minhyung's visage. it's one of pure_ admiration_; his eyes wide and practically gleaming, his lips parted ever-so-slightly in slack jawed amazement.

suddenly, _everything_ makes perfect sense.

the crown prince did not find _him _unattractive—he was just wholly attracted to someone else.

"hm." donghyuck hums, curling his finger around his chin in teasing contemplation. "is the crown prince's favorite color pink?"

"huh?" minhyung speaks as if coming out from a daze, reminding donghyuck of a woken up puppy. "n-no. why do you ask?"

donghyuck snorts. "so it's definitely the boy."

"huh?!" minhyung exclaims, sounding scandalized. donghyuck almost doubles over in laughter. "what do you mean the b—"

"your highness!"

donghyuck lets out a guffaw, but looking regal is the last thing he could think about at this moment.

"oh—_nana_—" minhyung greets, taking on three hand positions in record time once the knight comes closer. "you're training alone?"

the knight beams, and donghyuck almost loses his marbles at the obvious pink forming at the tips of the crown prince's ears.

"i have to be at my best, _always_," the knight explains, a hand to the hilt of one of his rapiers. "i am, after all, his highness' retainer."

donghyuck finds it hard to control his face at the current exchange.

"you could've waited for me," minhyung pouts, practically whining. "i was planning to do so anyway, after i give this tour."

normally, donghyuck would feel utter offense at being treated like he was invisible, but he's getting much too amused to complain.

"oh, yes—" this time, the knight—_nana_?—turns towards his direction, a studied smile curled up on his lips. "forgive my insolence, your highness—let me introduce myself."

donghyuck waves off his sentiment, but the knight has already began with his curtsy, an armored hand to his heart as he speaks.

"i am _jaemin_," he begins, taking donghyuck's hand and kissing the back of it._ impressive_. perhaps etiquette isn’t much too different here as he had previously thought. "i am of the _kingsguard,_ and his highness' personal retainer."

"a pleasure," donghyuck tries his best not to snort at the crown prince's darkening expression. "does that mean you're the best in the craft?"

jaemin beams, fox-like.

"you could say so," he puts a hand on minhyung's shoulder, squeezes. "but the crown prince is formidable as well."

"he must be," donghyuck banters, ignoring minhyung's icy disposition. "after all, he seems to enjoy training very much?"

"as a good crown prince should," jaemin nods, grinning. "the kingdom of marble prides ourselves in our skill for combat and battle."

"intriguing," donghyuck hums. "perhaps i could go and watch you spar one day?"

"that would be lovely," jaemin affirms, polite. "perhaps his h—"

"if i may interrupt?" minhyung cuts, and donghyuck prays to every god he knows to keep him from laughing. "we _do_ have a tour to finish."

"o-oh," jaemin blinks, flustered, but he's quick to regain his composure. "then i'll let you be on your way."

donghyuck makes sure his smile is as assuring as possible.

"your highness?"

minhyung's visage is suddenly devoid of any sort of darkness.

"yeah?"

"i'll see you during training," jaemin motions, punctuates it with a grin.

donghyuck has to turn his head to keep from chuckling at the crown prince's cheeks coloring pink.

"yeah," minhyung nods, almost dazed. "see you."

jaemin's armor clangs as he walks off to continue his routine. donghyuck's smile is ever knowing, his eyes locked on the crown prince's forlorn gaze at his retreating retainer.

"you_ know_," the princes take a seat on one of the marble benches that surround the rose garden. "i was getting a bit worried."

"worried?" minhyung's brows furrow. "worried about _what_?"

"my attractiveness."

"huh?"

donghyuck beams. "i was kept up all night thinking if i was losing my charm."

_lies._

minhyung looks absolutely confused. donghyuck takes it as a cue to up the dramatics. he leans back, rests the back of his hand against his forehead. he sighs, deep and forlorn.

“_woe _is me."

"what do you—"

"to think, for a second, that i thought i wasn't up to _par_—" donghyuck peeks at his companion and revels at his bewildered expression. "it's simply that his highness..."

a pause. dramatic, _dramatic._

"...has eyes for _someone else_."

donghyuck almost falls over at how frantic the crown prince looks. his cheeks color with a bright beet red, eyes wide, and mouth dropped open.

"w-what do you mean?" minhyung stutters, frazzled, scampering around the bench to take hold of donghyuck's hand. "i-i only have eyes for you."

donghyuck snorts, summons a gust of wind from his palm to prompt the crown prince to let go. _sweaty. _

"it's been a _day_, your highness," donghyuck states, his smile gentle. "you don't have to force it."

minhyung sighs, defeated.

"am i that obvious?"

"mhm," donghyuck nods. "it's either sire jaemin is really dense, or he knows and he just doesn't want to embarrass you."

minhyung deflates. "ha..."

"or..." donghyuck's tone is lilting. he gasps. "you're already _together_?"

"no!" minhyung exclaims, quite loud, making him clear his throat. "i mean _no_—as a prince...we can't—"

"why not?" donghyuck inquires, brows furrowed. "my brother married his retainer."

for a moment, there's a flicker of hope in the crown prince's eyes, but it leaves as soon as it came.

"we can't," minhyung's tone is grave. "mother will never allow it."

donghyuck pouts, leans back.

"you know it's an arranged marriage," he begins, turning his head towards the crown prince. "i don't mind if you're with someone else behind the scenes."

there's no hint of sadness nor hurt in his tone, only matter-of-fact.

"really?" for the first time, minhyung's face reflected pure, unstudied emotion. _hope._

"your eyes got really sparkly.” donghyuck chuckles, even more so when minhyung catches himself in the act. "you must really like him."

"but—"

"it's okay, minhyung," donghyuck is honest, leaning unto the crown prince's shoulder. assurance. "we can just be friends."

donghyuck feels minhyung relax, rest his own head against his.

"thank you," he mutters, almost inaudible. "you are very, _very_ kind."

the tour ends a bit before noon.

minhyung and donghyuck share a few more stories at a shared lunch of turkey and gratin, the crown prince looking a bit more comfortable with the sun royal. donghyuck counts it as an_ improvement_—minhyung answering his questions instead of evading them like always, though he finds it funny how he's most enthusiastic to answer queries surrounding his retainer.

"that long?" donghyuck quips after his last bite of turkey. "you've liked jaemin for _that _long?"

minhyung pouts, reddens.

"not too loud!" he scolds, shrinking in his seat as he scratches his cheek with one finger. "but i guess you could say it's been quite a while."

"quite a while," donghyuck parrots with a snort. "i'd say it's been_ forever_."

minhyung whines again, and donghyuck firmly believes that the crown prince only offered to walk him back to his chambers to stop him from his teasing.

"so you're off to training?" still, donghyuck wants the last laugh.

"stoooop," minhyung groans, making a face. "i'll see you at dinner."

"mhm," donghyuck hums, his smirk spelling nothing but mischief. "i'm totally sure i'm not the one you want to see, but i'll play along."

unexpectedly, the crown prince pinches his cheeks as revenge, but donghyuck revels in their newfound closeness.

"stop it," minhyung scolds, the tips of his ears as red as the springtime roses. "i'll see you."

donghyuck's smile is cheeky, but he decides to drop the banter in favor of going into his room.

"_jeno_~" he sing-songs as the door closes, obviously in high spirits. "are you there, jeno?"

as if on cue, the noble specter phases in from one corner of the ceiling, head lilted in curiosity.

"you seem happy," jeno comments, floating close as donghyuck plops down on his bed and allows himself to sink on the mattress.

"i am~" donghyuck affirms, grin as bright as sunshine. "i have made a_ wonderful_ discovery."

"and that is?" jeno asks, brow quirked.

"i was worried for _nothing_," donghyuck begins, his gaze following the ghost's lazy traverse. "it's not that i'm not charming—the prince is just charmed with someone else."

jeno nods, bottom lip jutted out.

"you're _always_ charming," donghyuck quirks a brow at the sudden flirtation, feels a bit of heat on his cheeks. "and yeah—i thought that last bit would've been obvious."

"oh?" donghyuck rolls to settle on his tummy, chin resting on his palms. "you already knew?"

"_everyone_ does," jeno shrugs, lazily reclined in mid-air as he speaks. "i heard the queen isn't happy about it at all, though."

donghyuck frowns, feels his mood drop. "that's unfair."

jeno is silent, but his lips curl into something that could be taken as agreement.

"you know," donghyuck's eyes travel to a wall, his gaze forlorn. "my brother married his retainer."

jeno shrugs, floats closer.

"the queen won't allow that." he motions, hovering just a few centimeters above the bed. "the prince doesn't really have a say."

donghyuck furrows his brows, pulls one pillow from the pile to curl up against. "i don't feel good."

jeno hovers closer, concerned.

"i..." donghyuck continues, hugging the pillow tighter. "i feel like a_ villain_ in someone's love story."

this time, it's jeno's brows that knit against his forehead.

"don't say that." he hovers over the prince, arms open. "hug?"

donghyuck inhales, nods, eyes fluttering to a close. slowly, his entire body glows with a subtle illumination—a magic spell that allows him to touch the intangible. jeno swoops in once the light dies down, setting the pillow aside to pull hyuck into his arms.

"you're not a villain," jeno assures, soothing the prince with gentle rubs against his back. "everything here is up to the queen—and she's not really the nicest person."

donghyuck squints, pouts.

"mark seems really scared of her," his voice is low, his fingers fiddling with the emblem on jeno's lapels. "it makes me kind of sad, really."

jeno hums, unsure of what to say.

"my mother would like him," donghyuck continues, filling the growing silence as he nuzzles against jeno's chest. "she's pretty tired of brats."

jeno has no heartbeat—that much is expected—but donghyuck has a vivid imagination. he imagines it thrumming, a bit loud, a bit fast at the close proximity. a bit like his own thrumming heart.

it's silent for a while. moments pass, the only sound in the room being donghyuck's steady breaths.

"the queen..." it's jeno who breaks the silence. "the queen is someone you have to be wary of."

donghyuck hums. "you told me that the first time."

jeno shrugs, switches to lightly patting the prince's back. "can't hurt to repeat it."

a beat passes. donghyuck decides that his next course of action is to squeeze jeno's waist, finding it effective in releasing his growing frustrations.

"i'm gonna tell mark it's okay."

jeno quirks a brow, adjusts his gaze to look at the sun prince.

"it's just a marriage," donghyuck matches his gaze, tone matter-of-fact. "we don't have to be in love."

jeno makes a face. "what about you, though?"

donghyuck shrugs.

"i don't mind," he sighs, averting his gaze for a moment. "i'm not doing this for myself you know?"

"i know." jeno frowns. donghyuck thinks he resembles a kicked puppy, or a sad little cat. "still—you should also think for yourself."

donghyuck is silent. it's his duty; to marry the crown prince of the kingdom of marble in a year and a half's time. it's a political marriage—one that will secure his people's prosperity.

the last thing in the prince's mind is his own happiness, his own heart.

"_sometimes_..." donghyuck speaks, solemn. "that's just not possible."

jeno's frown deepens. donghyuck thinks he looks like he has something more to say, but the specter settles, instead, for a hum.

"let's not talk about this," donghyuck pulls back, hands resting on jeno's shoulders, aiming to dispel the heavy atmosphere with a grin.

"i saw the library today! i'm thinking of studying about the kingdom of marble—no one in my land knows much about it."

"ah," jeno hums, contemplative. "it's been a while since i've been there."

donghyuck beams.

"you should come with me," he suggests. "minhyung trains for most of the day, so you should keep this lonely prince company."

"hm," jeno taps his chin, teasingly pretending to think about the suggestion. donghyuck hits his chest, light, not without a chuckle. jeno grins, his eyes curling up into those lovely little crescents. "okay."

donghyuck grins, bright and sunny.

"wah," he nuzzles again, his amazement comically exaggerated. "i'm so lucky to have found you."

jeno snorts, rests his chin atop donghyuck's head, his voice a low and gentle whisper. "i think i'm luckier, though."

donghyuck reddens at the sudden quip, hitting jeno's chest, flustered. jeno snorts, and donghyuck feels his chuckle more than he could hear it.

he falls asleep in jeno's arms.

when he dreams, it's of his wedding. but here, the crown prince has dark hair, and a cat-like smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think of our little castle ghost? the queen? the kingdom? tell me your thoughts!


	4. break of dawn

the castle is lively with activity. though his curiosity is _endless_, donghyuck is reminded of duty—that in a moon, he is to make an appearance in front of all the citizens of the kingdom of marble, well-dressed and gleaming on the ceremonial parade.

still, he bides his time well.

he makes good work of befriending quite a lot of the castle staff, an easy feat with his friendliness and natural charm. when he gets hungry at some point at midnight, he only needs to tiptoe to the kitchens to ask for some biscuits, putting his puppy eyes to good use.

not like he needs to. the staff are practically smitten with him.

on freer mornings, he visits the gardens, tends well to the roses that have begun blooming at the height of the springtime. sometimes, he speaks life to the buds, giggling as he watches them grow in record time, grander and more fragrant than the others.

"would've made a perfect home for a pixie," he laments with a rose in his hand, his smile full of melancholy. "if _only_ there were any."

some afternoons, he would go and watch as minhyung trains with jaemin, sipping on tea as the two boys exchange blows as if it were a choreographed dance.

minhyung is armed with a large broadsword, making donghyuck wonder how he could make his movements so swift despite the heft of his armor. it's a complete opposite to jaemin's look and style, the rose-haired knight armed with the most beautiful pair of rapiers, his armor lighter and more strategically skin tight.

"you're _distracted_, your highness!" donghyuck tries not to snort at the way minhyung falters with his parry at jaemin's accusation. "come on! get your head back on earth."

minhyung takes two steps back, lifting the heavy sword and bringing it down with force, but jaemin is quick to block the blow with his rapiers crossed.

"too _predictable_!" jaemin snickers as he pushes the crown prince back, doing a twirl to add a bit more momentum to his next strike. it lands on minhyung's hip, causing the crown prince to stumble, fall, and roll on the soft grass.

"nana—"

donghyuck hides his amusement by sipping on his long-empty tea cup, quite enjoying the scene painted before his very eyes.

"that makes three wins this week, your highness," jaemin taunts, the end of his rapier aimed directly at minhyung's neck. the crown prince pouts, pushes the blade away with a gloved hand before he stands.

"so many things are happening, okay?" minhyung whines, brushing off some stray grass from his dark chrome armor. "the queen has been making me do this and that and this and that for the—"

"he's_ lying_!" donghyuck sing-songs from the balcony, and the two boys turn in sync to look at him, surprise painted in their features. he waves at them, his grin ever cheeky. "he's_ barely_ helped me with the parade preparations, sire jaemin! you should scold him~!"

jaemin snorts, purses his lips to keep himself from laughing further.

"maybe it's something else~!" donghyuck continues, voice full of implication. "maybe it's someo—"

"_haechan_!" minhyung cuts, his feet stomping petulantly on the soft grass. in the course of two weeks, the two have decided to drop the formal honorifics when it's between themselves, choosing, instead, to just call each other by their names—a welcome development.

"i'm just _saying_~" donghyuck continues to tease, leaning over the marble balcony as he speaks. "sire nana, it seems as if his highness prefers training above all else."

ever dramatic, he places the back of his hand against his forehead, bending backwards ever so slightly.

"_woe_ is me."

jaemin snorts, shrugs.

"his highness is very serious about being unbeatable with the blade," he cocks his head towards the crown prince, eyebrow quirked in friendly mockery. "but as you've _seen_, he has a long way to go."

"nana," minhyung whines, pouts like a petulant child. "find, i admit—i'm really distracted today."

he turns to the balcony, addressing the prince who is enjoying all of this very muchly—even too much.

"_happy_?"

donghyuck beams, bright, sunny.

"_very_~" he pushes himself off of the banister, makes a show of walking back to the tea table to take another sip from his empty teacup. _dramatics._ "we appreciate his highness' honesty"

jaemin snorts. minhyung huffs. donghyuck is utterly satisfied.

the days move on lightly. on some days, he'd be picking from a number of flower combinations to decorate the float he and the crown prince would use for the float. so far, he's decided on white roses, paired with golden gladiolus and delicate gypsophila. he thinks it would make a good contrast to the dark marble stage, but the gold is an homage to his own kingdom.

there are days where he needs to choose the color and make of the invitation scrolls. he learns that communication around the kingdom is done by pigeon, and he thinks it would be good to abide by their rules when he starts sending letters back home. it's quaint, but he thinks it holds its own sort of charm.

many things have to be done before the parade. his betrothed is sometimes too busy to come and help, but donghyuck appreciates having something to do with his time in the castle. besides, he's never truly lonely, as jeno sometimes pops in from beneath the castle walls, always armed with a smile and a story to tell.

"it's so _weird_," donghyuck quips as he walks the hallways, voice low as to not arouse suspicion from any passing attendants. "there's quite a number of hidden portraits here."

jeno shrugs, floats on his back. "did you try to unveil them?"

donghyuck shakes his head.

"it would be too conspicuous," he squints at a painting, zeroes in on the thin veil of magic covering the portrait. "besides, it's weird enough that there's magic here."

jeno hums, passes through one of the lamps that hung from the walls.

"have you gone to the library?" he asks, floating closer to the prince so as to not hit any more of the lamps. "you said you wanted to visit; do some research."

"not _yet_," donghyuck frowns. "there's so much to prepare for the parade, and minhyung's not exactly available to help all the time."

jeno's brows knit as he squints.

"such_ bad_ behavior," his tone is mocking, but donghyuck feels no venom in his words. "leaving his betrothed to do all the work."

donghyuck's hand glows for a moment, and he playfully hits at his ghostly companion's shoulder.

"it's_ fine_," he assures, beaming. "besides, i enjoy what i do."

"still." jeno hums. "if_ i_ were the prince, i'd spend every waking moment with you."

donghyuck makes a face, hopes it hides the blush forming on his chubby cheeks. "too _cheesy_!"

he lands another hit on jeno's shoulder, but the ghost is unbothered.

it's almost a _routine,_ really. donghyuck explores the castle in his free time, helps with organizing the parade, all while making sure that the attendants love him enough to let him steal cookies from their baking trays. when it's all done, he spends the rest of his waking hours with the castle ghost, talking about his day or getting told random stories.

it's not a bad life, donghyuck thinks. he has quite a lot to tell his mother when he finally writes a letter.

today brings a change of pace.for once, minhyung is free to help with the tasks of choosing and visualizing, although it's less of both of them choosing and more of donghyuck already having a choice and minhyung just letting himself get dragged along.

"does the color of the confetti really matter that much?" minhyung asks after the attendants wheeled in trays of paper squares, all varying in texture and color. "isn't it just gonna be blown off?"

donghyuck shrugs.

"it's your kingdom," he motions, already getting hold of the golden colored sheets. perhaps, he thinks, silver could be a good complement. "you should know better than i do on that aspect."

minhyung clears his throat.

"w-we're not as superstitious," he picks off an ebony sheet that's marbled with grayish streaks, hands it off to the prince. "i think it should just look good for the people."

donghyuck hums, puts the dark sheet next to his first two choices, before nodding at the scheme.

"i think this should be fine," he puts the paper squares up, minhyung looking quite agreeable at his choices. "maybe we sh—"

donghyuck is cut-off by the double doors to the sun room suddenly opening. the queen looks as regal as ever, her gown skirts lightly billowing as she walks towards their pair. in the height of the noontime sun, the antler crowns on her head gleam and glitter, making donghyuck squint at the intensity.

"darlings," the queen greets, and donghyuck takes note of the way minhyung stiffens in his seat. "how are the preparations going?"

"it's going fine, your majesty," donghyuck answers, displaying the three paper squares they have chosen as the parade's confetti. "we're going with this combination."

the queen takes a look, brow quirked, her face giving off no signs of agreement or otherwise.

"that looks lovely," her tone is flat, devoid of sincerity. "minhyung."

minhyung looks up from where he was fiddling with a couple more paper squares, their corners a little more crumpled than before.

"y-yes, mother?"

"i hope you're aware that this is_ your_ event too," the queen's beautiful face is serene, but her tone drips with condescension. "it seems as if you've been leaving this poor sunshine on his own to—"

she pauses, taps her chin. donghyuck tries not to quirk his brow at the use of his nickname.

"—go and_ train_ with sire jaemin?"

from the corner of his eye, donghyuck sees minhyung pale just a few shades lighter.

"i am aware," minhyung squares his shoulders, avoiding meeting the queen's gaze. "however i've—"

"a crown prince should not make _excuses _for his mistakes," the queen scolds, her voice as cold as ice. "i wish you would be more _responsible_, minhyung."

minhyung looks like he wants to say something, his fists tightening on the papers against his lap, but he swallows it down, nods.

"of course, mother."

"that's a good boy."

the queen gives him a pat on the head, but donghyuck notes that it was more like an owner petting a dog, than a mother comforting her son. she takes her leave at that, her heavy skirts rippling on the marble floor as she walks out of the room, flanked with knights and attendants.

for a while, the room is silent. the first noise donghyuck hears is that of crumpling paper, and he sees minhyung balling his fists in frustration, dazed and unaware of the destruction.

"..."

sighing, donghyuck twirls his fingers, a light pink sheet floating in mid-air as if it was cushioned by wind. he twirls and points, and the sheet begins to fold itself into an origami fox, small enough to fit on donghyuck's waiting palms. with a gentle breath, the origami comes to life, hopping and skipping in his palm like a real life animal, and the prince instructs it to jump onto minhyung's lap.

it does the trick. minhyung snaps out of his daze, begins blinking at the paper critter.

"huh?"

his gaze alternates between the fox and the sun prince, the latter only giving him a gentle smile—an answer to his silent inquiry.

"this..." mark takes the fox in his palm, as gentle as possible, and the fox instantly nuzzles against his thumb. "this is so _cool_, haechan."

donghyuck shrugs.

"isn't it?" he beams, ever proud. "you know, foxes remind me of sire nana."

minhyung's eyes widen, and donghyuck snorts at the pink that creeps from his cheeks up to the very tips of his ears.

"how did y—" the crown prince stutters, the paper fox lilting his head in confusion. "rose fox is his _nickname,_ actually."

donghyuck quirks a brow at the accuracy of his assumptions, but it's an easy correlation.

"let me guess," donghyuck begins, tapping his chin in faux contemplation. "they call you a_ lion_."

minhyung gasps. "they do!"

donghyuck sputters.

"never would've thought," his tone, though, suggests the opposite. "to be fair, though, i am associated with a bear cub.

minhyung squints, gives him a once-over, before nodding.

"i can see that."

again, silence fills the room, but it's more comfortable that oppressive. minhyung is enchanted by the playful paper fox resting on his palms, his eyes locked on every little action.

"it's okay."

it's donghyuck who breaks the silence. minhyung looks up from observing the paper critter, brow quirked in slight confusion.

"what...what is?"

donghyuck shrugs. "you don't have to be _anything_ when you're with me, minhyung."

the crown prince blinks, but donghyuck notes the lightest change in his expression—_relief._

"the q—_mother_ is right, though," again with the slip, but donghyuck lets it go. "i _should _be helping out more with this ceremony."

donghyuck hums.

"you're not really much of help, though." he teases, playful, but minhyung immediately pouts.

"you're just better at these kinds of things!" he retaliates. "my skills are more attuned to the battlefield."

donghyuck taps at his nose.

"but there are no battles to fight." another tap. "that's the entire point of this betrothal, you know?"

again, minhyung looks like something is stuck in his throat, but it's a passing expression.

"right," minhyung nods, a beat before raising the paper critter napping on his hand. "can i keep this?"

donghyuck snorts, but agrees.

it becomes habit for minhyung to walk him back to his chambers. donghyuck appreciates the gesture, but enjoys the small talk that they share along the way.

"how did the kingdom lose its magic?" donghyuck asks, ever curious. "i'm aware it used to be as magical as mine before."

minhyung blinks, scratches his cheek. hesitation.

"i'm not too good with history," he confesses, sheepish. "but i think it had something to do with mechanics being more efficient and preferred by the people."

donghyuck nods, though not without suspicion as to why a crown prince is unaware of his own kingdom's tales and stories.

"oh look, it's your chamber." minhyung gestures to his double doors, almost like an escape route. "i'll see you at tomorrow?"

donghyuck nods.

"i will."

* * *

when he enters his room, jeno is already hovering over his bed, like he is just waiting for the prince to plop onto the mattress. he does.

"jeno," donghyuck is sprawled on the bed, shoes kicked off to the floor. "what do you know about the kingdom of marble?"

jeno hovers close.

"a lot of things," he motions, casual. "what do you want to know?"

"_everything_," the word almost comes as a whine. "think of it as tonight's bedtime story."

jeno nods, hums. "okay."

he begins from the beginning—how the kingdom of marble got its name from the abundance of the resource, their main export being the metamorphous stone.

"really boring, i know, but it's what we have, so we're living with it."

jeno recounts many tales, from the rise of the royal family, to the subsequent fall of magic into obsolescence.

"there was no special reason for it," he explains, almost as if he was reading from a tome with how assured he is with his discussion. "the terrain of the kingdom is not apt for magic use. the more developments we made, the harder it became to summon magic. so..."

his eyes curl into cheeky little crescents. donghyuck, for the lack of a better word, is thoroughly engrossed. "the citizens had to adapt."

"ah," donghyuck nods, in full understanding. the kingdom of the sun is highly dependent on the natural, the organic, and they are situated atop a high plateau, making it easier to harness magic from the celestials. "i would've thought of a deeper reason, but it was just survival."

jeno nods. "there are a few who practice magic, but they live in the outskirts, far from the urban space."

donghyuck hums, makes a mental note to explore the kingdom when the ceremonies are over.

"the royal family used to wield magic," jeno continues, idly floating on his back. "but it was only natural that the leaders evolve with the citizens they rule over."

donghyuck's brows furrow. "how about the queen?"

jeno lilts his head to one side. "what about her?

donghyuck chews on his bottom lip, the queen's crown of deer antlers stark in his mind.

"never mind," he shakes his head, dropping his thought. "you seem to know a lot about the kingdom."

jeno shrugs.

"well, i _did _live here all my life." he looks off. "however _short_ that may have been."

donghyuck looks at his ghostly companion, hesitating at his question, but his mouth is much faster than his clear logic.

"how did you die?"

jeno blinks, his face unreadable."i was hunting, i think."

donghyuck's brows knit together. "you think?"

the prince wants nothing more than to scold himself at his crassness, but the ghost already has an answer for him.

"i don't...exactly _remember_," jeno looks quite uncomfortable, and donghyuck already has a million apologies waiting on his tongue. "but my last memories were of a _hunt_."

"you..." donghyuck purses his lips. "you don't need to recount it if you can't—i'm sorry, jeno."

jeno sighs, floating around. "it's fine."

again, donghyuck's body glows with a subtle light. he opens his arms, inviting, and he hopes he didn't make too big of a blunder that jeno would refuse contact.

"hug?"

jeno blinks, before swooping into donghyuck's waiting arms. for a while, the only sound in the room is the prince's heartbeat, pounding loud and wild and clear. jeno doesn't seem to mind, nuzzling further against his chest.

"you know," jeno speaks after a few beats. "you're very cute when you sleep."

"huh—" donghyuck fights nerves with an overexaggerated gasp. "you watch me sleep?"

jeno groans, pouts.

"i wake up before you do." he expounds. "i don't _watch_ you sleep—i just happen to _see_ it."

donghyuck squints, playful.

"still, watching me in my sleep," he pulls jeno closer, sighs at the slight chill. "but now i want to see you when you're asleep too."

"let's sleep, then." jeno burrows deeper into donghyuck's arms, almost like a cat searching for warmth. "i'm gonna go before you. watch as long as you want."

donghyuck snorts, resting his chin atop jeno's head. the ghost simply nuzzles further, a cat-like smile curled up on his bowed lips.

for a moment, donghyuck feels his chest tighten, a pang of sorrow tugging at his young heart.

he drifts to slumber thinking of what could've been. the maybes.

maybe, in another life, he could be marrying jeno instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me your thoughts, please!


	5. Chapter 5

_once upon a time, there were three boys. _

_one has hair of fresh wheat, golden and gleaming, soft locks curling over his forehead. his knight's garb, though standard, bears delicate patterns of silver fleur-de-lis, contrasting against the dark chrome metal plate. his face is soft, yet sharp; reminiscent of a little_ lion cub.

_the other has locks of the palest rose; pink, like the rush of blood on blushing cheeks. his armor is more skin-tight, flexible, only vital areas covered with dark chrome plates, decorated with silver curlicues. there's a mischief to his pretty features—like a sly _fox,_ cunning. wily._

_the third boy is the most striking. his garb is_ regal_, his armor a deep, dark red instead of black. dark chrome lattice decorate the plating, a matching sash set across his chest, secured by the kingdom's deer insignia. his hair is dark, like a starless night sky. it contrasts nicely with the crown on his head—silver, shaped like deer antlers. his eyes are happy crescents, his smile like that of a cheeky little cat. _

_"your highness," the rose-haired lad calls, hands behind his back, polite and proper. "are you ready for the ceremonial hunt?"_

_the raven-haired one smiles, nods._

_"_alway_s."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a flashback? an omen?


	6. solar rays

the kingdom stays rife with activity, with barely two weeks before the ceremonial parade. chatter fills the hallways, careful instructions thrown here and there to make sure everything is up to par, up to pace. there's barely any time to take breaks, especially for the main stars.

still, donghyuck decides it's the perfect time to write home.

it has been a while. almost a moon has passed since he has left the kingdom of the sun to settle in a foreign land. he has given promises to write back home, but the preparations have kept him much too busy to do anything of the sort. but donghyuck is an impatient prince, and after telling himself that he has done enough for the day, he decides to stay in his chambers to get on with his correspondence.

"nothing on schedule today?" jeno asks, phasing through one of the corners of his room. he floats closer, hovers over a donghyuck poring over stationery and ink choices. "what are you doing?"

"writing a_ letter_," donghyuck answers, finally deciding on a warmer brown ink to write with. "i promised my family that i would."

jeno hums. "i'll leave you be, then?"

donghyuck smiles, soft at the immediate understanding. "let's just meet later this evening."

jeno shrugs before phasing out of the room, leaving donghyuck alone with his thoughts and choices.

he picks out a cream colored sheet, lays it flat on the decadent marble surface. the first letter is for his father, a note that teeters between formal and casual, donghyuck being too aware of the fact that the king would rather hunt than read letters.

> _all is well, father. _

he writes in legible letters, printed and box-like.

> _the kingdom of marble is lovely, its citizens even lovelier. i will meet more of them soon and my hopes are as high as our shining sun._

donghyuck taps his chin with the pen's feather tail, hums as he thinks of a proper conclusion.

> _our kingdom is always on my mind. _

he nods to himself, satisfied as he signs the note, placing it in a crisp envelope and sealing it with wax.

"and now, for my brother," he mutters, choosing a darker blue ink and a sheet that bears the color of the sky. "something..."

> _i'm living my best life here~ _

this note is much more playful, filled with youthful jabs and sarcastic banter that would sure send the young monarch into a fit of laughter.

> _brother only needs to worry about the kingdom~ his little hyuckie is well and fine~ _

it's_ strategic_—donghyuck knows his brother holds much anxiety, carrying a tiny hint of guilt with the fact that his marriage of love has sent the younger prince to foreign land. donghyuck thinks it's a rubbish sentiment, however, as he_ chose_ to take the burden—and not without excitement at that.

> _plus~ _

donghyuck smirks, chuckling a little as he scribbles more onto the sheet.

> _the people here are cool and not nerds like you~ kidding~ _

he imagines his brother's face, the little pout and scrunch of the nose that would come at his teasing, and feels the slightest bit of comfort.

> _i hope you and sire youngho are living happily and healthily _

his words hold nothing but sincerity.

> _perhaps one day, i can tell you a tale of a love like yours. _

his expression turns forlorn, but only for a second before he closes the letter with an abundance of hearts and doodles of bears. he slides it in another crisp envelope, makes a wax seal that is shaped like a cat midway out of a stretch.

"one more to go," donghyuck mumbles, stretching his arms forward as he takes a small break. "a pink sheet for mother."

he takes a scented sheet, tinted with the palest rose, and picks out a dark red ink from the available selection. he takes a deep breath in, steeling himself for whatever he will be writing, before placing the nib on the delicate page.

> _dearest mother, _

he begins, calligraphy smooth and light, just like his mother had painstakingly taught him.

> _perhaps my hopes were too high. _

donghyuck takes a sharp breath in at his own honesty, but he knows his mother demands nothing less.

> _this kingdom is lovely, but it is hard not to feel the longing for ours._

he purses his lips at the pause.

> _i have met the crown prince._

he continues, his words careful despite their sincerity.

> _he is kind, but he is quite of the awkward sort. _

donghyuck snorts, remembering their first meeting all too well.

> _frankly, he is not my type, but i think we can be good friends. _

he chooses his next words carefully, keen on not causing further worry about his situation.

> _the queen is quite intimidating, but i may just be unused to their more rigid standards. it pushes me to do better, to prove that our kingdom does not fall behind. _

a grin plays on his lips as he thinks of what to write next, his mind painting the image of a raven-haired boy with a cat-like smile.

> _i've also made a new friend. _

donghyuck feels giddy.

> _he is the castle ghost, but he has been the warmest person i've ever encountered during my stay. _

a blush begins to creep on his chubby cheeks, and he double-checks if the room is clear of any nosy ghosts who may want to eavesdrop on his private thoughts.

> _sometimes, i find myself wishing that he's the one i am to marry. _

he heaves a heavy sigh, shakes the lofty thought up and away.

> _but no worries. i know it is folly, and my heart longs for nothing but to fulfill my duty to the kingdom. _

he worries his lip between his teeth.

> _i am always missing home. _

it's an honest signature, but he makes sure to add happy hearts and sunshiney doodles to convey that he is holding up well in spite.

> _for the kingdom._

donghyuck seals the letter in another crisp envelope, presses a flower in the wax fastener.

"and now to send these."

he walks towards the window, where a white dove swings inside a silver cage. it's only been an hour since he's procured the little beast, but he could not help but feel bad upon holding it captive.

"sorry," he murmurs, low and gentle, as he opens the flap and coaxes the small bird into his palm. the docile bird complies, nuzzling against his hand, almost as if it's accepting his prior apology. "you'll be flying up and about soon enough, dear."

he arranges the envelopes, made miniscule by magic, onto a small pouch one of the attendants had fastened onto its plump body. the bird flaps its wings once, before leaping towards the window seal, eagerly awaiting a go signal.

"for a modern kingdom," donghyuck muses, stroking the bird's head with soothing motions. "this is a rather archaic method."

the bird flaps its wings once more.

"safe skies, little dove," he leans over to give the bird a kiss on its head, watching in awe as it sets off to the horizon. "to the kingdom of the sun."

he sighs before walking back to his bed.

"jeno~"

it takes a couple of beats before jeno phases through one of the walls, adjacent to his portrait. he's bright, as always. donghyuck still thinks he looks like a gentle cat of some sorts.

"hm?"

"why birds?" donghyuck takes a seat on the edge of the mattress, swinging his legs to an imaginary beat. "i was expecting something more mechanical than..." a pause. "_birds_."

jeno snorts. "i assume it's different in your kingdom?"

donghyuck nods. "mhm. it's actually a pretty sight, but i'm not too sure if it would work here."

jeno floats around and closer.

"have you _tried_?"

donghyuck shakes his head.

"not yet." he pouts a little, not wanting to reveal that his knowledge of the spell only works for short distances. "besides i'm not too sure if it would work on such a long distance."

jeno looks contemplative as he nods.

a few beats pass in comfortable silence. donghyuck stares at his shoes, eyes trained on the intricate pattern etched on the toe.

"no duties today?" jeno asks, breaking the silence.

donghyuck shakes his head.

"minhyung is with her highness." he shrugs. jeno lazily floats beside him, reclining with his arms behind his head. "some errand of sorts."

"ah."

another beat passes.

"wanna explore the castle a bit?"

jeno's eyebrow is raised, playful and inviting. donghyuck's eyes go wide at the sudden suggestion, but his expression immediately turns bright with a wide, excited grin.

"lead the way, jeno!"

* * *

everything's the same, but donghyuck keeps finding the littlest of differences.

jeno floats beside him, diving up and around the decorative lanterns as if he couldn't simply phase through them. it amuses donghyuck, at least.

"the patterns are the kingdom's signature." jeno explains, almost effortlessly. "we've been using it ever since—cloth, armor, wallpapers."

he pauses for effect, not without a cheeky, cat-like grin. "the works."

it's the biggest difference between donghyuck's tour with minhyung—here, he needs not to ask questions. jeno always had something to say at every turn, at every venue.

"how long have you been a castle ghost?" donghyuck inquires, brow playfully quirked. "you know your history better than the crown prince."

jeno shrugs. "it's only _natural_."

they head to the east wing first. like before, it is lined with many rooms, currently occupied by nobles and guests visiting for the ceremonial parade.

"that room over there," jeno gestures towards the third door to the left, a hint of mischief stark in his dark hues. "one of the lamps open a secret door that leads to a tunnel connecting to the gardens."

donghyuck raises is brow, juts his lip out in approval. "that's brand new information."

jeno blinks, confused. "minhyung didn't tell you?

donghyuck shakes his head. "nope. he didn't say much."

"huh," jeno floats on his back, smoothly dodging one of the lower-lying chandeliers. "_weird_."

donghyuck chooses not to think much of it.

"i already know the sunroom is straight ahead." he pauses, thinks of turning the other way, to more interesting ventures. "we can go—"

"did minhyung show you the lift?" jeno cuts, and donghyuck almost stumbles at their sudden proximity.

"what lift?"

jeno grins, that cat-like one that donghyuck sees fondly. "to the sunroom, then."

jeno picks up his speed, and donghyuck's boots patter against the heavy carpet in his effort to catch up. they enter the sunroom, currently bathed in the afternoon sunlight, and jeno stops in front of a silver planter, hanging from the immaculate ceiling.

"pull it."

"_what_?" donghyuck looks at the ghost and then at the hanging planter that houses a succulent of sorts. "but it might b—"

"just pull it!"

jeno's still grinning, and donghyuck is left with no choice but to comply. with a sigh, he pulls on the planter, fully expecting the object to break and cover him with loose soil. instead, the planter feels like a working pulley, and donghyuck's heart starts to beat a hundred miles a minute in anticipation. he hears cogs and woodwork move from beneath the walls, and soon, one of the shelves slide up to reveal a dumbwaiter of sorts, large enough to fit a seated person.

jeno looks utterly satisfied.

"the lift."

donghyuck's eyes sparkle at the hidden contraption.

"where does it lead?"

"kitchens." jeno answers, simple and quick. "do you want to give it a go?"

donghyuck doesn't have to be told twice. in a blink, the prince has already done his best to fit inside the cramped dumbwaiter, grin wide with excitement.

"do i just push this button?" he asks, gesturing towards a silver disk, etched with an arrow pointing downwards.

jeno nods. "meet you there."

donghyuck smiles and salutes, before pressing the button and tucking himself in the small space. the shelf closes as he feels the dumbwaiter do a gentle descent, and it isn't long before he starts smelling the aroma of cooking spices, starts hearing the chatter of the many chefs and maids in the castle.

for a moment, he feels fear, a number of distasteful situations running through his consciousness, most of which involving the barrage of questions he'll be asked for knowing a secret passage. but he's donghyuck, prince of the kingdom of the sun, powerful and brave and kind, and he is quick to put the fear behind him. the dumbwaiter slides open, and he arms himself with the sunniest of smiles, just in case a worker is paying close attention. one elderly maid's eyes go wide for a brief second, but her surprise is quickly replaced by something closer to endearment.

"why it's the little prince," she coos, soft as she offers her wrinkled hands to help donghyuck out of the contraption. "have you been exploring the castle?"

donghyuck nods, bows his thanks.

"i am," he dusts himself off, his grin never faltering. "his highness is with her majesty, so i am a bit bored."

"well, be careful," she motions, before grabbing a plate of freshly baked sugar cookies and placing them in a woven pouch. "and take these. it'd be a shame if you got hungry in the middle of your journey."

donghyuck beams, takes the package with much gratitude.

"thank you!" he doesn't wait long to fish a treat out of the bag, taking a bite and savoring the sweetness. "it's perfect, madame, as always!"

"flattery won't get you any more, your highness," she chuckles, waving him away from the kitchen commotion. "now run along. there's so much more to discover."

donghyuck offers a final bow, before skipping out of the sumptuous smelling hall.

"well aren't you famous."

donghyuck doesn't startle, jeno's voice is already too ingrained in his consciousness for him to do so. he turns to face the floating specter, grinning as he devours yet another sugar cookie.

"they _like_ me," he notes, matter of fact. without missing a beat, the next cookie he fishes out of the bag glows with a subtle light, and he offers it to the ghost boy. "want one?"

jeno opens his mouth. "ah."

donghyuck makes a face, but he feeds him anyway. "how spoiled."

jeno smiles with his eyes. "sweet."

donghyuck makes his hand glow, brushing off a few crumbs from jeno's face. "and you're messy.

"it's been a while," jeno shrugs. "let's go to the west wing now?"

donghyuck nods. "lead the way."

the west wing holds the library. donghyuck has been eyeing the majestic chamber for a while now, longing to uncover the history of the marble kingdom, but the motions of the ceremonial parade has rid him of any time to do just that.

"do you want to look inside?" jeno asks, arms crossed over his chest as he hovers by the large double doors of the library. "you have been curious about our history for a while now."

"mm," donghyuck hums. "but i don't have the time today."

jeno shrugs.

"next time then."

still, he hovers forth, runs a see-through hand over the intricate carvings on the double doors. upon closer inspection, donghyuck sees that it's of a majestic stag, with antlers that branch each and every way. though the door is made of dark wood, the varnish makes the pattern stark, especially with the afternoon sun shining against the ridges.

"a deer insignia?" donghyuck asks, waiting for jeno to further explain.

"more of a stag, but deers are sacred to us." jeno elaborates, quick and simple. "i remember hunting some for ceremonies but..."

"but?"

jeno's face falters, his expression unreadable save for the furrow in his brows.

"jeno?"

"ah, i forgot what i was going to say," the ghost brushes the sentiment off, hovering away from the library doors. "where to next? nothing else is interesting in this wing."

they walk towards the intersection of the hallway, donghyuck humming in thought.

"how about the north wing?"

jeno tilts his head to the side.

"the north wing?"

"mhm," donghyuck nods. "or the towers. are they still under construction now?"

jeno's brows furrow.

"they were under construction?" he asks, genuinely confused.

"well, minhyung said—" now it's time for donghyuck's brows to meet. "are you saying minhyung_ lied_?"

jeno shakes his head. "i'm just a castle ghost. surely the prince should know better."

"oh if only you _knew_." donghyuck snorts, shaking his head. "still, it should be good to see it for myself, right?"

he walks forth, making his way towards where the north wing is. jeno doesn't follow, however, making the prince stop in his tracks.

"jeno?"

"can we go somewhere else?"

donghyuck blinks, confused.

"why?" he asks, head tilted to the side. "the queen is not here."

jeno shrugs. "i'm sensing _something_."

"sens—" donghyuck squints, adamant in his quest. "_excuse me_, but i'm the one who's magic here."

jeno sighs.

"then i'll stay here and wait."

donghyuck huffs, a bit miffed, turning on his heel to make his way towards the north wing. fishy doesn't even begin to describe jeno's behavior, but if there was something to be sensed in the north wing, then he's better off—

"wh—"

he hasn't taken more than three steps into the north wing when he feels the air sucked out of his lungs. he coughs, gasping for air, falling to his knees on the marble floor.

"what the—"

gritting his teeth, donghyuck places both palms on the ground, firm and steady.

with what strength he could muster, he fires a spell that makes the tiles move him back to the intersection. weirdly, however, it seems as if there was an interfering force, and donghyuck finds himself flying off towards one of the pillars instead.

"damn—"

"_haechan_!"

thinking quick, donghyuck summons his energy, his outline glowing with a faint light. he braces for impact, but the blow is softened by cool arms around his form, a sturdy chest against his cheek.

"are you okay?" jeno asks, worry etched in his features.

donghyuck feels his face turn red, making him burrow further against jeno's solid torso.

"y-yeah. _thanks_." donghyuck stutters, grateful for the air coming back to his lungs. "what...what just happened?"

"the _something_?" jeno quips, lighthearted. donghyuck fails to keep himself from snorting.

"it was so heavy," donghyuck elaborates, the weight on his chest still lingering. "did the queen—"

footsteps interrupt his train of thought. quickly, he scampers off of jeno's hold, snapping to turn the spell down.

"we need to get out of here," donghyuck is frantic, looking for a quick exit. jeno hovers next to a large curtain tassel, gesturing for donghyuck to pull. the prince follows, pulling the string, and one of the standing statues slides to the side to reveal a secret passageway.

"how many of these are there?" donghyuck asks, slipping into the dim tunnel, lit only by flickering lanterns.

"does your castle not have these?" jeno asks, following suit as the door slides close.

"we _do,_ but—" donghyuck squints, pouting at his companion. "how do you even know this much?"

jeno shrugs.

"ghost privileges, i guess."

donghyuck snorts. "must be fun."

the tunnel leads them to the courtyard, right in the heart of the rose garden's hedge maze.

"your highness."

donghyuck blinks at the sudden brightness, almost startling at the familiar figure before him, his rose colored locks shining majestically under the afternoon sun.

"sire jaemin," he greets back, doing a polite curtsy as the knight sheathes his twin rapiers.

"you found the secret passage," jaemin notes, a cheeky grin curled on his lips. "even min—the _crown prince_ gets lost with all the tunnels we have."

donghyuck shrugs, smug as he rubs the tip of his nose.

"i had some_ help_," he turns to his side, sees jeno hovering close, though his eyes are trained on the rose-haired retainer.

"_nana hasn't changed_," he mumbles, low, but not enough for donghyuck to miss the sentiment. his brows furrow, but he is quick to school his expression, well-aware that he's the only one who can see his ghostly companion.

"your highness?"

"oh, yes—" donghyuck puts himself back on track, ignoring the implications of jeno's words.

"were you not with the crown prince?"

jaemin shakes his head.

"he had some business to attend to, with her majesty." his posture is impeccable, hands behind his back as he stands on attention. "is there something i can help you with?"

"no," donghyuck waves him off.

"i would've thought you'd be with him, though. you're usually attached at the hip."

jaemin chuckles at his words.

"is that how it seems?" he motions, and donghyuck notes a bit of wariness in his demeanor. "but he did say it was important business. besides, he is in safe hands with the queen."

donghyuck stops himself from questioning the statement.

the wind blows in the gardens, bringing in the sweet scent of the flowers that bloom in the summer.

"would you like to join me for tea?" donghyuck asks after a beat, motioning at the balcony not too far off from the maze. "i believe i've been struck with the boredom bug, so..."

"if his highness would have me," jaemin nods, polite. "i'll tell the servers to prepare tea. you may go on ahead."

jaemin exits with a bow, disappearing through one of the hidden passages.

"jeno?" he calls for the ghost once he's left alone, walking through the maze with a rose he has enchanted to serve as his guide. "you can come out now."

no answer comes from his calls.

"huh," donghyuck decides to not pay it much mind. "maybe he didn't want to eavesdrop."

the table has already been set once he arrives at the courtyard. tiered platters of scones, sandwiches, and other treats make the table's centerpiece. donghyuck spots the sugar cookies he's been given earlier, smiling as the sweet scent melds with the flowery notes of the tea.

"jasmine and rosehip?" donghyuck inquires, smiling as he takes a seat on the marble chair and motioning for the night to do the same.

"mhm," jaemin nods in affirmation. "i wasn't sure which tea snacks you wanted, so i just got all of them."

donghyuck chuckles. "good."

they partake in the grand arrangement, spirits light as the sun begins its descent. jaemin pours more tea for the both of them, sharing stories from his childhood spent with the crown prince of marble.

"there used to be a time he couldn't stand in his armor," jaemin recounds, eyes fond as he narrates the tale. "but he's quite the hard worker. he bears the heaviest armor and sword out of all of us, but he moves like it's his second skin."

donghyuck hums, ever familiar with the sparkle twinkling in jaemin's eyes. he's seen it before—many times, with his brother, with his husband and retainer.

"he's something else," donghyuck comments, stirring honey in his tea. "you know my brother, the crown prince..."

jaemin puts his teacup down, wholly interested in the story.

"he married his retainer."

there's a small break in jaemin's usually placid expression, but it lasts for a short moment. donghyuck thinks it's hope, perhaps even _scandal_, but he knows a hopeful twinkle when he sees one.

"well i—," the knight stutters, his cheeks slowly matching the color of his hair. "i couldn't possibly—"

donghyuck has a knowing grin, carefully pouring more tea in jaemin's near-empty cup.

"we never know what would happen. i've seen how the crown prince looks at you," he comments, feeling quite accomplished when the knight blushes a deeper red.

"all i want you to know is i'm _open _and full of understanding."

jaemin chuckles, a bit shy as he speaks. "his highness kids too much."

"i speak nothing less of the truth," donghyuck grins, sipping his own cup of tea. "it's an arranged marriage, after all."

jaemin waves him off, shaking his head to will the red out from his cheeks. "would you like some more scones and cream, your highness?"

they laugh and dine for a few more beats, until the tiered platters are left with nothing but crumbs. donghyuck spots a yellow piece of colored paper underneath the paper towels, and he snaps his finger to let the edges fold and fold until it forms an origami of a little lion.

"oh?" jaemin curiously looks forth as donghyuck breathes life into the craft, and it starts shaking its mane like a real lion. "wow."

"for you," donghyuck makes the little lion walk towards the knight, who then receives it with glee.

"how _cute_," jaemin quips, lifting the paper craft close to his face and letting the lion nuzzle against his cheek. "you know the crown prince is always likened to a lion cub."

donghyuck smiles, knowing. "and you're the fox?"

jaemin's eyes grow wide. "how did you know? did his highness tell?"

"mhm," donghyuck nods, sipping the last bit from his tea cup. "it's makes for a fitting image, really."

"it does," jaemin agrees, but the more he looks at the craft, the more his brows furrow. "although sometimes, i can't help but think there might have been another one."

"another one?" donghyuck inquires, curiosity heightened.

"yes. like, when i dream..." jaemin narrates further, tone growing unsure. "a black...black_ ca_—!"

"sire jaemin?"

the knight's speech comes to a halt, dropping the origami lion to clutch his temples with both of his hands. he groans, pain obvious in his motions, head low as his nails dig into his scalp.

"sire jaemin!" donghyuck moves forth, ready to fire a soothing spell at the suffering boy, but jaemin suddenly sits at attention, his eyes cloudy, his expression a bit dazed.

"sire..?" donghyuck's brows are stiched across his forehead, his eyes filled with obvious worry. "are you okay?"

it takes a beat before jaemin answers.

"it's a headache that comes and goes," jaemin motions, smile loose, as if coming out of a trance. "what were we talking about?"

donghyuck feels wary, decides to divert the conversation instead.

"have you served any other princes?" he asks, brow raised.

"no," comes jaemin's quick answer. "his highness is the first and only that i've served."

donghyuck worries at the disoriented tone the knight is using.

"are you unwell, sire?"

"ah," the knight flusters, pushing his chair back to stand from the table, donghyuck does the same, but jaemin waves off his polite act. "i-i think i need to go lie down for a bit. practicing under the sun rarely does me good."

donghyuck nods, understanding. "do you need me to escort you?"

"no, no need," jaemin walks backwards as he waves him off, shaking his head. "i've troubled you enough with my poor health, your highness."

"then please rest," donghyuck leans against the marble chair, ready to move should jaemin collapse or show any signs thereof. "should i tell his highness to visit?"

"no need to worry him further!" jaemin exclaims, bowing deeply. "i'll excuse myself now, your highness. it's been a lovely tea time with you."

donghyuck's brows remain furrowed, unsure of what to make of the current haste.

"_likewise_, sire."

* * *

the walk back to his room is a lonely one. he hates to admit, but he's gotten quite used to minhyung walking him back, or jeno popping in from behind the walls to accompany him to his chambers. neither are present, and all that accompanies him are the sound of his footsteps.

"jeno?"

he breathes a sigh of relief when he sees the specter hovering over his bed once he enters his room.

"how was tea time?" jeno asks, floating leisurely towards the prince, his expression serene. "oh, and someone delivered your clothes when you were gone."

"ah."

donghyuck sets his sights in one corner of the room, where his ceremonial garb hangs on a regal dress form. the golden top is made of gold silk, with a closed, high collar and bell sleeves that taper tight from the elbows. the back is bare, open and breezy—showing skin was the norm in the warmer plains of the kingdom of the sun. it comes paired with high-waisted, white trousers, along with a pair of below-the-knee boots adorned with curlicues of gold.

a sheer gold cape completes the look, and it will hang solely from his left shoulder, pinned with a brooch that bears his kingdom's insignia—a bear.

"it's pretty," jeno quips, watching as donghyuck runs his fingers through the cape's sheer fabric. "would look prettier on_ you_, i assume."

donghyuck thinks the flirting comes more from habit than sincerity, but the sentiment still makes him grin. "you'll just have to see for yourself in the morning."

the prince then shuffles to his bed, kicking off his shoes before diving backwards onto the mattress.

"how do you know sire jaemin?" he doesn't think of beating around the bush, immediately cutting to the chase once jeno hovers close.

"hm," jeno hums, his face unreadable. "just like how i know everyone else in the castle."

donghyuck pouts. "that's not an answer."

jeno smiles with his eyes. "it's just not the answer you want."

silence fills the royal suite. donghyuck lifts his hand to the air, aims a revealing spell towards the portrait. with a small twinkle, the still life of fruits melts into a dignified likeness of his ghostly companion, regally and impeccably dressed in royal garb.

"just what _are _you?" donghyuck asks, eyes trained at the incredible painting. it's been a moon since he's met the specter, but his origins remain a mystery to the sun prince.

"the castle ghost," jeno answers, obviously teasing. "you meant before that, don't you?"

"mhm," donghyuck nods, shifting comfortably on his mattress. "you know so much about the kingdom, the people, the history. and you have this."

he points towards the portrait.

"just what were—"

his words are interrupted by three knocks on his door. donghyuck groans, begrudgingly pulling himself out of bed to answer the door.

it's minhyung.

"did i wake you? sorry i—" the crown prince showcases a small box in his hands, and donghyuck can smell the sweet scent wafting from the contents. "i got this for you."

donghyuck looks at the box, curious. "what is it?"

"honeyed oranges. it's a local delicacy." minhyung explains, offering the box of treats. "might help with the nerves. you know..."

donghyuck quirks a brow.

"for tomorrow."

_the ceremonial parade._

"no offense, your highness," donghyuck teases, taking the box from the crown prince and cradling it to his chest. "i think you're the only one with a case of nerves between us two."

minhyung pouts, sways as he whines. "come on, not even a little nervous?"

donghyuck shakes his head. "nope."

minhyung sighs, defeated. "wish i were the same."

"did you get sire jaemin anything?" donghyuck asks, leaning against the door frame. he almost snorts at how minhyung lights up at the mention of the rose night, but he keeps his composure.

"yes! i got him strawberries," minhyung exclaims, excited. "you know, he loves strawberries, but hates it when the flavors are artificial. only likes them fresh, you know?"

donghyuck nods, pursing his lips in an effort to keep from laughing.

"he must've loved it." he looks at the box of treats, picks at the linen cover. "_anyway_..."

"oh yeah, i shouldn't keep you!" minhyung startles himself out of his rose-tinted haze, standing in attention with his hands behind him. "big day tomorrow."

"mhm," donghyuck hums, a teasing glint in his honey hues. "i'll make sure to leave some of these for you."

"haechan—"

"goodnight, minhyung." donghyuck greets, sliding back to his chambers as he begins to close the doors. minhyung pouts, but he offers a cordial bow amidst the friendly teasing.

"goodnight, haechan."

once the doors are closed, donghyuck places the box of sweets by his dresser, before using a spell to change into his bedclothes without effort. a yawn escapes him as he walks back to his bed, eager to continue his earlier conversation.

"jeno?"

he waits for a beat, but receives no response from the ghost.

"jeno? my question?" donghyuck taps his foot against the marble tile, growing impatient by the second. still, no response comes from the dear castle ghost.

"fine. be that way."

miffed, the prince throws himself under the covers, brows knit in irritation as he lulls to slumber.


	7. dusk falling

he's _dreaming._

the castle is in ruins. hundreds of soldiers lie fallen on the marble court, their helmets smashed, their armors singed and crushed. flames burn in every corner, pillars being swallowed whole by the raging fire. donghyuck grips his staff, golden and gleaming, the precious weapon cool against his palm amidst the heated chaos. he takes one step forward, his heels clacking against the cracked marble.

another step.

and _another._

the walls collapse. donghyuck stands in the middle of the void. by his feet lie three knights: one with hair of honeyed gold, another with locks of blooming rose, and the last with a mop of the darkest of cloudless nights.

"..."

a wall of flames bursts before him. behind it, a silhouette—tall and imposing—with deer antlers on their pretty little head. donghyuck squints, trying to make out more of the figure, but the flames rage and _rage _until all is consumed in unforgiving fire.

he wakes up covered in cold sweat, his breathing heavy and labored.

"what..." he clutches his head, pushing back some of the strands stuck to his sweaty brow. "what on earth was that?"

he checks the clock. _three in the morning,_ it reads.

with a sigh, donghyuck pushes himself out of the bed, slipping on a pair of slippers so he could make his way to one of the nearby kitchens.

"i'm_ parched_," he mumbles, a hand on his throat as he sleepily trudges along the dimly lit hallways.

back in the sun kingdom, no late-night journey would be complete without a couple of castle ghosts chattering about, phasing through the walls to accompany him as he sneaks in a cookie or two from the pantry. but here, in the land of marble, only silence radiates through the walls, the only sound being the grating noise of his slippers against the thick carpet.

the smaller kitchens are not far off from his wing, and he is quick to get a glass of lukewarm spring water from one of the night shift attendants.

"can't sleep, your highness?" he asks, handing him the glass.

donghyuck shakes his head.

"i already was, but i got a bit thirsty in the middle of my dream."

the attendant chuckles, mentions something about a similar instance that has happened to him, and donghyuck gives lends him a couple of polite minutes to listen.

"thank you," he motions, giving back the glass before seeing himself out of the pantry.

he's ready to go back, when he suddenly feels an ominous presence from the adjacent north wing. the nearest kitchen is close to the intersection, and donghyuck turns away from the direction of his room to investigate the disturbance. he remembers his earlier experience—the suffocating aura of the north wing halls—but he has always been the curious one, and he believes that a presence that is felt may be a presence that wants to be seen.

quietly, he tiptoes forth, hiding behind one of the stone statues to take a better look at the dark hallway before him. a beat passes, and one of the large double doors swing open, a dainty handheld lamp heralding the entrance of the marble queen. 

donghyuck squints_. what could her majesty be doing at this hour?_

the queen moves forth, her sleeping robe trailing behind her on the marble floor. donghyuck blinks—from his line of sight, it's almost as if the queen is surrounded by an ephemeral glow; something he finds most peculiar. he continues to watch from behind the statue, brows furrowing further as her majesty walks deeper into the wing and towards where the towers should be, slowly beginning her ascent on the spiraling marble staircase.

donghyuck leans to get a closer look, but the statue creaks with his action, and he feels his whole body run cold when he sees the queen stop in her tracks at the sound. cursing under his breath, donghyuck makes a run for his room, never bothering to look back.

"wh—" he falls on his bum as he reaches his chambers, letting out a breath he's been holding since he was almost discovered. "_wha_t..."

shakily, he makes his way to his bed, limbs quaking with fear.

"...jeno?"

his call is almost a desperate whisper, unsure if it would gain an answer, but it only takes a beat for a ghostly head to pop-out from the portrait adjacent to his bed.

"haechan?" jeno's features immediately fill with worry as he hovers close to the prince. "are y—"

"_hold me_."

donghyuck's voice trembles, but he manages to call the spell that he needs. soon, his body glows with a warm light, and jeno is quick to take him into his arms, cradling his cheek close to his chest. for a moment, donghyuck wonders what kind of heartbeat he would hear should his ghostly companion still be part of the living.

"are you okay?" jeno holds him tighter, fingers massaging his scalp in the gentlest of manners. "you're _shaking_. did something happen?"

donghyuck shakes his head, choosing to bury his face in jeno's chest instead of answering.

moments pass. soon, donghyuck's breathing starts to steady, before slowing down to that of slumber. jeno rests his chin atop the prince's head, holding his body close, enjoying both the warmth and the comfort.

"_one day_," jeno mutters, his lips resting on donghyuck's locks. "i'll tell you who i really am."

he takes a look at the sleeping prince, admiring his honey skin, the flutter of his lashes as he sleeps.

"but..." a knowing grin, cat-like, and cheeky. "you might just figure it out before i even say a thing."

* * *

morning comes. donghyuck wakes in jeno's arms, warm but barely rested.

"morning," jeno greets, slipping away to float and hover, watching as donghyuck stretches out his tired limbs. "big day today, huh?"

donghyuck groans, whines."i'm so tired."

jeno smiles his signature crescents, snorts for good measure. "up with you, haechannie."

donghyuck huffs, sliding off the bed to make his way to his vanity. it's a bespoke piece of work, made entirely of white marble, silver handles completing the drawers. the mirror is large, equipped with lighting from the back, and donghyuck winces at the momentary outburst of light.

today marks the ceremonial parade. two moons after his first meeting with minhyung, their pair is to be introduced to the kingdom, an event worthy of celebration.

"i look _awful_," donghyuck pouts, inspecting the dark bags under his blood-shot eyes. "i should've slept more."

"i think you look nice," jeno interjects, and donghyuck rolls his eyes at the floating specter through the mirror. "no, really. i think you'll be _showstopping_."

donghyuck huffs.

"i _will _be," he takes a deep breath in, calling forth the confidence he's known for. his eyes flutter close as he exhales, and with a snap, all the curtains in his room slide open, letting the warm sunlight in.

donghyuck, prince of the kingdom of the sun, stands where the rays come strongest, basking in the light and comfortable heat. soon, all fatigue starts to seep from his body, leaving him as bright and as refreshed as he could be.

"_bette_r," he grins, skipping back to his vanity to continue with his preparations. jeno hovers not too far, face soft with endearment.

donghyuck unearths a box from one of the drawers, filled with sparkles and gemstones of all shapes and sizes. with a snap and a wave of his finger, golden glitter settles on his locks, while gemstones rest comfortably between his bottom lash and his pretty cheekbones. with that done, the prince goes near the dress form, eager to get into traditional sun kingdom garb for the first time in two moons.

"close your eyes, jeno."

with a hum, donghyuck snaps his fingers once more, and his night clothes are swiftly replaced by the majestic ensemble. though already quite a sight on the ceramic form, the full outfit takes a much different look and shape on the prince that it has been made for. donghyuck's sun-kissed skin shines with the golden top, the white trousers hugging his legs quite cleanly. the boots add to his height, his posture royal and impeccable. the top showcases his back, lean from years of training.

he pins the cape on his left shoulder, letting the sheer fabric drape over his arm as he fixes up any wrinkles in front of the vanity.

"one more thing."

from the cabinet behind the mirror, donghyuck pulls out yet another box, but this one bears intricate patterns and sigils signature to the kingdom of the sun. inside it is his golden circlet, a simple band that circles his forehead, with two curlicues meeting on either side of the sun's likeness. in the middle of the sun-shape lies a ruby gem, swirling with power from the giant star the planets revolve around.

in times of need, the royal circlet transforms into a magical stave, aiding donghyuck in controlling his immense powers. for his safety, however, he will be carrying a replica during the parade, the circlet staying snug on his head for the entire duration.

"how do i look?" donghyuck walks to the door frame separating his bedroom from the suite's guest area. he does a little twirl, showcasing the entire span of his grand cape, and the sun's rays filtering through his windows give him an otherworldly shimmer.

jeno hovers in, and his eyes grow wide the moment his eyes land on the prince.

"you look..." his face is unreadable, his features devoid of any nameable emotion. he floats, still as a statue, jaw slack and eyes trained on a single point.

_donghyuck._

"is something wrong?" donghyuck inquires, shrinking back with every second. "you don't like it?"

jeno shakes his head, denying the sentiment in a frenzy.

"no_, no,_ it's just—" a pause, a moment for the specter to collect his thoughts. "it's lovely. _you're _lovely."

donghyuck feels the slightest bit of relief, but jeno's somber tone still sparks a bit of worry.

"you look dissatisfied with something," donghyuck glows with a gentle light as he walks forth. "what's the matter?"

jeno floats down, his feet hovering over the bedroom carpet.

"i'm _not._ you look perfect." he sighs, unable to meet donghyuck's eyes. "it's just—"

donghyuck places a hand against his cheek, warm and full of comfort.

"are you perhaps..." a careful inquiry. "..._jealous_?"

despite his translucense, donghyuck spies the lightest hint of pink on jeno's pale cheeks.

"j-jealous?" his eyes grow wide, almost comically so. "i'm—"

"trust me." donghyuck cuts, chuckling as punctuation. "i'd rather be doing this with you."

jeno's features soften. he walks forth, rests his forehead on donghyuck's shoulder, his own shoulders sagging as he sighs.

"i'm sorry.

donghyuck leans on his head.

"what for?"

jeno shrugs, non-committal.

"dunno." his voice is soft like a purring kitten. "for being _dead_?"

donghyuck chuckles again, threads his fingers through jeno's dark locks.

"then reincarnate faster."

with that, donghyuck turns the glow off, and jeno almost trips had he not been a ghost who knows how to float and hover.

"hey." jeno pouts, and donghyuck cannot help but laugh at his pitiful countenance. "that's mean."

"consider it _payback,"_ donghyuck sing-songs, walking to one corner of the room and kneeling. "i really thought you didn't like how i looked, you know?"

still a bit sulky, jeno floats forward, hovering behind the prince.

"i really did—_do_," he insists, whining. "i just..."

_i just don’t like how you’ll look like that but it’s not me beside you._

"did you say something?"

donghyuck is too focused on prying one of the floor tiles open to pay attention to a mumbling ghost.

"n_ope_." jeno denies, looking everywhere but at the prince. "i just said i really liked how you look."

"well, you better," the prince flips one of the tiles open, revealing a make-shift compartment beneath the floor. "i've been saving these."

donghyuck pulls out an intricate box, the same box of rare sweets his father gave him as a parting gift. half the box is empty, but he remembered to save some bites for a day like this one.

"you vandalized your room?" jeno asks, tone playful as he hovers.

"i r_edecorated_," donghyuck stands up, opening the box to reveal six chocolate pieces of different shapes and flavors. "father gave this to me, before i left."

"ooh," jeno looks at the contents, blinking in surprise when donghyuck picks up a sunflower shaped piece and pops it into his mouth. "wow. that was quick."

"they're my favorite," donghyuck mutters in between chews, before lending a glow to the sweets. "take one. they're really good."

jeno hesitates, so donghyuck takes another sunflower-shaped piece and pushes it between his lips.

"_good_, right?" donghyuck's grin is bright and warm, warmer than the chocolate melting against jeno's tongue.

"mm," jeno hums in approval. "never had anything like it."

donghyuck gasps, ever dramatic.

"a _tragedy_," he puts the back of his hand to his forehead, feigning a wobble in his step. "how sad, how cruel."

"we have other sweets too, you know," jeno explains, watching as donghyuck puts the box back in the secret compartment. "did you try the ones minhyung gave?"

donghyuck quirks the brow, finds an opportunity to tease.

"so you were_ still_ there?" he leans on his dresser, arms crossed over his gold-clothed chest. "i called for you, you know."

jeno looks like a cat caught stealing food from the dinner table.

"uh," he trips on an excuse. "i mean you needed to_ rest_ so i didn't—"

"you know, the crown prince really isn't my type, jeno." donghyuck gives a challenging look as he pushes off from the dresser, hands behind his back as he walks to the drawing room.

jeno follows, floating idly behind, brow raised at the sudden turn of conversation.

"then what's your type?"

"hm," donghyuck hums, back to the ghost boy, tapping his chin in faux contemplation. "i prefer darker hair colors."

"oh?"

"i also like _eye smiles_," donghyuck continues, ignoring the heat rising from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. "and people who look like cats."

"is that all?" jeno prods, in time for donghyuck to turn and face him.

"i—"

three knocks disturb their little moment. donghyuck curses under his breath, clearing his throat as he turns away from jeno.

"b-be right there!" he calls, quickly walking towards the door to answer. it's minhyung's signature knock, so it must be time to go.

"good luck today?"

jeno calls from where he hovers, barely moving an inch from before. the sight makes donghyuck pause, his expression soft and fond.

"thank you," he nods, smiles. "will you be watching the parade?"

jeno shrugs. "i'll see what i can from the castle."

donghyuck frowns.

"can't leave?"

"i _can,_ but..." jeno hesitates, avoiding further eye contact. "the queen makes me uneasy."

"ah." donghyuck remains understanding. "i'll try to record some footage with my circlet."

jeno smiles, nods. "make sure it only contains you, okay?"

donghyuck giggles.

"of course."

jeno phases out before donghyuck can answer the door, revealing a crown prince behind it.

"oh, haechan—" minhyung pauses once he takes a good look at the sun prince, eyes growing wide in admiration. "_wow_. you look so cool!"

"do i?" donghyuck is smug, taking one end of his cape to do a light swish just for show. "you don't look too bad yourself, minhyung."

the crown prince of marble is dressed in traditional garb, a heavy knight's armor of dark chrome, bearing delicate patterns of silver fleur de lis. strapped to his back is a rather large broadsword, the hilt wrapped in red leather, with the pommel carved in the shape of a lion's head. a deep red sash wraps across his chest, pinned by a deer-shaped brooch, while a silver crown, shaped like deer antlers, rests lightly on his blonde head.

"thanks." minhyung grins, bashful, his hand scratching the back of his head. "but really—that's your traditional garb? ours looks so _boring_!"

"mm," donghyuck basks in the endless compliments. "perhaps we can talk about opening trade lines so you can see more of our wares."

"well," minhyung falters. "that's still up to the q—to mother."

donghyuck, as always, lets the little slip go unnoticed.

"i'm guessing it's time for us to go?" he asks, and minhyung nods in affirmation. "let me just get my staff."

with haste, donghyuck retrieves the elegant relic from his closet, a perfect replica of his heirloom weapon. it's tall and golden, a likeness of the sun sitting atop the hefty stick, while a large ruby gem rests on the sun's face. in the original, magic swirls inside the bright red gem. this version, however, simply has the plain jewel, reflecting nicely with the warm rays of the morning sun.

"even your weapon looks cool," minhyung grumbles, his eyes filled with nothing but admiration. "we have a lot to learn from you, huh?"

"mm," donghyuck nods, playful as he slips his hand on the crook of minhyung's arm. moons ago, the crown prince would flinch and blush at the slightest physical contact, but there's no trace of that fidgeting here, and the sun prince is happy at the evolution. "the people are waiting for us, right?"

"so many," minhyung nods, leading the way to the courtyards, where the parade is set to start. "let's go, your highness."


	8. sunshowers

the kingdom colors with celebration. the sky is a radiant blue, the sun a golden orb peeking through a smattering of clouds. it's the peak of summer, of sunny days and fair weather.

perfect for a parade.

"are you ready?" minhyung asks, tone suggesting that the question is more for him than for the sun prince. still, donghyuck gives him an answer.

"mhm," he nods, hums his affirmation. "are you?"

minhyung heaves a great sigh. "i have to."

donghyuck snorts. "_wonderful_."

their float is a bespoke masterpiece—a two-tiered stage of sturdy aluminum covered with dark marble tile. silver metal works bend in curlicues on the bottom tier, creating an intricate pattern against the black background. 

the second floor resembles a balcony. the banister shares the same dark hues as the marble tile, silver detailing stark on the handrail. golden gladiolus and pure white gypsophila blooms weave around the intricate metalwork, lending ethereal notes to the otherwise daunting arrangement.

at the very head of the float is a canopy, made to resemble deer antlers, the branching lines providing enough protection from the rays of the bright sun. two thrones sit beneath the shade, one for the king and another for the queen.

"his majesty is here?" donghyuck asks minhyung, seeing two figures by the float head instead of the usual one. "did he hunt far?"

minhyung hums, chews on his bottom lip. "yeah. he did."

donghyuck furrows his brows, but decides to shift his focus instead.

the king sits on the elegant throne in dark armor, a stark contrast to the snow-white gown of the queen sitting on his right. donghyuck squints to adjust his sight but finds no features worth remembering.

"you take more from the _queen_, huh?" donghyuck mentions, eyes moving from the king's visage to the queen's countenance. "the blonde hair makes it, really."

minhyung gulps, blinks.

_peculiar_, donghyuck thinks. 

"you think so?"

donghyuck quirks a brow. "has no one ever told you that you looked like your mother?"

"w-well," minhyung stutters, scratching at his cheek. "_no _b—"

"your highnesses!"

jaemin's boyish tone is impossible to miss, even amidst all the excitable chatter of the courtyard.

"sire jaemin," donghyuck does a polite curtsy, mirrored awkwardly by the crown prince.

"your highnesses," jaemin offers a gallant bow before gesturing to the stairs that will lead them up to the float's upper tier. "the people await your appearance, so it's best that we all make haste to begin."

donghyuck grins. "of _course_!"

he makes his way to the steps, the rose haired knight ready to assist with an open hand. donghyuck takes it, simply for formality, but there's a fleeting thought of jest he keeps at the back of his head. minhyung follows close, assisted by his <strike>(dear)</strike> retainer, and he takes his place by donghyuck's left.

"you _know_," donghyuck quips, tone teasing as always. "sometimes, sire jaemin acts more princely than you."

minhyung flusters, cheeks ruddy under the sun. "_hey_."

donghyuck shrugs, taking hold of the crook on minhyung's arm. "we should greet their majesties, no?"

minhyung sighs, corrects his posture. "we should."

their pair go to the monarchs seated by the head of the float, covered by the grandiose canopy that resembles deer antlers. the king is stoic, but the queen is as bright and radiant as a diamond shimmering with the sun.

"your majesties."

donghyuck leads the bow, minhyung awkwardly following. he swears he hears a little chuckle from where the queen sat, but he chooses to ignore all implications.

"how_ formal_," she quips, her skirts rustling with her form as she stands to her full height. "my son could learn a lot from you."

"i try," donghyuck banters, but he gives minhyung's elbow a reassuring squeeze, a sign of no hard feelings. "but minhyung—_his highness_—is already quite charming."

"well i hope you are _charmed_," the queen is poised, as always, a hand to her chest as she delivers her pleasantries. "and look at you, dearest haechan."

she moves to donghyuck's side, a light hand on his shoulder. donghyuck almost flinches at the weird coolness of her hand, but he keeps still, keeps his posture.

"you look_ ethereal_," her fingers run lightly on his cape, and donghyuck smiles to send his thanks. "i've never seen the traditional garb of the kingdom of the sun this close."

donghyuck chuckles, keeps himself from saying anything too sarcastic. "well, is it to your liking?"

"it is _sufficient_," the queen nods, before turning to fuss over her son, her nimble hands adjusting the deep red sash across his chest. "a good contrast to what my darling son is wearing. gold and silver, and all."

donghyuck nods, trying hard to school his expression as minhyung stiffens with his mother's ministrations.

"it is a big day today," the queen steps back, hands folded on her big, voluminous skirts. "i assume you both will perform to utmost perfection?"

her eyes stay longer upon minhyung's form.

"of _course,_ mother," minhyung nods, chin high, but donghyuck feels the lightest shiver from his arm.

still, he obliges the queen with a bow. "of course."

the queen returns to her throne, and minhyung leads the way back to the front of the float, his expression dour.

"she's really different from my mother," donghyuck breaks the silence, hoping to lighten the atmosphere. "mother is _fussier_ by tenfold. she wouldn't let—"

he reaches up, pats a stray hair from minhyung's blonde mop down.

"—a single hair fall out of place on a day like this."

minhyung snorts, and donghyuck pats himself on the back for a successful intervention. "i never would've guessed."

the float comes to life with a rumble, signaling the start of the parade. with the royal guard up front, followed by the marching band, the procession exits the castle grounds and proceeds to where the townsfolk are.

"_all hail the royal family_!" the people cheer, confetti up in the air as the float passes towards the town square. "_and hail to the prince of the kingdom of the sun_!"

parades are easy for donghyuck. he's always loved the people back in his kingdom, and his people gave him a hundredfold in return. fondly, he remembers his and his brother's escapades when they were younger—sneaking out to the villages to play with the children, until their governess comes in to pick them up, angry and yelling. good _practice_, especially for events like these.

so he's a bit of a _natural. _he waves at a grandmother, nods at a passing noble. his posture is regal, his staff tight in his hand, but he radiates a certain brightness as he takes their blessings and keeps them to his heart. his cape shimmers under the sun, his sleeves billowing with every motion.

"he's just like_ sunshine_," one of the townsfolk comments, and the crowd rumbles in agreement. donghyuck grins, grateful that despite the difference in time or place, his nickname remains the same. "our prince, however..."

donghyuck tries not to show discomfort in his features, but he steals a glance at his betrothed, just to check. minhyung is stiff, nervous in his execution. donghyuck almost snorts, really, if not for the slight bit of worry he feels for the crown prince. it makes him wonder, does the crown prince not go out as often as he?

"minhyung," donghyuck leans forth, his voice a gentle whisper. "you're too stiff."

"u-uh," the crown prince stutters, but attempts an awkward wave at his subjects. "i'm not used to this..."

donghyuck's brows furrow.

"you should get out more," donghyuck scolds. "maybe—"

"well, perhaps it's_ charming_." he hears from one of the town's maidens, and donghyuck decides to drop the case.

"ah, whatever. we're almost at the square."

minhyung nods, but donghyuck sees his shoulders loosen.

the town square is a large, open space, where all the major gatherings happen outside of the castle walls. today, it is decorated with streamers, banners adorned with the kingdom's insignia, ready for the highlight of the parade. the float stops at the very center of the square, and the crowd gathers around to get a better view of the ceremonies.

the music halts, only to be replaced by a welcoming tune from the trumpets.

"people of the kingdom of marble!" a herald bellows, and the crowd falls silent in anticipation. "his majesty, the king, and her majesty, the queen!"

applause roars from every corner. minhyung and donghyuck move to the side as the king and queen take their place at the very front of the float. donghyuck notes a stagger in the king's gait, but he deduces it to a hunting injury, nothing of the suspicious sort.

"my people," the queen's voice carries absolute authority, and donghyuck wonders why it is her who speaks and not the king. perhaps..."my apologies for taking the speech, my darling husband is quite exhausted from the hunt."

donghyuck leans back, eyes trained on the king. the queen is right—the king looks a bit frail, his cheeks gaunt and his skin covered with a rather sickly pallor.

"but today is a day of_ joy_, and i will not take that from you any longer." the queen continues, and donghyuck reserves his doubts for later. "today, our crown prince is to be betrothed to the prince of the kingdom of the sun, and they are to be wed after seventeen moons have passed."

for a bit, donghyuck feels a pull at his chest, a flash of jeno's face flickering in his conscious. but this is his duty, and to duty he is bound. though his heart may call for another, he will push through. he _has_ to.

for his _kingdom_. for his _people. _

"we will now begin the betrothal ceremony."

the crowd cheers, eager to watch a once in a lifetime happening.

it's a simple exchange of rings; the grander ceremony will come during the wedding itself. here, the rings are merely symbolic, a mark of a union of two kingdoms. they will exchange no words, however. all vows are saved for later—for the _wedding._

"ready?" donghyuck nudges minhyung, who nods in return.

"ready."

an attendant hands them the rings, two identical silver bands engraved with deer antler patterns. donghyuck would've preferred gold, but this is not his kingdom, after all, and gold is the color of his home, not this one.

minhyung leads him to the front of the float, while the queen moves back to give them ample space. there's not much fanfare with the rite; minhyung slips the ring on donghyuck's left ring finger, and donghyuck does the same on minhyung's own. they face the crowd and the townsfolk cheer, confetti thrown up in the air as the people clap for their future rulers.

"and now," the herald takes over, and the crowd falls silent once more. "the queen shall turnover the kingdom's emblem to the crown prince!"

this time, only minhyung takes center stage.

the queen steps forward, holding the kingdom's emblem in her gloved hands. it's a delicately carved deer statue, made out of the darkest marble, the antlers made with silver and tipped with rare, colored gems. from where he stood, donghyuck sees rubies, sapphires, emeralds, diamonds.

minhyung kneels on one knee, his cape brushing elegantly across the marble floor, his head bowed until the queen instructs him to rise.

"lift your head, minhyung," the queen orders, and minhyung lifts his head and raises both hands to receive the kingdom's symbol.

"by the power vested in me, through the king, as the queen of the kingdom," the queen's voice rings loud across the town square, and the villagers look on with anticipation. "i give you the marble deer as a symbol of your coming into power."

the queen carefully places the deer in minhyung's hands.

"_rise,_ crown prince of the kingdom of marble!"

the townsfolk clap, cheer, shout. minhyung rises to his full height, the emblem kept close to his chest as he looks on to his subjects. donghyuck claps along, feeling a heavy weight pulling at his chest, a weight that grows heavier once minhyung gestures for him to come close.

"i present to you," the queen bellows, her soprano loud and booming. "the future rulers of the kingdom!"

more cheering, more shouting, more clapping. donghyuck takes a deep breath in, ignores the heaviness in his heart as he takes minhyung's hand and curtsies.

the procession continues soon after. from the town square, their entire party will circle the village roads, presenting their pair to the kingdom's population. it's another round of waving and curtsying and bowing, and donghyuck shines as he smiles and waves at the townsfolk. minhyung, on the other hand, looks even more stiff with the emblem in his hand, but the crowds are charmed with his smile despite his rather awkward gestures.

the kingdom is arranged by its social circles.

outside of the castle walls, the nobles built their grand houses, their balconies providing a perfect view of the fortress. after the nobles are the villages of the middle class, in which the town square is also located. in the outskirts lie the peasantry. the well-arranged brick streets stops where their rough dirt path begins, and it is where the poor have chosen to erect their humble homes. still, they are the most excited for the parade, their cheers and shouts heard from miles away.

"it's the parade, it's the _parade_!"

the people of the outskirts do not see royals that often. but today is a special day, a day where future rulers are to be presented to the subjects they will serve, and it is only proper that no one is left out in the process. the wheels of the float soon meet rougher soil, and the structure wobbles at the slightest. minhyung grips the banister with his free hand, careful to cradle the emblem close to his chest, so as to not let any accidents happen.

"you're okay?" donghyuck asks, worried. minhyung nods.

their party continues forth, the parade slowing down to avoid any further mishaps. still, the townsfolk are unpredictable, zooming out of their houses to greet the royal family, and the prince who is thought to be as bright as the sun.

"he is as_ beautiful_ as they say!"

a housewife exclaims as the float passes their home, her child clinging tight to her apron as she looks forth. donghyuck makes sure to wave to their pair, and the child's eyes sparkle at the acknowledgement.

"you're _really_ used to this," minhyung mutters, loud enough only for donghyuck to hear. "you haven't even broken a sweat since we started."

the sun shines bright above their pair.

"what can i say," donghyuck banters, playfully smirking. "i work better under lots of sunli—"

the float screeches to a halt. a young child, in his excitement, has ran in front of the entourage. luckily, sire jaemin is quick to act, and has collected the young one before he was sucked under the mechanism.

however, another tragedy has struck.

with the sudden stop, minhyung has lost its grip on the emblem.

it's almost as if time has slowed down. the band disperses to give way for the knights who are more agile, and could attempt to catch the falling regalia. sire jaemin has brought the child back to his parents, sprinting back towards the float with all his might. minhyung has forgone any sort of royal manner, and is poised to leap over the banister to catch the remnant.

but they were all too slow.

especially for a _wizard_.

donghyuck simply has to wave his hand, and the emblem is suspended in mid-air. the townsfolk gasp as the precious deer statue rises back up to the float, gently landing on minhyung's waiting palms.

"hae..._chan_?" minhyung blinks in both awe and surprise, clutching the emblem close, careful not to let it fall once more. "how did y...?"

"your highness," donghyuck's tone is full of jove. jaemin watches from the sidelines, masking a snort with a well-timed cough. "have you forgotten that your fiancé is made of magic?"

donghyuck grins. the crowd roars with applause.

"i..." minhyung scratches his cheek, and donghyuck finds relief in the familiar gesture. "i _panicked_?"

the crowd laughs along, endeared.

"you're lucky your subjects find you adorable," donghyuck's tone is teasing, a hand to his mouth as an added gesture. "if i happened to drop this—" he points to his circlet. "i would not hear the end of it from my mother and my brother."

as if on cue, minhyung turns to check the queen's expression, careful not to jostle the emblem any further. donghyuck turns with him, fighting a furrow in his brow at the queen's unreadable visage. minhyung is quick to look away, and donghyuck could swear he saw him tremble.

but he has no time to dote. the float moves forward, and the parade continues on without further hitch. by the end of the procession, donghyuck has revelled in the immense love of the kingdom of marble, feeling more confident in the duty he has to conquer.

now if _only..._

"y—your highness."

a young girl's soft voice snaps him out of his wishful thoughts, and donghyuck is reminded that the parade would only end once the town's representative children have hung flower leis on their necks. grinning, he makes a move to go down from the float, only to be stopped by sire jaemin.

"you don't have to alight, your highness." jaemin warns, a bit confused at the act. "they've prepared steps so the children can comfortably hang the—"

"that looks so snobbish, sire~" donghyuck sing-songs, keen on getting his way. "besides, the royal guard is all over the place. i don't think i—_we_—have anything to fear."

jaemin sighs.

"then hand me your respective emblems, please."

donghyuck nods, handing over his staff with a smile. minhyung follows suit with the deer emblem, and donghyuck is quick to link their arms once it is done.

"are you sure this is a good idea?" minhyung asks, leaning close to whisper. "mother had explicitly warned against going too close..."

donghyuck makes a face at the suggestion.

"well, i don't think a little more interaction would hurt."

two children, a boy and a girl, both fluster at the sudden change. however, they are quick to gain their composure, slinging the leis over the princes' heads once the two bent down to accommodate their gesture.

"these flowers are _lovely_," donghyuck's smile is gentle, and the young girl's cheeks redden with the act. "thank you."

"t-they are from our garden!" she exclaims with a stutter, much to the prince's amusement. "i am glad the prince of the kingdom of the sun finds it to his liking!"

donghyuck pats her head, unable to keep the endearment at bay. "perhaps i can replant the seeds onto our own."

"of_ course_! it would be an_ honor_!"

the young girl practically shines as she nods, repeatedly bowing before she and the boy are escorted by the royal guard. minhyung finds his way back to the prince's side, and hand-in-hand, they do a deep bow to their subjects.

the parade ends just as the noontime sun dwindles into a softer, afternoon glow. the royal family go back to the castle grounds in carriages. minhyung and donghyuck, accompanied by jaemin, have a carriage to themselves.

"i think that went well," donghyuck breaks the silence. his eyes are glued to his carriage window, taking in the kingdom's changing sceneries. "the people are lovely. i would love to have more opportunities to meet them."

jaemin chuckles. "the sun prince is something else, huh?"

donghyuck shrugs. "is it not usual for you?"

jaemin shakes his head. "the queen is not one to favor public appearances for the royal family."

donghyuck hums, his gaze travelling towards the crown prince, who has been silent the entire carriage ride.

"are you okay, minhyung?"

minhyung startles, as if he was released from a daydream.

"y-yeah." he nods, almost frantic. "i'm just a bit tired. i haven't really done anything of the sorts in a while."

donghyuck knits his brows. "are you sure?"

minhyung nods. "a hundred percent."

it takes a good hour for them to reach the castle grounds, the afternoon sun casting a lovely gleam on the walls.

jaemin alights first, ready to assist both minhyung and donghyuck as they alight from the carriage.

"i'll walk you to you r—"

"your highness."

an attendant emerges from one of the secret passages, bowing gallantly at their pair before he continues on.

"her majesty would like a word with you."

donghyuck feels the hand holding his turn clammy, and his worry doubles as he sees minhyung pale at the call.

"minhyung?"

"i'm so sorry," minhyung lets go of his hand, preparing to exit with a bow. "i'll see you at dinner, haechan."

donghyuck nods, watching as minhyung disappears with the attendant. beside him, jaemin's fist clenches tight.

"then..." donghyuck turns to the knight, eager to quell the darkening mood. "would this sire walk me?"

jaemin sighs, almost as if he is dispelling the sour mood that was beginning to build. he offers the crook of his arm, ever the gentleman, and throws a smile with it.

"of course, your highness."

* * *

"_nana_ walked you?"

donghyuck is welcomed by a question the instant he opens the doors to his chambers. jeno hovers before him, his expression quizzical, as if the act came as surprising.

"mhm," the prince hums, making his way towards his dresser, his staff twinkling along with every step. "the queen called for minhyung."

"oh," jeno pouts, brows furrowed. "did something happen?"

donghyuck turns away from the open dresser, his brows knit on his forehead. "so you didn't watch me?"

he's teasing, but he finds jeno's panic quite endearing.

"i saw you get on the float!" jeno explains, almost frantic, and donghyuck swears he'd see blushing cheeks should he not have been translucent. "and then everything got_ really_ small after, so..."

donghyuck quirks a brow.

"i didn't," jeno pleads. "but you said—"

"mhm," donghyuck chuckles, tapping his circlet. "i said i'd record it, and i _did_. you can watch it whenever."

jeno deflates, a small pout curling on his lips. "you were teasing me."

donghyuck beams, his eyes forming crescents."i was~"

jeno pouts even more, making donghyuck snort as he takes off his circlet to stash it in the intricate keeping box. he whispers a small protection charm, before pushing the gold-lined box to the very back of his dresser.

"_anyway,_ it was almost perfect."

donghyuck stretches his arms up, groaning as his muscles loosen with the act. he sits on the chaise lounge by the foot of his bed, jeno hovering close as he does so.

"almost?" jeno blinks, inquisitive. "so, something did happen."

"mhm," donghyuck nods, hums. "minhyung almost dropped the emblem."

jeno's eyes grow wide. "oh no."

"the float did a sudden stop when a child zoomed in front of it—honest accident," donghyuck explains, gesturing with his hands. "minhyung lost his balance when the float shook."

"oh."

"no worries, though," the young prince taps his cheek, a cheeky little grin curling on his lip. "i caught it."

"ohhh," jeno's exclamation is elongated, and he begins a slow, measured clap. "you saved the day, then?'

donghyuck beams. "you could say that."

jeno floats forth, mimicking a seated pose on the empty space of chaise lounge beside donghyuck.

"so why did the queen call for him, then?"

donghyuck shrugs. "that i don't know. maybe he's going to get scolded for almost dropping it."

a pause of silence.

"are you worried?"

donghyuck almost startles at the sudden proximity, jeno’s face being mere breaths away from his.

"a bit," he admits, letting out a forlorn sigh. "the queen's expression was unreadable, but i'm sure that was not the face of a person who is pleased."

jeno sits back, sighing along.

"you should comfort him."

donghyuck's features travel from surprised to curious to amused. "are you giving me romantic advice?"

"w-well, _no_—" jeno stutters, looking everywhere but the prince. "i just think it's _natural._ as his betrothed."

donghyuck snorts. for a moment, his hand glows with a subtle gold, and he pinches the ghost's nose between his first two fingers. jeno whines, but he doesn't resist.

"i should, shouldn't i?" he then taps his chin, thinking of a way to soothe the crown prince. "ah!"

quick as ever, the prince walks towards the receiving lounge, where he left the box of honeyed oranges that the crown prince gave to him in the past evening. he takes the decorated box from the coffee table, missing only three slices, before walking back to his bedroom.

"maybe we could share these," he explains, beaming as jeno gives an approving nod.

"i'll be right back, jeno!"

jeno hums, arms crossed over his chest. "i'll be here."

* * *

the hallways are quiet.

early in the morning, the castle was filled with activity, overflowing with excitement for the parade. but now, donghyuck can hear his boots tap against the marble tiling, echoing along the sprite-less walls.

"i'll never get used to this." he mutters, holding the box close.

the first place he checked was minhyung's room, but it was devoid of any traces of the crown prince. perhaps the queen is not yet done with her lecture. donghyuck could only shiver at the thought, memories of being scolded back at home flooding his consciousness.

but it gives him an idea. he could wait outside the throne room and surprise the crown prince, providing a comedic relief after such a lengthy scolding. it usually worked with his brother; it's a stroke of genius, really.

so, donghyuck makes his way to the throne room, a skip in his step as he imagines how funny minhyung's surprised face would be. perhaps he'd yelp, or fall a bit back, though ultimately, donghyuck wants him to laugh.

"wah, you're_ so_ smart, donghyuck. such—"

"—_what you've done_?"

it's muffled, but donghyuck knows the queen's voice all too well, and the garbled yelling makes him stop in his tracks.

"_how disdainful_!"

donghyuck hastens his steps, his chest heavy with worry. was the queen really that angry at the minor blunder? he caught the emblem. the people cheered. what could the queen be so furious about that her voice echoed—

_thwack!_

donghyuck feels sick. he's sure that was the sound of a whip hitting _something_, and he prays to the gods that that something wasn't a crown prince.

"you ruined it!"

_thwack!_

donghyuck goes into a sprint. he hears the screams grow louder, sees the pillars of the throne room come into view. it's muffled, but he hears it loud and clear—the crack of a whip breaking through wind, hitting the ground with a resounding smack.

"YOU RUINED IT!"


	9. storm break

the throne room is always _cold. _

minhyung thinks that it's the coldest part of the castle, with its walls of dark marble, pillars of the same frigid stone. he doesn't like it here, never did, even before—

"what do you have to say for yourself?"

the throne room is cold, but the _queen_ is even colder.

it's not like he wanted it to happen. those were very busy streets, with a rough road that even the toughest wheels would wobble on. b_esides_, he almost caught it. it's just that haechan had to—

the sun prince _saved _his ass. he should be grateful.

"i should've been more careful," minhyung has lost track of how long he's been on one knee, to the point that the pain has long passed. "if i held the emblem more closely—"

"yes, careful," the queen's tone is venom. "but you weren't. and look at what happened."

minhyung dares to look up, brows furrowed.

"but haechan_ caught_ it!" he explains, unsure as to why the queen was furious when no harm was done to the emblem. the townsfolk even cheered! "and the people found it amusing! they—"

_thwack!_

minhyung stills, eyes wide, a burning pain blooming on his left cheek.

“THEY ARE SUPPOSED TO LOVE_ YOU_!” the queen screams, tone frenzied, her whip cracking against the marble floor. minhyung cradles his bruising cheeks, grazed by the very tail end of the weapon. “THEY ARE SUPPOSED TO LOVE—”

the queen inhales, an attempt to regain her composure.

“_they are supposed to love me_,” her eyes glow with an icy blue, and minhyung feels the air grow thin from where he was kneeling. “they are supposed to love the royal family, _worship us, _not some outsider from some _ancient _kingdom.”

_thwack!_

minhyung flinches as the whip hits the ground next to his knee.

“do you _know _what you’ve done?”

_thwack!_

heavy armor clangs against marble flooring, minhyung scampering away from the queen’s unforgiving scourge. the queen’s face hardens, displeased at the display.

“how _disdainful._”

_thwack!_

“you _ruined _it,” her tone is measured as she walks close, the whip raised high above her antler crowns. minhyung shudders, the fear remaining fresh despite this not being the first, his arms braced for painful impact. “YOU RUINED IT!”

minhyung shuts his eyes, prepares for the worst. he hears the whip break through wind, and he steels himself for the familiar pain, but it doesn't come.

instead, he hears fizzling.

he opens one eye, daring to look at what happened.

"..._haechan_?!"

* * *

the scream was the last straw. donghyuck runs to the throne room, barging in without any mind to the guards who were shivering by the entrance. the image is clear, sickening. minhyung was on the ground, bracing for impact, while the queen—

donghyuck has no second thoughts as he throws himself into the fray, box of honeyed oranges strewn across the floor as he casts a spell for a shield against the whip.

"...haechan?!"

if not for the heavy weight on his arm, donghyuck would be grinning.

the queen takes two steps back, the whip tight in her pristine, gloved hand.

"your majesty," donghyuck greets, letting the shield dissipate back into the light as he stands before the crown prince, his stance protective. "i know your rules are more spartan than ours...but isn't this too much?"

cold blue eyes narrow at his form.

"_perhaps _you are not used to our ways," the queen turns towards the throne, the whip kept behind her back. "this is how discipline is taught in our kingdom."

"still," donghyuck is firm. "there wasn't any harm done."

he hears a shuffling of armor behind him, then a pull on his sleeve.

"haechan, it's_ fine_," minhyung's voice is barely above a whisper, his syllables shaken. "it was my fault."

donghyuck shakes his head, his eyes fixated on the queen.

"how disgraceful," the queen stops in her tracks to speak, but makes no effort to turn to address both princes. "a _crown prince_, being protected by his betrothed."

donghyuck feels his blood boil, but a firm hand on his arm keeps him from running forth to retaliate.

"haechan..."

the queen chuckles, mocking and dark, before disappearing behind the throne.

it's a few beats of silence, before donghyuck hears a relieved sigh behind him, along with a rattling of armor. minhyung has fallen to a seat on the ground, his knees looking as if they've given out.

"are you okay?" donghyuck asks, sitting on the ground beside the crown prince.

"y-yeah," minhyung stutters, nodding. "i am.”

donghyuck sees a bruise blooming on minhyung's cheek.

"may i?"

minhyung nods, and donghyuck places a gentle hand on the bruise, his palm exuding a comfortable warmth as he casts a healing spell. when donghyuck lifts his hand, the skin is supple and pale, healed from any bruising.

"it only happens when i mess up," minhyung explains, nodding his thanks.

"so it's _usual_," donghyuck jabs, an attempt for humor. he feels relief when it makes minhyung laugh.

"kind of," the crown prince looks around, frowning at the mess of honeyed oranges on the marble floor. "oh _no_—"

"where else did you get hurt?"

minhyung shakes his head, moving his arm back in order to prove a point on his health. "i'm good!"

donghyuck squints, sees the droplets of sweat by the crown prince's collar—a mark of effort.

"we should go to my room," donghyuck suggests, taking minhyung's hand in his. "don't you have training before dinner?"

"i do," minhyung nods. "but no need to worry, though. i didn't get hurt anywhere else—"

the crown prince winces, his armor digging into his side with his over-exaggerated arm movement.

"i won't take long," donghyuck pushes, pleading. "you know, i feel like i'm kind of at fault too."

minhyung's brows furrow. "are you sure?"

donghyuck nods. "it will give me peace of mind."

* * *

the walk back to donghyuck's chambers is a silent one. there's a million questions racing in his mind—about the whip, the punishments, the queen's anger—but he knows that the crown prince may not be in the right mind to answer, so he keeps the questions to himself.

"make yourself at home.”

donghyuck lets minhyung inside, locking the door for safety. he sees jeno hover where the walls are, so he gives him a small nod, which the ghost promptly acknowledges. he then leads the crown prince to the couch, motions for him to stand still.

"i need you to take off your shirt."

minhyung reddens at the order, covering his chest, but donghyuck rolls his eyes and clarifies his intentions.

"how will i heal you if i can't see what to heal?"

"o-oh," minhyung nods, still flustered, beginning to take his armor off, piece by piece. donghyuck doesn't flush one bit, any sort of embarrassment put on hold by overwhelming worry.

the bruises show with every piece minhyung removes. there are marks on his arm, a red patch on his side.

"turn around."

minhyung nods, turns his back to the prince. donghyuck has to stop himself from gasping.

the crown prince's back is a map of bruises, healed but not quite, marks of abuse from ages ago. donghyuck feels tears prick the sides of his eyes, but he swallows them down, focuses, instead on the task of healing minhyung. he takes a deep breath, chants an incantation, his hands glowing with a gentle warmth.

first, he hovers over the fresh bruise, watching as the black and blue spot turns melts back into pale skin. then, he makes quick work of the smaller contusions, his hand leaving a trail of healed flesh as he moves to other areas.

"ah," now, donghyuck's hand is hovering over minhyung's back, but old bruises are much harder to heal than new ones. instead, he changes the spell, zaps a calming aura around the crown prince, leaving the room smelling of lavender."i should've come sooner."

"oh," minhyung shakes his head, working to dress himself once donghyuck motions that he is done. "those are old."

"that doesn't make me worry less!"

"i-it's nothing to worry about," minhyung defends, waving his hands before him. "it's just—"

"i _know_ your customs are different from mine," donghyuck cuts him off. "but when mother got mad at brother for marrying out of royal lineage, she just sulked in her room for at least three weeks!"

minhyung sighs as he buttons his dress shirt. "wish it were like that."

donghyuck purses his lips. "wait here."

minhyung tilts his head to the side in question, but donghyuck is quick to disappear to his chambers, only to return with a golden chain of some sorts. the bracelet glows in donghyuck's hands, handing it over to the crown prince once he is finished.

"keep it."

"huh?" minhyung blinks, confused. "what is it?"

"a_ charm_," donghyuck explains. "it won't do much, but it should offer a bit of protection."

a beat passes before minhyung takes the trinket and wears it on his wrist.

"thanks."

"does sire jaemin know?"

"about?" minhyung's head tilts. "the punishments?"

donghyuck nods.

"no," minhyung shakes his head, a bit sad. "i...i don't really want him to know either."

a show of courage. donghyuck understands well.

"then..." donghyuck inhales. "just go to me if you get hurt again, then."

minhyung's eyes widen in surprise. "well—"

"we're friends, aren't we?" donghyuck motions, taking one of minhyung's hands in both of his. "i want to look out for you."

minhyung's gaze alternates between donghyuck's hands and his face. "we...we are."

donghyuck squeezes his hand.

"thank you for looking out for me."

donghyuck grins.

"but..." this time, it's minhyung who gives donghyuck's hand a squeeze. "be careful."

donghyuck shrugs. "i can handle myself."

"around the queen," minhyung adds, a bit hesitant. "_mother._ be careful around mother."

donghyuck quirks a brow, but keeps the obvious question in.

"i'm going to go." minhyung withdraws his hand, taking his armored coat and putting it back on. "jaemin will wonder where i am if i don't."

donghyuck nods, managing a tiny wave. "tell him i say hi."

minhyung nods, then leaves without another word.

"jeno."

the ghost pops up from within the walls, heralding his arrival with a small wave. "hi."

donghyuck walks towards his bed and lets his body free-fall. "are your customs really like that?"

"no." jeno answers quickly, shaking his head.

donghyuck knits his brows. "is the queen _new, _then?"

"hm," jeno hums, gesturing vaguely. "you could say that."

"she had a _whip,_ jeno," the sick feeling from earlier is back with a vengeance. donghyuck clenches his fist, evens out his breathing. "minhyung had so many bruises."

jeno fills with concern. "we really aren't like that..."

"i would've expected that much." donghyuck sighs, his eyes fixated on a patch of ceiling. "but minhyung is terrified of his own mother."

there's contemplative silence.

"she isn't his mother."

the revelation makes donghyuck sit up, eyes wide, but fatigue makes him fall onto the bed.

"i'm getting a headache."

"sorry."

"no, it's okay," donghyuck dismisses the sentiment, before realizing that he is still in his ceremonial garb. "i should change out of this."

jeno hums.

"close your eyes, jeno."

the ghost obediently follows, and donghyuck snaps to change into a more comfortable pair of lounge clothes.

"are you done?"

"i am."

jeno hovers close. "you looked great today."

it's out of place, but donghyuck smiles nonetheless.

the queen doesn't join them for dinner. before, he and minhyung would sit on opposite ends of the table, but as their friendship grew, their seats have gotten closer.

tonight, they sit side by side.

"eat more," donghyuck places another bread roll on minhyung's plate, before taking a bite out of his own. "nutrition helps."

minhyung nods, chuckles. "thanks."

when he returns to his chambers, the first thing donghyuck does is soak in a bath with calming oils. his head is still racing with thoughts, his heart heavy with fear for his future, the sickening sound of a whip cracking marble replaying in his consciousness.

"get it together," he scolds himself, shaking his head as he lightly slaps his cheeks. "you can't be scared now."

he emerges in linen pajamas, smelling of lavender and lemon. drying his hair takes a snap of his fingers.

"jeno?

it takes a few seconds, but the ghost boy promptly emerges from behind his headboard.

"yes?"

as if on cue, donghyuck glows with a faint illumination, and he lets himself fall onto the plush mattress, arms stretched and wide-open.

"hold me."

jeno snickers, before zooming into donghyuck's arms.

"you smell nice," he comments, nuzzling against the prince's cheek. "you had a long day, didn't you?"

"i did." donghyuck nods, lets himself be comforted.

it's silent. donghyuck only hears his own breath, but it's not as lonely as it was before.

"i have to be _strong,_ right?" it's a rhetorical question, donghyuck's eyes trained on the ceiling. "for my kingdom."

"mhm," jeno hums. "for me too."

donghyuck snorts. "why though?"

jeno shrugs, wiggling a bit to make himself comfortable. "why not? it might motivate you."

donghyuck scoffs in disbelief. "narcissist!"

"heh." for a moment, jeno turns serious. "i'm worried too."

"well..." donghyuck sighs, patting jeno's back. "if the queen tries and hurts me, i'd have her know that i am the most powerful wizard in our kingdom."

jeno beams, and donghyuck thinks he resembles a cat.

"show her what you got!"

the room fills with the sound of slow breathing.

"i'm worried about minhyung too."

"me too," jeno nods, nuzzles closer. "i don't know what we can do."

"you can come back to life?" donghyuck quips, ever cheeky. jeno groans, making the prince burst out laughing. "_kidding._ i just have to stay vigilant."

jeno hums. "i can only pray for the best."

"you can also keep hugging me," donghyuck moves so they're side by side, throwing his arm around jeno's torso. the ring glimmers by his bedside table, but he pays it no mind. a betrothal has never signified love.

"okay," jeno pulls him closer, tighter. "i can do that."


	10. summer winds

four months pass in the kingdom of marble.

these are busy times, especially for a newly-betrothed prince from a neighboring kingdom. donghyuck lets the seasons pass with a fully-packed schedule, filled with lessons and training that will groom him to be the perfect ruler.

like the kingdom of the sun, gender holds no precedence on power in the kingdom of marble. once they are wed, minhyung is to be crowned king of the land, and both of them are expected to rule side by side.

there are differences, however.

with his skills, it has been decided that donghyuck will handle areas of diplomacy and foreign affairs, seeing as he himself hails from a foreign kingdom. local politics, on the other hand, falls mostly in minhyung's hands.

but that doesn't mean he's getting off easy.

as the crown prince's betrothed, donghyuck is still expected to learn the kingdom's history as well as local customs and traditions. it's no problem for him, as he has been prepared for engagement training, and has been itching to ask a couple of burning questions.

"pardon me," he raises his hand, interrupting his instructor in the middle of an etiquette lesson. "how do parents usually reprimand their children in the kingdom?"

the lady blinks, quirking a perfectly shaped brow.

"well i'm sure it's not any different from your kingdom."

"hm," donghyuck hums. "i would've presumed the punishments here were more _corporeal _than ours?"

"i believe not!" his instructor holds a rather horrified expression, a hand to her chest in shock. "sure, there are parents who would reprimand with light taps, but..."

the sound of a whip hitting marble resounds in donghyuck's conscious. he tries not to shudder.

"i don't think they would go to _heavier _extremes."

donghyuck juts his lip out in contemplation.

"why do you ask, your highness?"

"i'm just curious," donghyuck shows her a most magnificent grin, eager to quell her worries. "let's proceed to the next part? this next one on affectionate displays?"

"oh absolutely," the instructor hastens to return to the lesson, and donghyuck does his best to remain diligent.

mornings are for history and etiquette, and the afternoons are for politics and diplomacy. donghyuck doesn't find the lessons any different from what he has back home, so they’re not that daunting for someone of his pedigree.

_minhyung,_ however, is a different case.

"now, your highnesses, what is the best way to win a war?"

as they will both be ruling the kingdom once minhyung is crowned king, there are times that he joins in the politics lessons. donghyuck, however, has noticed something.

"uh," minhyung scratches his cheek, sheepish. "i guess it's to be more powerful than the enemy."

donghyuck stops himself from rolling his eyes.

"_perhaps_," the elderly instructor's lips are pursed, his expression neutral despite his subtle dissatisfaction. "we are, after all, a soldier's nation, so you may think that that is the best way to win."

minhyung stifles a whine, but donghyuck hears it.

"how about you, dear sun prince?" he turns his attention to where donghyuck sits. "what is the best way to win a war?"

unlike minhyung's stuttering declamation, donghyuck radiates confidence in his speech, his answer.

"prevent it."

"hm," the instructor hums, an amused smirk curling upon his thin lips. "would you care to expound on that?"

"it's basic to assume that the best way to win a war is to be more powerful than the enemy," donghyuck explains, years of lessons from his own kingdom’s tutors and scholars ringing loudly in his memory. "but in truth, there are no real winners in war, only a side with lesser casualties."

the instructor nods, gesturing for him to continue.

"war comes rife with many costs, mostly from the backbone of the kingdom itself—its _people_."

even minhyung seems to be enraptured with his thoughts.

"if i were to be asked, to start a war is to _lose_ it."

"as expected from the peaceful sun kingdom," the instructor begins a slow clap, satisfied with his answer. donghyuck feels pride bubble up in his chest. "though it is good to be strong and prepared, his highness is right in his claim that winning a war usually comes at the price of losing our people."

"oh." minhyung nods, taking notes for the first time in the duration of the class. it almost makes donghyuck snort, but at least the prince is diligent enough.

"one can easily win a war, but only great rulers know that it is best to_ prevent_ it from happening,” their instructor continues, solemn as he explains. “as the aftermath of rebuilding from the ruins of war comes with an even greater effort."

the class goes on smoothly, ending right as the castle bells ring for the start of tea time.

"good class today," the instructor has his eyes fixed on donghyuck as he says his praises. "the kingdom of marble struck a great deal with the kingdom of the sun."

donghyuck waves the sentiment off, but he beams in high spirits. "you are much too kind."

minhyung, for once, does not immediately leave after class.

"is it like that in your kingdom?" he asks once the instructor is gone, his posture loosening at the absence. donghyuck remains looking regal, a mark of years of etiquette training.

"mhm," he nods, fixing up his things and stashing it in a leather pouch. "but i withheld_ some_ information."

"oh?" minhyung's eyes brighten, obviously curious. "is it something you can share with me?"

donghyuck thinks he resembles a puppy. he snorts.

"well," he leans closer, his voice a low whisper. "all that i said are our best practices, but majority of our neighboring states are too_ afraid_ of my incredibly bullheaded brother to even try and attack."

the face minhyung makes is priceless. "wow."

their pair leave the classroom together, and donghyuck is quick to link their arms, mostly out of habit.

"you don't like class much, do you?"

minhyung blinks, caught off-guard by the sudden question.

"uh," he stutters, shakes his head. "not really."

donghyuck juts his lip out. "i used to not like class either."

"really?" minhyung's eyes widen in disbelief.

"i was really young, of course," donghyuck expounds. "but i got used to the routine once i got older."

"oh."

"was it not the same for you?"

"i don't think i've done this for that long—" minhyung pauses midway into his statement, as if he caught himself saying something he shouldn't. "i mean i—"

"did you focus that much on training?" donghyuck tries not to be too suspicious, but there's a furrow in his brow.

"y-yeah!" minhyung nods, almost frantic. "you _know,_ we're a soldier country, so the focus was on combat."

"oh," donghyuck stops himself from saying “_but you're crown prince_”, not too eager to stir an issue.

"speaking of..."

"training?" donghyuck knows him by now.

"yup!" minhyung beams, and donghyuck thinks he looks like he's been endowed with new life. "i'll be going."

"can i come with?"

minhyung looks at him like he grew a second head. "why, though?"

donghyuck shrugs. "i want to watch."

minhyung pouts, contemplative. "well..."

"you can also show me something you're good at," donghyuck cuts, teasing. "i _completely_ obliterated you in politics class—don't you want to get even?"

"oh..." minhyung nods in understanding. "ohhh!"

"do you_ see_ where i'm getting at?"

"yeah!" for once, minhyung looks absolutely excited. "let's waste no time, then! nana doesn't like waiting."

donghyuck splutters. "or you don't like making him wait."

the crown prince whines.

"_haechan_!"

* * *

the sun is still harsh in the last legs of summer. donghyuck sits under the canopy of a large tree, knees close to his chest and chin cradled on his palms as he watches the crown prince and his beloved retainer duke it out on the field.

"too slow!"

"_en garde_!"

it's not like donghyuck didn't have training. he started his magic studies at an early age of five, earlier than the usual seven that most nobles start with. however, donghyuck was born with an immense amount of power, warranting a need for control, hence the decision to start early.

but training in the kingdom of the sun starts with harnessing the power of the celestials (read: meditation), before actually going through spells and technique. donghyuck wasn't much of a fan of any, easily growing bored of the breathing exercises and the meditative counting. once he learned the basics of controlling his force, he preferred going with his own spells, his own unconventional flow.

sure, he’s his kingdom’s most powerful, but his brother beats him out in technique, beats him out in execution. no one has to know outside of the sun kingdom's walls, though.

perhaps this is why he thinks sword training is a bit...

_boring._

"take this!" jaemin strikes with his rapier, which minhyung parries with the edge of his broadsword. he pushes him back, forcing jaemin to do a somersault for distance.

donghyuck yawns. he doesn't remember his brother-in-law’s training session being this much of a sleeper. then again, it must be because most magic knights are natural showstoppers.

minhyung lifts his broadsword with both hands and strikes down, but jaemin is quick to roll away and swipe at the crown prince's feet. minhyung falls to his back, making a loud noise of metal armor clanging against grass, and jaemin points the end of his blade at his neck.

"two for me."

donghyuck yawns again.

minhyung and jaemin continue on with their duel, looking evenly matched despite the clear difference in style. from an observer's point of view, minhyung focuses more on raw strength and defense, while jaemin depends on his speed and agility. donghyuck's feeling a_ little_ neglected, though. so, he decides to do what he does best, as a youthful royal needy for some attention.

_whine. _

"i'm _boooooooored_," he makes sure to exaggerate the length of his syllables, his cheeks puffed up while sing-songing for added effect. "is that _really_ all you do in training?"

the two stop in their tracks to spare him a glance.

"what do you mean?" minhyung asks, brows furrowed, confused at the sudden jab.

"you guys just swing your sword around," donghyuck whines further, a pout in his lips as he speaks. "where is the elegance, the showmanship, the—"

he gestures with his hands. “you _know_—"

jaemin and minhyung exchange a look, obviously baffled as to what donghyuck was getting at.

"i mean not _you,_ sire jaemin," donghyuck clarifies, nodding to himself as he addresses the rose-haired knight. "you're really fun to watch, what with your technique and your acrobatics."

jaemin curtsies, though confused.

"_minhyung_, though..."

minhyung's already about to pout, when jaemin interjects.

"would you like to try and lift his highness' sword?"

donghyuck blinks, surprised at the sudden turn of events. he stands from under the tree, dusts his pants free of grass as he walks closer to the pair.

"will it make a difference?" donghyuck walks to their pair, eyeing the rather large broadsword which takes more than half of minhyung's height. still, minhyung seems to have no problem carrying it with one hand, so he assumes it'd be lighter than it looks.

"it would be better to see it for yourself," jaemin's eyesmile looks a bit conniving, but donghyuck isn't one to back out of a dare.

"are you sure about this?" minhyung looks hesitant, _worried,_ even, but he flips the sword to hand it over, hilt first. "it's a bit heavy, so..."

"i don't think it'd be that ba—"

donghyuck falls to the lawn the moment he receives the sword in his hand, his arms unable to lift the enormous weight upwards, despite full, bodily effort.

"what the—"

he stands, bends over to try and lift the sword with both hands, but the large weapon doesn't budge.

"don't do that, you'll injure yourself—" minhyung warns, but donghyuck is stubborn, so he tries one last time, seated on the soft.

he fails.

jaemin, unable to control himself, bursts into giggles.

"why is your sword so _heavy_?" donghyuck asks, yelling in disbelief. "is it enchanted?"

"uh, _no_," minhyung shakes his head, before effortlessly lifting the monstrous weapon off of the ground with one hand. "we don't enchant our weapons here."

"then _how_?!" donghyuck gestures to the scene before him—minhyung swinging his sword leisurely, like it didn’t weight a thousand pounds, just to rid it of stubborn, stray grass. it's hard to believe that he could barely lift it off the ground a minute ago, when the crown prince treats it like nothing but a toy sword, or a tree branch of sorts.

"_training_," jaemin motions, finally free from the giggles. "his highness has had that sword since he was five."

donghyuck is still in disbelief, failing to imagine the ridiculous image of a toddler carrying a sword that is much bigger than him. "i guess that's impressive."

"it's nothing," minhyung is sheepish despite his awe-inspiring ability. "i just wanted to be a good knight."

"to be a better crown prince?" donghyuck pushes.

"that too, i guess."

"is your sword like that too?" donghyuck now turns to jaemin, who is all too eager to hand off his twin rapiers. this time, at least, donghyuck can carry the weapon in his hands, though they prove to be a bit heavier than his staff.

"i focus on speed and technique," jaemin explains, beaming. "his highness is more on raw strength and resilience."

donghyuck nods, returning the rapiers.

"well, i guess it's not that boring now," the prince hates being proven wrong, but he is gracious enough to accept his defeat. he turns to minhyung, head cocked towards the weapon. "that's a crazy sword."

minhyung grins, awkwardly chuckling.

"what about his highness?" jaemin moves the conversation forward. "do you have an offensive spell that you practice, or is that not in your line of expertise?"

"well..." donghyuck contemplates on showing his powers without the help of his staff. the emblem is used to temper his powers, but… "would you have a target that i can aim at?"

"oooh, a demonstration!" jaemin sounds genuinely excited. minhyung looks quite curious as well. "i'll ask the knights to prepare something! please wait!"

jaemin's armor rattles as he runs to fetch one of the knights, coming back with a straw person that he perches a couple of meters away from where they stood within a few minutes.

"is this far enough, your highness?" he asks, waving in the distance.

"yes! now please clear out!"

"but shouldn't it be okay?" jaemin blinks, though he obediently returns to their little group. "i trust his highness."

"great, but i barely trust myself," his tone lacks any sort of self-depreciation, only blunt facts. "my control is _awful _without my staff."

"oh."

with that warning, both swordsmen step back to give donghyuck ample space as he prepares to fire a spell. the prince takes a deep breath in, calming his nerves as he focuses all of his energy on the tips of his fingers.

"slow and steady," donghyuck mutters, stretching his arm out and aiming his two fingers at the straw person target. a bright light forms a vortex at the tip, swirling as it gains power, a true mark of a celestial wizard. minhyung and jaemin watch in the sidelines, wide-eyed and awestruck.

"_ha_!"

the light zooms straight and hits the heart of the target, a bullseye. but the impact turns out to be larger than necessary, creating a circle of blackened grass of a few diameters under the burning strawman.

"i'll take care of it!" donghyuck acts with haste, too used to tiny accidents, putting out the fire with a small, targeted rain spell, before whispering life back to the grass. a few blackened spots remain, but it still looks much better than the immediate aftermath.

"that was impressive," jaemin offers applause with minhyung following suit. "but don't you think it's a bit troubling that both you and the crown prince depend on raw strength to attack?"

donghyuck squints, slightly offended. "_hey_."

jaemin snickers. "perhaps that's what i'm here for."

minhyung pouts. "i _guess_ you provide that balance."

"frankly, though,” donghyuck dusts his hands. “i would've thought the crown prince would have a more balanced fighting style."

"hey."

donghyuck shrugs.

"maybe so," jaemin sways on his heels, "but you have to admit that the crown prince is still quite impressive."

minhyung's cheeks color. "you're flattering me."

"i do not flatter, your highness," jaemin's eyes are happy crescents, clear and bright and honest. donghyuck would’ve been annoyed normally, but he’s simply enjoying minhyung's growing fluster in the exchange. "i'm merely telling the truth, that you are a formidable warrior."

minhyung scratches the back of his neck. "well, thanks."

"although..."

this time, jaemin looks as if he was reminiscing something, his expression one that donghyuck has seen a couple of moons before.

"i have a vague memory of another warrior, perhaps i've passed him in the kingsguard." the knight furrows his brows, almost as if his memory escapes him. minhyung tilts his head, curious of the tale.

"his weapon is _peculiar._ the hilt and the blade are of the darkest ebony..." jaemin continues, like he was recounting a dream. "the pommel was a _panther_, i think."

"a panther?" donghyuck asks.

minhyung has turned awfully silent.

"mhm, a panther," jaemin repeats.

"but what's more peculiar is that a throwing scythe is connected to the hilt via a chain. it must take a lot of skill to wield, since chained weapons are unpredictable, and...!"

donghyuck is hit with a sense of déjà vu. jaemin clutches at his temple, groaning in pain.

"sire jae—"

"nana!" minhyung is quick to come to the knight's side, an arm around his shoulder to keep him steady. "what—"

"a _headache_," jaemin's breathing is labored, making speech hard to execute. "his highness has seen it. it comes and goes."

donghyuck's brows furrow. he remembers the first instance he's seen this—the walk down memory lane, followed by a headache, then a slight daze. looking at it, it seems the knight is already in the dazed part of the narrative, his eyes cloudy and unfocused.

"i think you should let him rest."

jaemin makes a move to protest, but the crown prince has already lifted him into his arms and into a bridal carry. donghyuck would've been jealous, really, mostly at the sudden gallantness the usually stuttering minhyung is displaying, but he's too overwhelmed with confused worry to even feel envy.

"your highness!" jaemin attempts to step down from minhyung's hold, but minhyung proves physically stronger. "please put me down! this is _improper_!"

minhyung shakes his head. "i'll take you to your room."

jaemin deflates, his cheeks flushed as he leans close. at least, minhyung remembers to spare a glance at donghyuck, who simply dismisses him with a wave.

"go."

donghyuck watches their pair with furrowed brows. but it's not jealousy—far from it. it seems as if something is blocking jaemin's memory from remembering things connected to...black cats? panthers?

_a raven-haired boy, with a smile that makes him look like a cat._

jeno.

"could it..." donghyuck shakes his head, clearing his mind of any hasty assumptions. "i need to look into this."

* * *

the next day is a free day, so donghyuck goes to the library.

it's not the first time he's been here. history classes are held in the second floor balcony, while certain political strategy lessons happen where the maps and models are placed. however, it is the first time that he's here for leisure.

at least, as leisurely as investigations go, especially when accompanied by a_ ghost._

"i've read through most of these," donghyuck groans, flipping through another history book that his instructor assigned in class. "nothing about what i'm looking for."

"what_ are_ you looking for?" jeno asks, hovering close to the shelf donghyuck is poring through. it took a bit of convincing to drag him to library, but aside from keeping company, the specter hasn't been of much help.

"_answers_."

"to what questions?"

donghyuck sighs, replacing the book on the shelf.

"it's happened _twice_," he begins, arms crossed over his chest in frustration. "sire jaemin would talk about something from memory or from a dream, then he'd get a splitting headache after."

jeno's brows furrow. "that's weird."

"there's a pattern to it," donghyuck continues. "whenever it happens, he talks about a black cat? a panther?"

jeno's expression shifts to something unreadable.

"huh," he hovers off, floating backwards with his arms folded behind his head. "_peculiar_."

donghyuck groans. "you're being weird today."

"how so?" jeno blinks, head tilted to the side.

"i don't know," donghyuck shakes his head, stomps off to the grand staircase that connects the two library floors. "you're being _dismissive_."

jeno does not deny, nor retaliate. donghyuck huffs.

it looks as if jeno has no plans to cooperate, so donghyuck takes it upon himself to continue his investigation without further assistance. from the staircase, he lets his gaze roam across the shelves, the displays, the many desks.

"if _i _were a clue," he mutters. "where would i—"

his eyes land on a grand map, smack dab at the very landing of the grand staircase. it's peculiar, to have a map of the kingdom sit at such a lavish position, when—

"i locked the doors, right?"

jeno nods. "you did."

with that confirmed, donghyuck casts an unveiling spell on the frame, the map glowing with a soft light immediately after. slowly, the lines and figures melt back into what looks like a portrait of four—a family portrait?

"w-what..?"

at the very center is a beautiful lady, with long, dark hair that cascades into waves down her shoulder. she wears a gown of deep red, with a decorated black sash, pinned with a brooch in the shape of a deer head. silver antlers, tipped with rubies, serve as her crown.

behind her is a regal man, bearded and tall, looking stern yet warm. his hair is salt and pepper, his garb similar to the noble's staple in the kingdom, yet his sash is decorated with many medals—a mark of numerous achievements. like the lady, the sash is pinned with a brooch shaped like a deer head, and silver antlers, tipped with sapphires, serve as his crown.

_the king and queen?_

completing the portrait are two youths, one girl and one boy. the girl looks older, haughty but with kind eyes. her gown is a more youthful version of her mother's, and instead of the sash, a choker on her neck carries the kingdom's deer emblem. her crown is silver antlers, tipped with emeralds.

and the _boy—_

donghyuck watches as jeno floats close to the portrait, right next to where the boy is: a perfect copy.

suddenly, donghyuck feels dizzy. he holds the banister to keep himself steady, his head running a mile per minute with a million unanswered queries.

"jeno," his voice shakes, his eyes wide with realization. "who are you?"

jeno doesn't answer, his eyes fixated on the regal likeness. there's a certain sorrow radiating from his posture; something akin to longing, or to missing. as if—

"you're a _prince_?" donghyuck asks, brows furrowed.

jeno nods, monotone in his delivery. "yeah. a prince."

"and?"

"i _died_?"

jeno hovers away from the frame, while donghyuck waves off the unveiling spell, letting the portrait turn back into a map of the many territories of the kingdom of marble.

"why do you sound so unsure?" donghyuck pushes, his brows knit in frustrated curiosity.

jeno purses his lips, shakes his head.

"it's _complicated_."

suddenly, a gust fills the library. the books on the table open and flip, the curtains swaying in a frenzy. donghyuck holds the banister tight, eyes shut, shielding his face from the sudden torrent.

jeno is gone the moment he opens his eyes.

* * *

in the castle, there is a tower.

jeno doesn't like the tower. it is dark, it is _cold_, and it is full of unanswered questions.

he floats up the stairs, his feet never touching the cracked marble, deteriorating from years of neglect. soon, he reaches the topmost room, a dungeon of sorts, and phases in.

it's _empty,_ save for one thing.

in the middle is a bed, and on the bed is a body—of a raven haired boy with eyelashes so long, lips that curl like a cat's.

_his_ body.

jeno remembers what haechan asked, why he's so unsure if he's dead or not. he floats towards the corpse, untouched by decay or deterioration. sometimes, when he lingers too long, he could see a faint rise of the chest, the smallest sigh of breath.

"i wish i could answer you," he mutters, his fingers hovering over the corpse's arm—his arm. it's cold. _dead. _"but i don't even know the answer myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think of this revelation? a prince? what kind? tell me your thoughts!


	11. overcast

jeno doesn't come in the evening.

he doesn't come the following day either. donghyuck has tried calling out to him like always, but instead of a ghostly head popping out from within the walls with a wave and a grin, he is met with silence.

"i must've really angered him."

donghyuck has grown unused to waking alone, but he shakes off the heavy feeling, tells himself he cannot grow too spoiled. if it hurts jeno to tell him the truth, then he must find out the truth on his own.

besides, being busy should help with the growing heartache of missing. right?

(_wrong_.)

"ugh," donghyuck groans, letting his head fall onto the parchment of the book he was reading. it's been three days of no leads, no clues, and no jeno, and he has to admit—it’s getting to him.

"what's wrong?" minhyung asks, looking like the diligent one for once. their politics instructor has left them with books to pore over, something about crisis prevention, but there's too many questions in donghyuck's head for him to properly focus on the task.

"i'm not feeling it today," donghyuck admits, pouting as he speaks. "don't mind me. you can be the model student now."

minhyung huffs. "you're extra sarcastic today"

donghyuck snorts. "_and_?"

there's just too much happening. the portrait of what seemed like the royal family was one thing, but jeno also recently revealed he was a _prince_, and it didn't seem like he was _just_ a prince either.

"maybe you should take a day-off," minhyung flips through the book, but donghyuck knows he's only browsing through the pictures. maybe jaemin would find that cute. "you can rest, you know."

donghyuck groans, rolls his eyes. "i don't want to."

something is peculiar. donghyuck has read history books, cover to cover, but he has yet to see a mention of another crown prince, of another royal family that was deposed before minhyung's family took the throne. the politics of kingdoms lie heavily in succession, and abrupt changes were sure to be recorded as the revolutionary sort.

but no. there's no mention of a family of four, of a raven-haired royal court with a son and a daughter.

a son named _jeno._

"minhyung," donghyuck lifts his head up ever so slightly, just enough to make eye contact with the crown prince seated across. "who was the crown prince before you?"

minhyung blinks, gulps, in a way that makes donghyuck suspicious.

"huh?"

"you _know_..." donghyuck straightens his posture, gesturing with his hands as he speaks. "like, before succession?"

minhyung looks about ready to bolt out of the room. _weird._

"y-you mean my father?" the crown prince stutters, trying his hardest to not make eye-contact with donghyuck. "i think you're just referring to my father."

donghyuck squints. this is definitely weird behavior, even for someone with a chronic stutter.

"are you sure?" he pushes, unsatisfied with the obvious lie. minhyung fiddles nervously with the pages of the book, his eyes trained on the grand map at the top of the staircase. _huh._ "not even a _cousin_? or a brother?"

"none that i can think of."

donghyuck readies the unveiling spell, power crackling on his fingertips, but minhyung has already stood from his seat, ready to exit.

"minhyung?"

"i have to go," he collects his own notebook with haste, barely sparing a glance at the sun prince. "i just remembered that mother gave me a task."

donghyuck stands from his own seat. "we still have diplomacy class—"

"it's an urgent matter," minhyung pushes the door open, lets himself out without further ado. "see you!"

_baffled_ is an understatement.

"okay," donghyuck says, mostly to the door. "see you."

he goes back to his seat, snapping his fingers to let a couple of history books float onto his table.

"if you want something done, you really have to do it on your own, huh?" he mutters, flipping open one of the textbooks he's pored over multiple times before.

he's read it all—from the founding of the kingdom, down to the installation of the current royal family. there's no mention of a deposition, a revolution, a civil war.

of_ course_, no mention of jeno.

"then why are there_ portraits_?" he flips to the earlier chapters, hoping to find an explanation, an answer. "if they were an older family, a family before this current succession, then all the more their names should be here."

he's considered the other possibilities, like jeno not using his real name or something of the sorts, but even then, he should have found a miniature copy of the portrait he had unveiled behind the map at the top of the staircase.

the map at the top of the staircase.

the _map_ at the top—

"that's it!"

the realization hits him like a brick. if the_ portraits_ were veiled, perhaps the books were too.

taking a deep breath, donghyuck focuses his energy on the open pages, chanting the incantation once his will is centered. lo, the book begins to glow with a subtle light, the pages flipping on their own until they stop on a certain chapter, right before the one that speaks about the current royal family.

donghyuck gasps. the chapter melts away, revealing nothing but the evidence of hastily torn pages.

"what..?"

he takes another book, performs the same incantation. again, the chapter on the current royal family dissipates into torn pages, the edges sticking out from the binds.

he tries again, and again, and _again._

all books come with the same results.

with haste, donghyuck collects the history books, leaving the library before his instructor could even come.

_what did i just uncover?_

donghyuck's head is whirring with a million questions. why were pages torn off? why does it look like the current royal family's history was simply a last-minute addition? what was the kingdom hiding?

what did he get himself into?

his steps are quiet as he enters his room, but his heart is loud as it thrums violently against his ribcage.

"there's no going back," he tells himself, laying the books out on his bed and opening them where the torn pages are. "when i reconstruct these, i’ll see the truth for myself."

he inhales, standing by the edge of the mattress, arms outstretched and palms facing the open pages. there’s an incantation, one that reconstructs lost things, but the spell is an intricate one that donghyuck never truly bothered with. still, he tries his hardest to cast, breathing in as the torn edges of the book glow with a bright orange light. but the light sputters just as quickly, fizzling as it dies out—a failed spell.

but donghyuck tries again.

and again.

and _again._

"why is not working?" he groans, letting himself fall against the empty side of his mattress. was he wrong to have ignored lessons on intricate spells before? "the words may not have been accurate, but i added power—shouldn’t it have done the trick?”

he rolls on his back, eyes trained on the ceiling. there's a tug of hope in his heart, the image of a ghostly head popping up near the chandelier, lazily smiling, lips curled like a cheeky cat. but the ceiling stays empty, and reality comes as a heavy weight on his chest, leaving him sighing like a forlorn idiot.

"maybe i shouldn't have pried too much," donghyuck rolls on his side, lazily waving his arm so the books arrange themselves in a pile at the foot of his bed. "surely he had his reasons for not telling me."

he closes his eyes, thinks of all the times the ghost has avoided answering his questions, all the times he has been vague with his answers. he remembers that time in the north wing—

_the north wing._

donghyuck's eyes fly open. he remembers the ominous aura, the feeling of his breath being sucked out of his lungs the moment he stepped into the hallway. he remembers the surge of magic energy, interfering with his, a thing that should be out-of-place in a kingdom that has deemed magic obsolete. he remembers the late night almost-encounter with the queen, the subtle glow around her form as she walked, lamp in hand, towards the tower.

_the tower._

supposedly under construction, the tower has been off-limits even before his arrival. but he knows that the marble kingdom possesses technology that could rival even the most talented magicians, so to have it be cordoned off for that long with no improvement—

donghyuck sits up, eyes wide, frantic.

"something is suspicious."

resolute, donghyuck pushes himself off of the bed, walking towards his dresser to unearth his circlet from the keeping box. he breathes onto the gold band, letting it glow for a second, before the jewel transforms into a pendant, hanging from a thin, gold chain. donghyuck wears it, makes sure to hide it under the collar of his shirt.

_best to be prepared._

he knows the queen isn't in the castle, as weekdays are supposedly for routine inspection (of what kind, he doesn't know), so now is the perfect time for a sneaky investigation. without wasting more seconds, he leaves his room with a whisper of protection, before making his way towards where the north wing is.

it's as ominous as he remembers. the heavy feeling remains, the lack of life eerie, considering as this is where the queen's chambers are. he would've expected some guards, or even a flurry of attendants running in and out the hallway, but he feels no other presence in the area. _peculiar._

he takes his first step. in his first venture in the north wing, it took a mere three steps for his breath to be knocked out of his lungs, due to the immense and unknown power surrounding the vicinity. but now, with his emblem hanging from his neck as a necklace, glowing with protection, he manages to walk across the hall with no such issue, save for the lingering feeling of dread pooling in his gut.

_there’s no turning back_, he thinks to himself.

the stairs towards the tower slowly come into view. contrary to his expectations, there are no cordons, nor guards that could lead him away so as not to interrupt construction. in fact, he can't even make out any sounds of labor within, his doubts resurfacing with every second.

he takes a deep breath, steels his resolve.

one step, two step. the third step crumbles a little, and donghyuck furrows his brows at the rundown state. where was that construction everyone was speaking of now?

another step. _another._

"how_ high_ is this tower?" he mutters under his breath, feeling fatigued at how long he has been climbing. he looks up, sees no door nor end to the staircase. sighing, he looks back to check his progress.

he gasps.

the floor of the north wing remains in sight. from the looks of it, he has not climbed more than three steps.

"_what_?"

he knows he's climbed more than that. from the sweat on his brow, the fatigue in his legs, he knows he should've gotten further up than what he was seeing.

_something really must be wrong. _

gritting his teeth, donghyuck breaks into a sprint, running up the steps with hope that it would make a difference. he runs, and runs, and _runs_, and, for a moment, looks as if he's succeeding as a door comes into view, but suddenl—suddenly—he bumps into _something_; an unseen barrier of sorts, and he braces himself against the tower wall to keep himself from falling down the staircase.

"this should not be here," donghyuck pushes against the invisible wall, the surface that he touched sparking under his hands. still, it doesn't budge. "this..."

but he's determined. he takes a step back, raises his arm, his hand glowing with a ball of bright, crackling light. if the barrier won't budge with just a push and a shove, then an explosive spell might just do the trick. he isn’t the most powerful wizard of the sun kingdom for nothing.

"don't do that."

donghyuck almost gets whiplash at how quickly he turns to the familiar voice. but instead of glee, he feels a wisp of annoyance. _why now? _he thinks as he scoffs, raising his arm further.

"don't stop me, jeno."

the ghost's features are full of worry, and donghyuck sees him float close in an attempt to grab his arm, but it's only phases through without the aid of the tangibility spell he usually applies.

"that barrier won't—"

"it shouldn't even be here in the first place!"

miffed, donghyuck throws the ball of energy at the invisible barrier. the ball crackles, fizzles upon contact, but donghyuck is keen in seeing his plan push through, so he focuses his hands on the ball and pushes. _hard._

"haechan—"

"just a bit more—"

_crack!_

he looks forth, thinking that he has succeeded, but the crack was not from the barrier but on the ball of energy itself, and donghyuck's eyes widen as rays of bright, blinding light, shoot out from the crevices.

"oh no—"

donghyuck turns to make a run for it, but it happens too fast.

the ball explodes, the impact strong enough to send him flying down the tower. maybe he really shouldn't have been too reckless about this. maybe—

"haechan!"

through the dizzying blur, he sees jeno's form approaching, arms open, ready to receive. at the last minute, donghyuck manages to activate the tangibility spell, his body glowing with a subtle light.

there's a ringing in his ears from the explosion.

and then, everything goes black.

* * *

the north wing looks as if nothing happened. the tower simply works that way. jeno doesn't understand it, like most everything else in the last three years.

_nothing beats you, though._

he looks at the boy in his arms, passed out from the effort.

it's a small walk back to haechan's chambers. it would've been different if he were phasing, like usual, but right now he has an actual, living boy in his arms, and he has to dodge any maids, guards, or attendants that would look at a floating body with suspicion. but he manages.

he _always _does.

opening the door is a bit tricky, what with the lack of tangible hands, but it only takes a small touch from haechan's finger before the door automatically swings open, letting them both in before it locks close.

_magic sure is convenient. _

he walks around the ever familiar room, frowning at the books piled at the foot of the bed. he'd clean it up, in more ways than what is presumable, but his tangibility is limited, so he focuses, instead, on gently setting the sleeping sun prince on the lush mattress.

haechan's chest rises and falls, steady.

jeno floats off to a chair and waits.

* * *

the first thing he feels is a sore, seeping pain in his muscles and a constant ringing in his ears.

he remembers the explosion. with that impact, he's not that sure why he's even alive, or at the very least, _conscious._ it was a nasty recoil, and he's sure that if jeno—

_jeno._

donghyuck opens his eyes, slowly, turning his head to look for the ghost in question, only to find him sitting on the nearby chair, arms crossed over his chest.

from this angle, he _definitely _looks like a prince.

"jeno?"

his throat is a bit sore, much like the rest of his body. still, jeno turns towards his voice, immediately floating close. donghyuck thinks that it's worry etched in his features.

"hey."

"what happened?" donghyuck knows, but it's still best to confirm. "i'm sore."

"the tower," jeno's answers quick, a far cry from the vague musings he's been throwing before he suddenly disappeared. "there was a barrier, and it blasted you away."

  1. _the barrier that shouldn’t have existed._

"but i caught you." there's a certain pride in there, and donghyuck would've grinned at the enthusiasm if he wasn't in this much pain. "i caught you before you could even hit the floor."

donghyuck nods his thanks, silent for a few beats.

"are you still mad at me?"

"no," jeno shakes his head. "i never was."

at that instant, donghyuck feels positively lighter.

"then why did you disappear?" he asks, hurt showing through every syllable. it's only been three days, but jeno had left so abruptly that it left a bad taste in donghyuck's mouth, a dull ache in his young heart. he thinks he has a right to this. "i was really worried."

"sorry," jeno sounds sheepish. "i had some thinking to do."

donghyuck nods, his hurt quick to dissipate.

the room is silent once more.

"why are you doing this?" jeno asks, breaking through the static. "what you did could've cost you your life, you know."

and he _does._ donghyuck _knows_ that what he is doing is beyond any sort of princely duty. still—

"i can feel that something is wrong," he motions, laboring through the motions of sitting up and leaning on his pillow. jeno looks like he wants to assist, but donghyuck is too weak to do an incantation, so he shakes his head and manages alone. "i can't just sit around and stay still, jeno."

he turns to the ghost, locks his own eyes with his.

jeno looks absolutely conflicted.

"i know you're a prince, jeno," donghyuck continues. "you already said so yourself."

jeno nods, arms twined and fiddling.

"why don't the records show you?" donghyuck's tone is rife with frustration. all the questions in his head ring loud and clear, begging to be voiced out. "why are your portraits hidden? why is your—i've seen the books, jeno.”

he staggers to a crawl, fetching the tomes at the foot of the bed. he flips through the pages, until the torn edges are visible, clearly indicating a heft of missing chapters.

"these pages are _missing_," he shows the book to jeno, whose brows furrow even further. "and if you were a prince of long ago, you would've had to appear here."

he's shaking, he knows he is. it's the first time he's truly vocalized his discoveries, and the reality is hitting harder. what secrets are the kingdom of marble holding?

"haechan..." jeno hovers close, his hands outstreched, filled with a wish to comfort. "calm down."

"_calm down_?!" donghyuck looks at him with wide, frantic eyes. jeno flinches at the raised volume, but the sun prince thinks the apology could wait. "i'm so _confused_, jeno, about _you, _about everything—what on earth did i get myself into?"

"_haechan_—"

"you're telling me to calm down, but..." donghyuck balls his fists, tight, trembling. "you're..."

jeno knows what he's going to ask next.

"what _are_ you?"

donghyuck falls back, strength leaving his body. he looks at jeno with pleading eyes, worrying his lips between his teeth, waiting for an answer.

a few beats pass in silence. jeno fiddles with his twined fingers, before heaving a sigh.

"before i tell you..." he begins, hesitant, unsure. "can you promise me one thing?"

donghyuck breathes in to calm his nerves. "what is it?"

"please don't do anything impulsive."

it makes donghyuck snort.

"that does _not _give me peace at all," his laugh is bitter as he shakes his head. "what are you not telling me?"

jeno breathes out, long and steady.

"i'm the crown prince of the kingdom of marble," he looks at donghyuck, eyes unwavering. "my body resides in the tower."

the clues were there, but the information still comes as a shock. donghyuck moves nearer his headboard, feeling faint at the implications of this revelation.

"what..." donghyuck thinks back at his earlier conversation with minhyung, at the suspicious act he displayed. "what does that make minhyung, then?"

"he is my knight," jeno answers, careful. "my_ shield_."

donghyuck frowns.

"what kind of knight betrays his liege?" his words hold venom; a strong accusation. "was there a betrayal? a coup?"

jeno shakes his head. "it's complicated."

donghyuck groans, falling back against the headboard.

"jeno," he pleads, a sick feeling pooling in his gut. if jeno was the _real_ crown prince, then... "please tell me."

"minhyung would not betray me," jeno sounds perfectly sure. "remember what i keep saying about the queen?"

donghyuck feels the haze of anger dissipate, the memories resurfacing quick. he shudders at the queen's icy beauty, at her whip cracking against marble.

against_ minhyung's_ cheek.

"i do."

"i have vague memories of a hunt, of a deer in the forest. minhyung and jaemin were with me, then," jeno continues, looking pained with recollection. "but when i awoke, i was in the tower, my body on a bed before me."

donghyuck feels tears prick the corners of his hues.

"jeno..."

"i tried going back, but it wasn't working. when i investigated, three weeks had already passed after my hunt." his fists clench, his jaw hardening. "when i went to the throne room, i saw a woman i've never seen in my life."

jeno's voice begins to shake with the retelling.

"she was wearing my mother's crown," anger seeped through every syllable. "minhyung was kneeling in front of her, weeping, pleading. he did not look happy at all."

any thoughts of betrayal has fled donghyuck's conscious.

"i don't know where my family is," jeno's tone grows quiet, somber. "i searched everywhere in the palace, but it looks as if we were wiped from every portrait, every book."

his eyes fix upon the books on donghyuck's bed.

"jaemin doesn't even remember me."

donghyuck's heart falls with the expression jeno makes—a sad, bitter smile, devoid of hope and full of pain. though weak, he crawls close, using the smallest bit of his energy to make his hands glow so he could hold jeno's hand in his—a small comfort for the sorrows of a forgotten crown prince.

"i'm sorry."

jeno shakes his head.

"how long has it been since then?"

"three years, i think," jeno shrugs, wiping unshed tears with the back of his hand. "i have a vague recollection."

donghyuck moves closer, touches his cheek with a gentle hand.

"you must've suffered." _that long._

jeno chuckles, but it's less bitter than before.

"well," he turns to donghyuck, his eyes in upward crescents. "i've just been biding time as the castle's friendly ghost."

donghyuck snorts. "no one has seen you until i arrived."

"ahaha," jeno laughs, sheepish. "yeah."

donghyuck takes a deep breath in. he's just been told an insurmountable amount of information, with implications that makes his gut swirl. he's already sure that the queen spells bad news, but despite jeno's trust, there remains a lingering doubt as to how minhyung plays in all of this.

he groans.

"i have dinner with him later."

jeno pouts. he makes a move to nuzzle against donghyuck's shoulder, but as the spell didn't cover his body, he only stumbles forth at the act.

"sorry," donghyuck tries not to laugh.

"it's fine." jeno waves it off. "but please, don't be too harsh on minhyung."

donghyuck sighs, puffs his cheeks out in frustration.

"i'll try."

dinner comes. after cleaning himself and absorbing the rays of the afternoon sun, donghyuck feels relieved of the pain, enough to keep him walking and standing until it's time to sleep. he sits at his usual spot at the dinner table, waits for minhyung to come.

but he doesn't.

minhyung doesn't show up for politics class the next day, nor in the diplomacy lessons. donghyuck checks his chambers, the courtyard, the rose garden, but there are no signs of the "crown prince."

how timely, donghyuck thinks.

"looks like i'm going to need some assistance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the plot thickens...


	12. sunset glow

it's been a week since he last saw minhyung.

usually, he wouldn't be suspicious, but there are things that he knows _now_ that he didn't know back then, so donghyuck finds it hard to keep his thoughts from going elsewhere. of course, there are things that ground him, apart from jeno's trust and what he knows about the queen, but he has a need to know minhyung's side in all of this, to dispel his suspciouns.

"_he’s my shield_." jeno had said. but if that were the case—

"penny for your thoughts, your highness?"

donghyuck snaps out of his reverie.

after a fruitless afternoon of searching for minhyung, he has decided to invite the rose knight for tea, on the premise of worry about his health, among other things.

"oh," donghyuck blinks, avoiding jaemin's scrutinizing gaze. sharp like a fox, really. "well, there _is_ something that's bothering me."

jaemin quirks a brow. "may i know, your highness?"

donghyuck is a lot of things. he's the kingdom of the sun's most powerful wizard, born a genius, raised with a reckless streak. still, he's kind, well-loved by his people, oftentimes compared to the sun himself.

sometimes, however, he's nothing more but a_ brat._

"well..." he starts sniffling, his gaze forlorn, willing a few pricks of tears to slide from the edge of his eyes. "you see..."

"your highness?" jaemin's tone is full of worry. donghyuck cheers on the inside, knows that his plan is working perfectly.

"it's _minhyung_," here, donghyuck chooses to meet jaemin's eyes, pouting as he sniffs and scrunches his nose to quell the barrage of faux tears.

jaemin's gaze turns sharp. "what about his highness?"

donghyuck sniffles again.

"he's been _avoiding_ me," he confesses, which isn't much of a lie, but the way he says it makes the little hide-and-seek akin to something more like treason. "i know i've said some things and i—"

he makes his lip quiver, gazes somewhere far-off.

"i haven't seen him all week!"

this time, donghyuck lets out big, baby sobs. _drama. _

"your highness!" jaemin gets off his chair, swift to comfort the sobbing royal. "as far as i know, her majesty has been taking him out for excursions into the village."

donghyuck sniffles again, pouts. frankly, donghyuck couldn't care less, but if he's going to get jaemin on his side, he might as well look offended.

"i didn't even know that." he croaks, voice trembling.

"your highness," jaemin's expression fills with guilt, and donghyuck almost feels bad about it. "i'm sure the crown prince just missed out on informing you and—"

"it's okay, sire," he pulls a handkerchief out from his breast pocket, obscenely blowing his nose to make a point. "i'm sure _you're _the one he trusts the most."

again, a fact he supports, but he needs a little pull, so he says his words with intent.

"your highness i assure you," jaemin pleads. "it's not_ like_—"

"oh, but i _want_ it to be like that," donghyuck motions, matter of fact, punctuated with more sniffles. again, he lies not. "you make_ such _a good pair and i don't mind it!"

jaemin colors, but is adamant. "your high—"

"it's _fine_, i support you." another sniffle, a little dab on one eye. "i know what i got myself into, sire."

he locks eyes with jaemin, holds his hand with both of his.

"i just want to_ talk_ to him."

a beat passes, confusion swimming in the knight’s hues, but jaemin then takes his hands, squeezes.

"you have my word, your highness," he states, resolute. "even if i have to use force."

donghyuck's smile is more sinister on the inside, but for jaemin, he shows nothing but the kindest, softest, most gentle grin he could muster.

"thank you, sire jaemin."

sometimes, he's thankful to be his brother's brother.

* * *

jaemin doesn't take long. donghyuck waits in his chambers and a knock comes in barely two hours.

"put me down, nana!" he hears minhyung yell from beyond his double doors, and he could only imagine what sort of _force_ the rose knight had used to get him over.

"i can't," jaemin's voice is cold, commanding. "you've made the sun prince suffer enough with your absence."

"_huh_?"

donghyuck tries not to make too much noise, shoulders shaking with mirth while he composes himself behind the double doors before he opens them.

"be nice," jeno warns from the ceiling. donghyuck groans.

"i was stressed," he whispers, audible enough to be heard by the specter, but low enough not to give his position away. "i deserve this."

jeno shrugs, snorting before floating towards the chandelier. donghyuck inhales, makes sure to look scorned and wronged once he finally answers the door.

"as i promised, your highness," to say jaemin looks miffed is an understatement. minhyung is hauled over his shoulder, looking incredibly confused at the entire situation. "here's the crown prince."

he sets minhyung down on the ground, who almost trips at the sudden change in his center of gravity.

"_what_?" his gaze shifts between jaemin and donghyuck, searching for any visual clue that would explain what was happening. "what on earth did just--"

jaemin interrupts him with a loud salute, his armor providing most of the volume as he stands on attention.

"thank you, sire jaemin," donghyuck adds a hoarseness to his tone, his gaze far-off as he speaks. "i owe you one."

"just doing my duty, your highness," jaemin salutes once more, before turning away to leave the pair alone.

minhyung blinks, confused.

"what was th—"

donghyuck is quick to pull him in, dropping all pretenses of a scorned lover, his expression hard as he leans against his couch, his eyes locked on the "crown prince."

"haechan?" minhyung looks uneasy, but donghyuck is resolute. "what is this all about?"

donghyuck doesn't speak. silence fills the room as minhyung falters to meet his gaze, the atmosphere heavy.

jeno whistles. "i told you to be nice."

donghyuck groans, takes minhyung's hand in his.

"come with me."

ignoring further questions, as well as minhyung's sweaty palm, donghyuck pulls him into his bedroom, stopping in front of the framed still-life painting in front of his bed.

"what are you—" minhyung's brows furrow.

donghyuck keeps his eyes on the painting, raising his hand to activate the incantation.

"haechan—"

within seconds, the still-life painting melts back to its original image: a portrait of a boy dressed in noble garb, his hair a mop of raven locks, his smile like that of a curious cat.

_jeno._

"minhyung," donghyuck turns to address him. "do you--"

what donghyuck sees keeps him from talking further. minhyung has turned completely pale, eyes wide and full of recognition. this wasn't like the encounter with jaemin, where the knight's hues were cloudy and dazed, unfocused and unremembering. it’s undeniable—minhyung knows who the boy in the portrait is.

trembling, minhyung falls to his knees.

"_minhyung_!"

"i'm _sorry_," minhyung's words are garbled by his sobs, his eyes filling with wet, sorrowful tears. his hands clench, hitting the marble floor with his fist along with every apology. "i'm sorry--i'm_ so_\--i'm so sorry."

donghyuck carefully comes close, takes minhyung's hands and squeezes. but it's like the crown prince is in another headspace, his tears unstoppable, his entire form shaking with every sob he lets out.

"it's not his fault," jeno says from above. "he is my shield."

_his shield_. a _protector._ supposedly with the liege's best interests at heart.

donghyuck looks at the boy beside him; his trembling shoulders, his wide eyes brimming with tears.

in that moment, donghyuck makes a decision: this is not a boy who would betray his liege.

it takes a good ten minutes for minhyung to stop crying. in that time, donghyuck has lead him to the sitting room of his suite, his hand cradled gently in his, all for the sake of comfort.

"it's safe here," donghyuck assures once minhyung has calmed down, his expression soft yet worried. "i've put up more wards ever since the parade."

he still shivers at the haunting sound of a whip-crack.

"whatever it is," he gives minhyung's hand another gentle squeeze. reassurance. "the _queen_ will not hear it."

minhyung's lip trembles. "okay."

jeno hovers close, arms across his chest. perhaps, it's not only donghyuck who has been searching for answers.

"we were hunting a deer," minhyung begins, his gaze locked on the marble floor. "it's a tradition, a play-hunt. something we celebrated every year."

donghyuck nods, intent on listening.

"everything was going smoothly, until it was time to capture the deer," he continues, fists clenching at the memory. "suddenly, it shifted to another form—_human._”

_the queen?_

"it all went by too fast. even jaemin couldn't catch it. before we could even retaliate, the crown prince was already on the ground, and i blacked out before i could move from my position."

donghyuck feels a chill run down his spine. he had a feeling he was against something formidable, but he never thought it would be at this level. what on_ earth_ was the queen's identity?

"when i woke up, i was in a _dungeon,_ my hands and feet bound," minhyung recalls, pausing every once in a while to take a deep breath. "across my cell was nana, still passed out. but that wasn't what was most shocking."

a pause. minhyung heaves another breath.

"before me was his highness, propped on a table." his brows furrow. donghyuck feels him tremble, but he knows it's not from sorrow. "behind the table was that_ woman_."

"the queen?" donghyuck clarifies.

"she is no queen." minhyung's jaw tightens. "she told me that she was to take over, that i were to play the part of her son. if i didn't do it, she would have my whole family _killed._"

donghyuck feels his heart drop.

"she would've killed jaemin and jeno too."

donghyuck feels his heart grow heavy, every sense of doubt ebbing away with the confession. jeno is right to trust his shield—minhyung wasn't a perpetrator. he was also a victim.

but...

"killed?" donghyuck furrows his brow, the sentiment making no sense. "but isn't jeno dead?"

minhyung shakes his head. "he isn't."

donghyuck looks up, watches as jeno shrugs at the revelation, but he smirks when he sees the tiniest bit of hope spark in his features. perhaps, something could be done.

"then what?" he asks, but minhyung only sighs.

"i don't know."

donghyuck's face falls. the mystery has yet to be solved.

"wait..." minhyung's brows furrow, sniffling before he speaks. "how do _you_ know about his highness?"

donghyuck blinks, caught off-guard. "uh..."

he looks at the specter hovering just a few feet above. jeno simply shrugs, motioning for him to do whatever.

"..." donghyuck lets out a long stream of breath. "i met him as a _ghost_."

"a what?" minhyung's eyes grow wide, frantically looking at every corner. fortunately, it looks as if jeno could still only be seen by donghyuck’s trained eyes. "is he in the room right now?"

"mhm," donghyuck nods. "he is."

all color drains from minhyung's face. "i-is he, now?"

"since earlier," donghyuck affirms, snorting when minhyung chooses to hide his face in his hands. it looks as if his knightly habit of looking honorable in front of the one he serves has yet to dissipate, despite the many years of playing prince. "he thinks it's not your fault."

minhyung looks from behind his hands. "huh?"

donghyuck's gaze is on jeno as he speaks. "he's seen everything, minhyung. you don't have to apologize."

jeno's smile is gentle.

minhyung's shoulders start to tremble once more, shedding tears from the relief of being forgiven.

"but..." donghyuck pauses for effect. "he does think you're a_ wuss_ for not making a move on sire nana."

those words were enough to stop the forthcoming onslaught of more waterworks.

"he _what_?" minhyung looks around again, hoping to see any sign of his liege. "how does he even know that?"

donghyuck snorts, shrugging. "i'd have to agree with him."

minhyung squints, a small pout forming on his lips. his expression shifts, curious and inquisitive, as if he was searching for answers on donghyuck's face. something about—

"do you..."

at that moment, donghyuck thinks there's a lightbulb that lit-up in minhyung's head.

"oh, _ohhh_..." minhyung exclaims, making vague hand gestures, his tone suggesting a discovery, a breakthrough of some sorts. "i get it...his highness is very..._yeah_."

donghyuck quirks a brow, confused.

"i got it," minhyung nods to himself. "i _completely_ understand."

"what are you insinuating?"

"_nothing_!"

donghyuck huffs, narrows his eyes. "_anyway,_ i just want you to know that i'm here to help."

minhyung sighs. "i'll try and aid you, but i hope you understand that my hands are pretty tied."

"we just have to keep this up.” donghyuck waves off the sentiment. “even if, to be honest, you make an awful prince."

minhyung laughs at that.

"i know," he scratches his cheek. "i wasn't trained for that at all."

donghyuck rolls his eyes. "obviously."

it's sarcastic, but he means no harm. now that he knows of minhyung's story, donghyuck only longs to solve the entire mystery surrounding the kingdom. he remembers jeno saying that it's been three years since that fateful hunt, three years since everything turned weird in the kingdom. donghyuck makes it a personal vow to make sure that it will not reach a fouryh.

"i should get going," minhyung does one final sniffle, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "you _know_, before the queen notices anything."

donghyuck nods, gently placing his palms a few centimeters away from minhyung's eyes, before saying an incantation for a cooling wind to pass through. something to help soothe. _heal._

"whoa..." minhyung touches his cheeks, delighting at the sensation. "that was cool."

donghyuck beams, standing when minhyung does, all to walk him to his double doors.

"let's keep this up," he motions, willful. "but if anything happens, do know that i'm on _your_ side too."

for the first time, minhyung smiles with a lightness that donghyuck has never seen before.

"thanks," he nods, chewing on his lip. "for everything. this took a lot off of my shoulders."

donghyuck shrugs. "don't mention it."

"and tell jeno i miss him."

jeno sorts.

"he snorted, but he was smiling."

minhyung pouts, almost childish. "and haechan?"

"hm?"

"i'm on your side too."

donghyuck beams, wide and proud before minhyung makes his exit.

"of _course_ you are."

* * *

in the evening, donghyuck decides to soak in his tub, organize his thoughts amidst the calming scent of lavender, the refreshing notes of mint. tonight, he has gotten information, but it's not enough.

far from it.

"i'm going to need some help," he mumbles, thinking about asking for aid from his brother, or, if worse comes to worse, his parents. unfortunately, he remembers that his letters have yet to find a reply, so perhaps he should pull his weight first before turning to his kingdom for any sort of additional assistance. "i have to think of what i can do before the sixth moon."

he's already clothed when he steps into his bedroom, the pants of his linen pajamas swishing against the tiled floor. his hair is dried with magic, the light brown locks fluffy and curled, soft under the low light.

"jeno?"

in a beat, jeno's head pops from beneath a wall, blinking. donghyuck grins at the normalcy of it.

"it's really the queen we’re going to have to beat, huh?" he motions, sitting on his bed, his back against the headboard. jeno floats close, takes the empty space beside his, nods.

"looks like it."

"let me get this straight," he curls his finger around his chin, looking contemplative. "she just appeared out of _nowhere_, took the throne, and did every other dastardly thing in between, right?"

jeno nods. "that's pretty much all i know."

donghyuck hums, eyes determined.

"we need to figure out what she is." he pushes, an idea popping in his mind. "a human cannot do something of this scale, especially without the help of magic."

"magic?" jeno blinks, curious. "here?"

_in the kingdom of marble, where magic is deemed obsolete. _

"you saw the tower, right?" donghyuck recalls the heavy sensation, the unchanging steps, the barrier that couldn't be broken by a simple spell. "that is _far _from what should be normal."

jeno hums, nods in understanding. "what's your plan, then?"

donghyuck beams. "i'm thinking of investigating the village."

jeno blinks, surprised. "now?"

"not _now_, dummy. i just took a bath!" donghyuck pouts, playfully hitting jeno's shoulder with the aid of a spell. "i need a bit of time to prepare."

"oh," jeno rubs his shoulder. "just tell me how i can help."

donghyuck grins. "i will."

a beat passes. donghyuck's thoughts swirl with every happening--the revelations, the shocking truths, the swift unraveling of everything he has known as fact. he feels fatigue will his eyes to a close, but there's still more that he wants to say, more that he wants to know.

"you know," he begins. "you're really lucky."

jeno tilts his head towards his direction. "huh?"

"you're surrounded by such good people," donghyuck thinks of minhyung, of jaemin. "i never had the chance to have retainer, and my brother really monopolized his."

jeno nods, humming. donghyuck notes a fond gleam in his dark hues.

"i can't deny that."

"i was already betrothed to the kingdom of marble the moment i was born," donghyuck continues. "something about the arrangement being in place two months before."

jeno's brows furrow. "i think i have a vague memory of something similar."

donghyuck blinks. "huh?"

jeno is silent, but his cheeks begin to color with a red that stayed bright despite his ghostly translusence.

"what moon were you born?" donghyuck asks, a puzzle piece beginning to assemble in his head.

"the fourth." jeno answers, unable to look the sun prince in the eye.

"i was born on the sixth," donghyuck states, connecting the dots on his own. "two months after—_jeno_?!"

jeno turns away.

"this engagement wasn't part of the ruse!" donghyuck's excitement is palpable. "i was supposed to be engaged to _you_! the true crown prince of marble!"

jeno finally looks back, his expression worry-struck, brows knit against his forehead.

"do you not like it?" donghyuck asks, feeling his heart ache with the implication. "i mean i--"

"no, it's all i could ask for," jeno cuts him before his thoughts could spiral. "i'm just worried why it still pushed through."

despite his heart calming down, donghyuck still feels a chill at the possibility that there's something else he was missing.

"well," a soft light shines from his skin, and he leans on jeno's shoulder. "we just have to unravel the mystery before anything else happens."

jeno rests his head atop his. "be careful."

donghyuck nods, reaches out to hold jeno's hand, intertwine their fingers. for a while, the room is filled with comfortable silence, the first in a long time, a small piece of calm before the upcoming storm.

"i want to know more about you." donghyuck motions, breaking the peace. jeno's hand tightens against his.

"i'm sorry for hiding things from you," he offers, though donghyuck is quick to dismiss the sentiment. "i didn't want to put you into danger, you know?"

donghyuck huffs.

"i _told _you, i'm the most powerful wizard our kingdom has!"

jeno sighs. "still. i was worried. _am_ worried."

"hmph," donghyuck scoffs, nuzzling further against the crook of his shoulder. "but now you should know that i'm a hundred percent determined to get to the bottom of this fiasco."

"i can't stop you," jeno chuckles. "so i'll just have to join you until everything has been solved."

donghyuck beams. "no more secrets."

jeno nods, raises his pinky. "no more secrets."

donghyuck twines their pinkies, chuckling at the spark once their thumbs are connected.

"_actually,_ i have one thing."

"hm?" jeno tilts his head, curious.

"my _name_." donghyuck offers, eyes full of trust. "names are sacred in our kingdom. it can be used against us if we're not careful, so we have nicknames."

"and yours is haechan?"

"mhm." donghyuck nods. "my real name is donghyuck."

"donghyuck," jeno repeats it, flawlessly. donghyuck thinks he likes the way it rolls against his tongue. "_donghyuck_."

giddy, the sun prince dives in to nuzzle against jeno's chest. "say it again!"

jeno obliges, beaming as he does.

"_donghyuck_."


	13. sunburst

the seasons pass in the kingdom of marble.

when donghyuck arrived, it was at the tail-end of spring, the flowering month slowly melting into the warmth of the summer heat. from the windows of the royal study, donghyuck has watched the leaves change color, from soft pinks, cloudy whites, to vivid greens.

it's the same thing today. summer is soon ending, and the trees by his favorite window are slowly turning into an autumnal orange, the greenery tinged with the earthier hue. donghyuck thinks it's beautiful, but also a bit sad, especially since so much has changed since.

"you look quite _melancholic_ today, your highness." his history teacher inquires, her smile gentle despite the scolding. "would you like a break from our lesson?"

donghyuck tears his eyes away from the gardens.

"no, i apologize," he offers, polite as all royals are. "something was just on my mind."

it has been a good five moons since his life began in the kingdom of marble. almost everything has gone as expected, save for the fact that he might have just uncovered something that could make waves and quakes well beyond the kingdom's fortified walls: the current royal family is a_ fraud._

still, he does his best to act as if nothing is amiss. the "crown prince," minhyung, is on his side, as well as the real crown prince, jeno. he knows it would be too reckless, even for him, to act without preparation, especially if the enemy is as formidable as he had thought.

_the marble queen. _

"well, let us unpack it," the instructor motions, shaking donghyuck off from his train of thought. "we have covered the basics, and i have time for any questions you may have, your highness."

talk about luck.

apart from the torn pages that wouldn't reconstruct, there's another thing that donghyuck finds absolutely peculiar in the kingdom: the presence of _magic_. as far as he knows, the denizens of marble have long forgone the sacred art for the sake of machinery, so why is there so much energy in the castle, to the point that it could become suffocating to sensitive ones like him?

so, donghyuck takes the opportunity, and asks.

"do the people of marble still use magic?"

his instructor barely looks surprised. after all, he is a prince from a highly magical kingdom—it’s only natural that he wants to find some traces in his future home.

"not in a long time," she answers, straightforward. "as i've told you in our earlier lessons, magic just became obsolete with rapid development. though you may still find practitioners in the outskirts, the capital has not seen magic practice in years."

donghyuck nods. jeno has told him that much.

"i hope the people are not too surprised by what i can do, then" he muses, beaming at his teacher. "magic is usual for us, but it's not the same case here, and some people find the unusual, well, _frightening_."

"that is true," his instructor nods. "however, i can assure his highness that the people of marble have nothing but love for their future kings."

donghyuck beams, gracious. still, he's reminded of the queen's outburst, her booming voice echoing throughout the marble hallways.

_"THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME!"_

donghyuck tries not to shudder.

"any more queries, your highness?" his instructor asks, closing the large tome they use for history lessons. "we can close early today if there are none."

"there are none," donghyuck says with a shake of his head. "thank you."

the day goes on as usual. politics classes come after lunch, and minhyung has been more open to the idea of going through the academic motions after their little chit-chat.

"look who's being a _show-off_," donghyuck teases, after minhyung has gotten a higher score in an essay. "how does it feel to be a diligent student now, huh?"

minhyung pouts, playfully pinching donghyuck's nose once the instructor has left. "i'm just doing what i need to."

it's a necessary change, really. with the burden of truth comes the heft of putting an act, especially in these sorts of situations. jeno is right to warn him against being impulsive. their enemy is larger, stronger than presumed. all of them have to be careful.

"i'm not getting into your alone time with his highness, right?"

aside from keeping face, minhyung has also become a regular visitor to donghyuck's chambers. it's not much of a bother--in fact, it does help to have another ally in these situations--but it looks as if minhyung has a hobby of unintentional teasing, and that's something that takes some getting used to.

"_what_?" donghyuck's brows furrow, his cheeks turning ruddy at the implication. it doesn't help that jeno has poked his head out from one of the walls, ever curious, and keen to eavesdrop.

"i mean, you can tell me," minhyung continues, innocently blinking. "i completely understand."

"what are you _insinuating_?" donghyuck hits his shoulder, lightly but with intent. "besides, didn't you say you had something you wanted to tell me?"

"right," minhyung pouts as he rubs his shoulder. "it's about my family."

the atmosphere quickly turns grave. even jeno's brows furrow, phasing into full view to listen to the tale.

"go on," donghyuck insists. "did something happen?"

"no, not really," minhyung shakes his head. "not yet."

donghyuck takes a heavy breath. silently, he casts an additional ward in his chambers, just to be safe.

"the queen has them _imprisoned_," minhyung continues, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. "if she finds me suspicious, i'm sure she's going to—"

"don't finish that.” donghyuck holds minhyung's hand, tight, squeezes. "i won't ask you to do anything you think would put you in trouble, so you don't have to worry about involving your family."

relief washes over minhyung's features. he grips donghyuck's hand--grateful, thankful.

"i'll also see what _we_ can do on our end," donghyuck continues, sincere in his delivery. "our kingdom may be small, but our forces are as discreet as we are powerful."

"okay," minhyung nods, letting go of donghyuck's hand. from behind, jeno squints, but it's a passing gesture. "i'll trust you."

"good," donghyuck beams. "i do have a favor to ask, though."

minhyung blinks, tilts his head to the side. "oh?"

"can i borrow sire jaemin?"

minhyung knits his brows. "for what?"

donghyuck snorts at the sudden defensiveness. "i want to investigate."

minhyung crosses his arms over his chest, obviously unsure about what donghyuck is suggesting. "investigate?"

"the_ town_," donghyuck explains further. "there's only so much the castle library can give me. i think talking to the people could give me further insight on everything."

minhyung hums, contemplative.

"will the investigation be related to his highness?"

"so and so," donghyuck motions, gesturing with a sway of his hand. "but most of it would be about the queen."

"i'm not sure," minhyung curls a finger over his chin. "doesn't jaemin get headaches when the conversation veers anywhere near his highness?"

donghyuck nods. from the wall in the corner, jeno tilts his head to the side, a brow quirked in curious inquisition. donghyuck makes a mental note to explain it to him later.

"i have a plan!" he assures, beaming. "i won't hurt your precious nana, trust me."

"i do trust you," minhyung squints. "_still_...be careful?"

"of course!" donghyuck grins, wide and bright. "unlike you, i'm actually used to being with the townsfolk."

minhyung reddens. "hey!"

* * *

it's the middle of the week when the plan begins.

* * *

_"it's nana's day-off," minhyung explains, recalling the rose-knight's schedule from memory. "usually, we'd just hang out to have tea or play around, but he should be free."_

_donghyuck squints, wonders if this knight is hearing himself. "you have a usual thing like that?"_

_"mhm," minhyung nods, as if it was no big deal, as if tea parties were a common thing to have with retainers that are supposedly only bound by duty. "we do."_

_for a while, donghyuck did think that minhyung's affections were one-sided, seeing how obvious he is, but it looks as if the little lion cub is nothing short of dense. that shouldn't be his problem._

_"cute," donghyuck deadpans. "i'll take your word for that."_

* * *

jaemin is in the rose garden, like minhyung had said. donghyuck watches from behind one of the maze bushes, narrowing his eyes as an attendant delivers a note that immediately makes the rose-knight frown.

* * *

_"i'll cancel at the last minute," minhyung suggests. "it shouldn't be a big deal, so just come in after i send a note._

* * *

𝘢𝘩, 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘨.

donghyuck thinks he should teach minhyung more about the matters of the heart, when all of this is over.

"that doesn't look like it isn't a big deal," he whispers to jeno, who's been hovering close behind. the furrow in jaemin's brows is too apparent, after all.

"minhyung is an _idiot_," jeno snorts, shaking his head. "i'm honestly exhausted at their stupid push and pull."

donghyuck chuckles under his breath. he cherishes these lighthearted moments, the calm before the storm.

"i think it's time we go in," he suggests. "before that escalates into anything else."

the plan is fairly easy, especially for a magic. though donghyuck is one with an aversion to training, he's always had a predilection for spells of the enjoyable sort, spells that would make his governess rip her hair in stress.

like a possession spell. after all, there are many ghosts in the sun kingdom, and there are many uses for their many untapped abilities. his brother always made for a lovely target, after all, despite the scolding he gets after.

"do you remember the plan?" donghyuck asks, just in case. beside him, jeno nods, fervent.

"i go in once you say pretty please," he recounts, clear and concise. "i take a deep breath, calm my mind, focus."

donghyuck beams. if they had time, he would've pinched jeno's cheek for being so attentive.

"leave the rest to me."

jaemin is just about to storm out of the maze gardens once donghyuck comes out in hiding, his acting perfect as he pretends to just have been wandering in random.

"oh, sire jaemin!" donghyuck exclaims, not a pitch out of place. "_just_ the person i was looking for!"

though miffed, the rose-knight manages to school his expression into something more neutral.

"it's my _day-off_, your highness," he motions, with just a hint of annoyance. "may i ask what is it for?"

"i want you to accompany me to the village." donghyuck offers, beaming bright. "not as a _knight_. more like a _companion_."

jaemin sighs, looking unsure. donghyuck thinks about scolding minhyung for ditching this poor knight at the last minute, but it also provided a golden opportunity, so he'll push the thought at the back of his mind.

"i don't know, your highness," jaemin falters, taking a small glance back at the set table by the heart of the maze. donghyuck thinks the knight is dressed quite well for a day-off, but he has to remind himself that he's here for a cause. "i actually had--"

"_pretty please_?" donghyuck whines, and jeno takes it as the cue to begin. a small gust of wind heralds his arrival, and the sun prince stands firm as he casts a wordless spell he knows by heart.

five seconds. the entire thing takes five seconds.

for a while, jaemin is frozen in motion, like all but his time remains to move. jeno breathes in, gathering focus, before aligning his spirit to the rose knight's static form. once that is done, donghyuck directs the incantation with a subtle wave of his hand, jaemin's form glowing with a subtle illumination as the spell reaches its peak. in the next seconds, all is still, until _jaemin_ looks as if he's standing straighter, his posture more regal, more commanding of all attention.

more like a _crown prince._

"i think i'm starting to see what minhyung sees," donghyuck teases, quite taken with a jaemin that is possessed by jeno. "it's a good look for him, really."

jaemin—_jeno—_pouts, narrowing his hues.

"i am teasing," donghyuck snorts, pinching his cheek. "it's all you."

the excursion is simple. jeno is to possess jaemin's body to accompany donghyuck to the villages while he is in control. for a moment, donghyuck did consider doing the investigation alone, but he thinks the townsfolk would be more willing to share when met with a face that they know.

* * *

_"is this really necessary?" jeno asks, brows knit at the ridiculousness of the supposed plan. "i can go out of the castle, you know. i just choose not to."_

_"it's not that," donghyuck expounds, shaking his head. "i'll be in glamour, but the people would need a familiar face."_

* * *

donghyuck is dressed for the occassion. he has forgone the traditional lounge clothes of his kingdom, opting, instead, for a local piece that he had borrowed from one of the kitchen staff's sons. he would be using glamour, of course, but he's not one to turn down a dress-up.

"the clothes are really different here," he comments, looking at the almost-matching ensemble that jaemin is wearing. it's a long-sleeved button-down shirt, the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, tucked into pants that tapered at the ankle. the shoes are a sensible pair of loafers, but donghyuck opted for his medium-heeled boots, just for the sake of comfort.

"oh?" jeno muses, fixing up a few strands of pink hair that fell on his—_jaemin’s—_forehead. "how do people dress in your kingdom, then?"

donghyuck smiles, cheeky. "we show more _skin_."

jeno's eyes grow wide, his cheeks coloring at the image.

"come on," donghyuck snorts, but decides to ignore the gleeful implication until after the day is done. he links his arms with jeno's--jaemin's, really, but he'll ignore that too--and makes his way out of the mazes. "we have a full day ahead of us."

they make haste in getting out of the castle, jeno as jaemin throwing in a short explanation of escorting one of the staff's sons for the few passersby that asked. it's an off day for majority of the castle staff, especially those tending to the crown prince, so their pair had an easy time navigating the castle grounds towards the main exit.

there's a variety of transportation waiting outside of the castle gates. the kingdom of marble is known for their technological advancement, and horse-drawn carriages are already considered a rare novelty, used mostly by nobles who have time to spare and money to waste. donghyuck awes at all the options—from a bike with three wheels that could seat more than four to a four-wheeled vehicle that seems to be powered by steam.

"this is _fascinating_!" donghyuck exclaims, beaming as a ten-wheeled behemoth (a truck, jeno says) passes by their pair. "our streets are small and winding, so we can't really afford these things."

jeno nods, pulling donghyuck aside to a strip of street where people seemed to be waiting. there's a sign by the canopy that provides adequate shade for the few people in line. it reads: _taxi stand._

"what is a taxi?" donghyuck asks in a whisper, genuinely curious.

"it's a car," jeno explains, gesturing to an approaching four-wheeled vehicle. donghyuck thinks the yellow color is quite lovely. "our engineers powered it with steam, though i have a vague memory of making a blueprint for one that runs on electricity."

donghyuck's eyes grow wide. "you know how to build those things?"

jeno nods, as if it were nothing. "it's a hobby."

donghyuck knows the name for that little flutter in his tummy.

their turn to ride one of the taxis comes. donghyuck makes a move to pull the door open, but jeno beats him to the act, gesturing for him to go in first with a gallant gesture.

"what a_ gentleman_," donghyuck teases, ignoring the pink in his cheeks.

it's a short ride to the village center, too short for proper conversation. donghyuck did want to ask more about jeno's little hobby for tinkering (if engineering an entire vehicle could even be called that), but their destination is already in sight before he could even field in a proper start to a lengthy conversation.

still, this is no time to be disappointed. he'll have more time to ask about jeno's hobbies, his likes, his dislikes, his type or whatever, once all of this is done.

"where to first?" jeno asks, immediately offering an arm for donghyuck to latch unto. for a moment, donghyuck thinks about how much his heart would skip should it be jeno's face and not jaemin's he was seeing, but perhaps the current arrangement is for the best.

"a plaza," donghyuck suggests, his agenda clear. "i want a place with a lot of people."

in the town, donghyuck will be posing as a traveller from another kingdom, eager to interview the townsfolk for a book he is writing. jaemin (jeno) is his escort, a chivalrous knight he met on the road.

"a _traveller_!" a villager explains, taking donghyuck's hands in hers and giving them an excited shake. "it's been so long since this little town has had tourists come in!"

donghyuck quirks a brow, intrigued. "oh?"

"yes!" another villager affirms, butting into the conversation. "i believe the last time was three years ago."

_three years ago._

donghyuck and jeno share a look.

"would you know why that is?" donghyuck asks, attempting to further the conversation. "is tourism not a focus?"

another villager enters the conversation.

"i can't help to overhear, but the lad is right to think that," the villager motions, nodding as he enters the circle. "as far as i know, majority of the budget has gone into increasing military power."

_military power?_

"what for?" donghyuck finds the sudden shift suspicious. should the man be telling the truth, an increase of military power could only mean—

"what else could it be for, young lad?" the villager's laugh rumbles and bellows. "we're plenty strong, you know."

donghyuck steels his resolve, inquires further.

"is the kingdom preparing to go to _war_?"

the villagers' faces fall, a sigh chorusing in their little group.

"we hope not," the first villager replies, looking quite torn. "but no matter. we trust in the queen to protect us.”

_bingo._

"is the queen _that _strong?" donghyuck pushes, still eager for more answers. "pardon if that sounded a bit impolite, but it seems as if you have a lot of belief in her rule."

the villagers beam in unison, in a way that donghyuck finds a bit off-putting—practiced. choreographed.

"we do," one of the villagers sing, her tone almost dazed. "she is beautiful and kind, though she is mysterious."

donghyuck and jeno share another look, decide that this conversation is over, so donghyuck thanks their group.

they interview a few more villagers, but the answers are mostly similar. for them, the queen is a kind and benevolent ruler, though a scarce presence among the villagers. it's a peculiar thing, really. aside from harmless comments about changes in budget, most of the people speak of the queen with a loving, almost mindless devotion.

"i think it's _glamour_," donghyuck speculates over a cup of hot chocolate, though he misses the thickness of the ones he has back at the sun kingdom. "they're under a spell."

jeno knits his brows. "are you saying—”

"she's _magic_," donghyuck affirms, putting his spoon down after a few rounds of senseless stirring. "and that's something i already thought of, but the real question is what kind of magic is she."

there are many magical races that use glamour as if it were second nature. there are vampires, sirens, faefolk, enchanters, and more. it would be hard to pinpoint which one, not without further study, and donghyuck knows he lacks the tools needed to analyze his information.

"i can't help you with that," jeno sighs, poking at a slice of cake. "sorry."

"no worries." donghyuck shakes his head. "i already have that covered."

for a while, their pair eat in silence. it's a lot of information to process, and donghyuck even has more truth to his worry that their enemy may just be larger than them all.

"i'm_ worried_, though," donghyuck admits, mid-sip into his chocolate. "about an upcoming war, if the villagers were right."

jeno groans. "but where would she wage it?"

donghyuck knits his brows, deep in contemplation. there's a missing piece to the puzzle, something that would connect the dots to form a bigger picture. something—

the autumn sun shines overhead, lending a soft gleam to the ring sitting on donghyuck's ring finger.

"the engagement," something clicks in donghyuck's head, the gears slowly falling into place. "i'm a part of this."

jeno's brows furrow, confused. "what do you mean?"

"why they continued with the engagement--" donghyuck's thoughts race faster than his speech. "it's part of it. my being here is part of the equation."

"you mean—"

donghyuck claps, the entire ruse falling into place. "she wants to wage war against the kingdom of the sun."

jeno stays quiet, fiddling with his fingers as if he were deep in thought.

"what you're saying is," his eyes roam the nearby vicinity, focusing on a single spot as he forms his hypothesis. "the queen wants to use you for war?"

"it's a hunch," donghyuck motions, nodding. "if she simply wanted to wage war with a random kingdom, she could've done it without pushing through with the engagement."

"huh," jeno bobs his head, slowly understanding. "that makes sense."

"i'm not called a genius for_ nothing_," donghyuck beams, rubbing his nose with his thumb in a cocky gesture, but his face softens soon after. "still, i can't let that happen."

jeno reaches forth, holds his hand, squeezes.

"_we_ won't."

donghyuck shifts their hands, twines their fingers.

"our kingdom is strong," he muses, rubbing gentle circles on the back of jeno's (jaemin's) hand, wondering, for a moment, how different it would be if it were the real thing that's in front of him. his gaze wanders, his hues forlorn, brimming with worry. "it's _strong_, but it is small, and we are not fond of wars of any sort."

the kingdom of the sun are no strangers to war, but donghyuck knows that it's been so long since the last one, when the land was still wild and young and untamed. his people—the people his family serve—are creatures of peace, and he wants nothing more than to preserve it.

"my brother is a man of reason and wisdom," he continues, worrying his tiers as he speaks. "but he dwindles if the people he loves are to be involved."

jeno sighs, takes donghyuck's other hand, twining their fingers and swaying their palms from side to side. a rhythmic sort of calming—a small, but welcome comfort.

"we don't have to think about that," jeno assures, and donghyuck swears that the smile he sees on jaemin's visage resembles more of a cat than anything else. "we'll take it one step at a time, do our best to prevent any war from ever happening, especially one that involves you."

donghyuck smiles, soft, grateful. "right."

they finish their little meal. jeno stands to take donghyuck's seat for him, and donghyuck tries hard not to swoon too much at such a gentlemanly act. instead, he latches onto the boy's arm, pressing close to hide his fluster, his coloring cheeks.

"i do wonder about something," donghyuck begins, and jeno cocks his head to the prince's direction, eager to listen. "how come the people didn't spare a glance at you—at _sire jaemin_—when they spoke about war?"

jeno blinks, uses his free hand to curl a finger around his chin.

"that is peculiar," he muses, contemplating the possibilities. "nana is of the kingsguard, but perhaps his assignment to the crown prince minhyung made him scarce among the villages."

"oh."

"it's strange, though," jeno adds, his brows knit as he goes further. "the nana i knew was more _reckless._"

donghyuck nods, attempts to understand. his mind reels with images of a jaemin with dazed hues, pupils clouded and unfocused. "maybe it's part of whatever glamour the queen has been using?"

"maybe," jeno hums, thoughtful. "it was naive of me to think that he didn't change."

the autumn breeze sings through the plaza's many trees, their leaves slowly coloring with yellows and oranges. the sky above remains bright, a few scattered clouds providing shade from the afternoon sun.

"should we go back?" jeno asks, midway into the silent stroll. donghyuck thinks it's polite, careful, but the day is much too long to end this abruptly.

"not yet," donghyuck shakes his head, points at a gathering of stalls near the town plaza's edge. "i want to check _that_ out, if it's fine with you."

jeno shrugs. "the marble market?"

donghyuck nods.

"i haven't had much time to go out," he confesses, a certain sadness seeping through his syllables. it's to be expected—the busiest days of an engagement are always at the first and last few months. "i want to make use of this time as much as i can, you know?

jeno pouts, his brows knitting against his forehead.

"are you telling me minhyung has never asked you out?"

donghyuck blinks, shakes his head. "_never_."

jeno sighs, exasperated. "it can't be helped, then."

"huh?"

jeno shifts their arms, opts to hold donghyuck's hand in his, making it so that their fingers are laced together. there's a tiny hint of pink on his cheeks as well as the tips of his ears, but donghyuck's too busy dwelling on the implication to notice if there is anything that is amiss.

"consider this a_ date_." jeno states. he squeezes donghyuck's hand, beams.

"okay," donghyuck nods, almost dumbly, unsure if he's heard the right thing or not, but ultimately deciding to go with the flow and enjoy it. "it's a date."

it's barely a date, but donghyuck enjoys it nonetheless. the marble market is a rowdy cacophony of sights and sounds, a hodgepodge of many different stalls and tents selling all kinds of fascinating wares that could be found on the kingdom.

"what's that?" donghyuck points to a table full of moving miniatures, his eyes gleaming with fascination at the intricate way their joints move. he's seen a lot of wondrous things in his own kingdom, but the appeal takes on another form when he's aware that nothing here is influenced by magic.

"motorized miniatures," jeno explains, gently picking up a moving carriage from the display. "i'm not sure where my collection went in the castle, but i used to tinker and make all sorts of things like these."

donghyuck feels that little flutter once more.

"you're full of surprises," he muses, beaming as he takes the toy as a souvenir, in exchange for some copper pieces. "i never would've expected you to be quite the engineer."

jeno smiles, his eyes crinkling into crescents. donghyuck thinks it would've been more devastating if it were his true face he was seeing, instead of the rose knight’s.

"well, i guess my younger self predicted that he'd be with someone as _amazing_ as you."

_bullseye._

donghyuck's cheeks are as red as the apples displayed on one of the stands, his eyes growing wide at the sudden flirtatious quip. "you're getting _bold_."

jeno beams. "haven't i always been?"

the blue sky slowly melts into a softer purple, with swishes of pink and orange on the celestial canvas. donghyuck feels a certain sense of sadness with the day coming to a close, a certain heaviness tugging at his heart at the thought of not being able to do the same anytime soon.

"we can do more of this when everything is sorted out," jeno motions, as if he's in tune with donghyuck's train of thought. "there's a lot of things i want to show you."

donghyuck nods, his smile soft, as with his gaze. "i'll look forward to it."

they near the very edge of the marble market. the noise of the crowd thins with the distance, the overhead lights fizzling to life with each step they took. it's romantic, really, even donghyuck can say as much, though his experience with romance is highly limited to what he's seen with his brother and his lover.

"what's that?" he gestures to a small house, sticking out among the makeshift tents and stalls that litter the marketplace. the house is of a rustic make, quite unlike the sleeker architecture he had seen during the parade, and donghyuck feels a small hint of magic seeping through the planks of its wooden walls.

jeno squints. "i believe it's an apothecary.

"oh," nodding, donghyuck pulls jeno towards the little house, his thoughts locked on a souvenir for minhyung. a little thank you, for allowing jaemin to take part of this. "let's make this our last stop, then."

jeno shrugs, following suit. "of course."

the wooden door creaks as donghyuck pushes it open. there's a musty smell surrounding the entire vicinity, but it's not of the bad kind—the entire place smells as if a tea shop mixed with a library. halogen lights hang from wires stuck on the ceiling, crackling with electricity as they glow with a faint brightness. donghyuck looks around, checking for signs of life, but aside from the intricate cabinets filled to the brim with pastes and salves and potions of all kind, the apothecary seems empty.

"hello?"

suddenly, _footsteps._

"how fortunate," the voice sounds old, reminding donghyuck of his own grandfather, but with a heavier raspiness to each syllable. "to what do i owe a visit from _his highness_?"

donghyuck blinks, taken back. he's quite sure his glamour hasn't faded off, so it's impossible for the man to—

"there are bits of magic in the realm, your highness," the old man comes into view, and donghyuck awes at the length of his graying beard. "no need to be alarmed."

"oh," donghyuck nods, despite being wary. "hello, then."

the man turns his golden gaze towards the rose knight. he clicks his tongue, nodding, as if he were all-knowing. "you have someone _special _with you, eh?"

"um," donghyuck works to regain his bearings, feeling a peculiar sense of familiarity with the elder. must be the lingering sense of magic. "may i ask you a question?"

"if you buy a _salve_," the man quips, gesturing to his large collection. "what does his highness seek?"

jeno tugs at his hand, as if telling him to practice caution. donghyuck nods, gives his hand a squeeze. _assurance_.

"i want to know about the queen."

the elder falls silent. there's a shift in his expression, the playfulness disappearing for a short second. donghyuck worries that he might have said something that could put him in trouble, but his gut feels no dread from this man, no ulterior motive, and he knows too well that he could trust his instincts when it comes to things like these.

"she's not from here."

the answer is simple, but vague.

“what do you mean?" donghyuck asks, hand tight against jeno's, confusion stark in his features.

"i mean it as i have said it, your highness," the playfulness is back on the old man's visage, almost as if the grim moment never happened. "_now_, which salve would you like to pick?"

* * *

the ride back to the castle is longer, but donghyuck is much to tired to do anything but lean on jeno's shoulder for the entirety of it. he's tired of trying to make the distinction of it being jaemin's body despite jeno being the one in control and decides, instead, to play pretend until they're back inside the castle walls.

there's a satin pouch on his lap. the elderly alchemist did talk him into buying quite an expensive one, but he trusts his words when it comes to the effectivity. it's a salve for scars, made with a mixture of oils and herbal extracts that would help relieve pain and reduce any remnants of scarring on the skin. it's a perfect gift for minhyung, and he has the perfect plan on how to give it.

the sun sets as the car stops by the castle gates. dusk is a pretty montage of purples and pinks, providing an ethereal canvas to their walk back.

the castle halls are quiet. most attendants have gone back to their quarters, save for those in charge of dinner, or are just beginning to go in their evening shift. donghyuck greets them all with a smile, soft and gracious.

"isn't it your off day, sire?" a lady from the kitchen asks after greeting the prince, a brow quirked at the presence of a knight who was supposed to have the day off. "aren't you too much of a workaholic?"

jeno, as jaemin, dismisses her concerns with a sweet laugh. "i'm only passing by."

they reach minhyung's chambers with only a few more encounters, the staff always excited to exchange words.

"i'll pull you out after you knock," donghyuck orders, walking behind one of the pillars to hide and watch. "we'll see how it goes from there."

_really_, minhyung should owe him one.

jeno takes a deep breath, has jaemin knock on the door. with a beat, he feels his spirit separate from the knight's body, almost akin to a bandage peeling, and soon, he finds himself floating next to the sun prince. he hides behind him, just in case.

minhyung's doors open after a couple of moments, and donghyuck tries not to snort at the look of absolute surprise painted on his face.

"nana?"

jaemin seems to be in a daze, possibly feeling the after-effects of the incantation. impatient, donghyuck whispers a small suggestion.

_your highness._

"your highness," jaemin greets with a curtsy, his brows furrowing at the small pouch he barely remembers holding.

"yeah?"

_the prince wanted to give you a salve._

"the prince wanted to give you a salve," the rose knight continues, offering the small pouch. "wait—a salve?"

donghyuck thanks the heavens for the rightful timing.

"why do you need a salve?" his tone is full of nagging worry. "do i train you too hard, your highness?"

"ah, no, _no_!" minhyung shakes his head, almost pathetically so, but jaemin is already pushing him into the room, possibly to further investigate the need. donghyuck knows his job is done when he hears the door close.

"let's go back?" he turns to jeno, who nods in agreement.

* * *

it's been a long day for donghyuck.

he feels it, a slight soreness in his muscles. the warm water helps with soothing the ache, the lavender oils helping to calm his nerves after everything that has been revealed.

_she is not from here. _

"the queen _is _our biggest problem, then." he mutters to himself, more like an affirmation, his mind brimming with the worst case scenario, of a war brewing between the two kingdoms. "i have to stop it. put things back in order."

the room smells heavily of lavender once he emerges. jeno is there, like usual, floating leisurely over his bed, one leg crossed over the other as he leans back. for a moment, donghyuck wonders what sorts of somersaults his heart would be doing should_ this_ be who he spent the entire day with.

"hello," jeno greets, waving. simple, casual.

"hello yourself," donghyuck leaps on his mattress, enjoying the bounce of the plush surface before leaning back on his abundance of pillows. "how was today?"

jeno smiles, like a cat. "i had fun."

donghyuck beams. "i did too."

jeno does a small flip, before hovering nearer.

"was it uncomfortable?" donghyuck queries, curious. "the entire possession thing, i mean."

"it wasn't." jeno hums, shakes his head. "there was a bit of a heavy feeling at the back of the head, but it wasn't unbearable."

donghyuck pouts. "you didn't say anything about that."

jeno shrugs, grins. "as i said, it wasn't unbearable."

donghyuck sinks further into his pillows.

"how long have you known sire jaemin?"

jeno hums, taps his chin. "we're childhood friends."

jeno tells him a short story, about how jaemin was originally from nobility, but relinquished his title to be a knight for the crown prince. donghyuck thinks it’s quite expected, quite in-character.

"something about being brothers," jeno expounds, gesturing as he floats closer. "the only other way was to marry my sister, after all."

donghyuck blinks. "you have a sister?"

"mhm," jeno nods, hums. "an older one. you saw her in the portrait."

donghyuck recalls the regal image, of a beautiful, older girl, a splitting image of her mother, with a crown of silver antlers tipped with the most precious of emeralds.

suddenly, the atmosphere grows somber.

"do you know where they are now?"

jeno grows silent, shakes his head no.

"well," donghyuck is careful with his words, despite the eagerness to provide solace, to provide comfort. "if you're still alive, i'm sure they would be too."

jeno smiles, soft, sad. "for some reason, it's easier to believe coming from you."

the room is bright. the night is no longer young, and donghyuck can feel his eyelids growing heavy with each passing second. still, he doesn't yet want to sleep. not yet. not when—

"jeno," he calls, looking up at the floating specter. "once we solve all of this, get you your body back, your kingdom back—what are you going to do?"

jeno floats close, his features calm, peaceful.

"marry you."

donghyuck's eyes grow wide, the fatigue he felt gone in an instant. his cheeks burn, but he keeps his gaze matched with the true crown prince, chin held high.

"then, once you see me..." he prods, further, _further_. "will you _gasp_?"

jeno nods, floating closer.

"would you kiss my hand?"

"it's only proper," jeno hovers ever nearer, his face merely a breath away from donghyuck's. "i'll even sweep you off your feet, just for the record."

the room is bright, but donghyuck glows brighter.

"i'll have to work hard, then."

he's dreamt of a love like this, like what is brother has--steady, true, all-encompassing. until today, he's never understood the years of sacrifice, the gargantuan effort, the tireless, unrelenting passion.

but jeno's lips are warm.

his hands are cool, but it's a comfort for his cheeks, burning hot and red with an excited blush. the kiss is soft, tender and lingering, but donghyuck wants more, _more_, so he flings his arms around jeno's neck, pushes further, deeper.

at that moment, he understands.

it's a while until they break for air, knocking their foreheads together as they share a shy chuckle.

"that was nice," jeno purrs, eyes curled into little crescents.

donghyuck loves him. his dark eyes, his long eyelashes, his upright nose, his peach pink lips. jeno who smiles like a cat, who holds him when he's troubled, who made his stay in a foreign kingdom less lonely.

such a great feeling; to love and be loved in return.

"very." donghyuck hums, noses jeno's cheek as he holds him close.

perhaps it runs in the family. his brother fought tooth and nail for his love, truer than true.

donghyuck has decided. for jeno, he would do no less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for the delay of updates! i've had to fix a few stuff for (online) school and for (online) work so i've been swamped. also, my birthday just swamped so i was quite occupied. hopefully, this lengthy chapter makes up for the long absence! 
> 
> i just want you guys to know that your comments mean a lot to me and makes the toil of writing easier. so thank you, thank you!


	14. golden hour part one

a week passes.

the trees in the garden soon reach their autumnal peak, their leaves turning from a bright and vivid green to a deep and rustic amber. soon, the leaves will fall, the branches making way for oncoming onslaught of snow.

"a _month_?" jeno's voice is frantic, loud with disbelief as it rings throughout donghyuck's chambers. "what do you mean a month?"

"i've been_ trying_ to tell you," donghyuck sing-songs, partly amused at the current moment. "but--?”

jeno's ears flare with a bright, embarrassed red.

"_someone _kept interrupting."

the true crown prince groans, hiding his embarrassment against donghyuck's chest, which rises and falls with laughter.

it's been almost six moons since donghyuck has been sent to the kingdom of marble, burdened with the duty of his betrothal, foregoing all matters of his soft and young heart for the sake of the prosperity of his people. many things have happened, have changed since then, and donghyuck finds comfort in these small moments of lightness. who knows what would happen next?

as tradition would have it, the sixth moon marks the first time the betrothed is to go home to his kingdom for an entire moon of reprieve. the next sixth moon would see to the same rite, as well as the last sixth, in preparation for the final step of the ceremony—the wedding.

"so sulky," donghyuck teases, running his glowing hand through jeno's dark locks, chuckling as he hears the boy whine against his chest. "it's only for a month."

"only?" jeno lifts his head up, a pout stark on his tiers. "but i'll miss you."

satisfied is an understatement.

"how_ cute_," donghyuck sing-songs, pinching jeno's cheek in utter amusement. "i'll be back before you know it."

jeno does not look convinced.

"besides, this would be good for us," donghyuck explains, soothing his sulking lover with gentle strokes on his head. "there's a lot of essential knowledge that i cannot get in here that is abundant back at home."

"fine," jeno admits defeat, nuzzling against the crook of donghyuck's head in childish protest. “_fine._”

donghyuck loves him. truly.

"i'll make sure to get you a souvenir."

* * *

the sixth moon comes. donghyuck feels a lingering sense of nostalgia, his personal carriage looking quite arcane amidst the sleek architecture of the kingdom of marble. still, he wouldn't have it any other way.

"are you ready to go, your highness?"

his coachman is as bright as ever, handsome as he stands by the carriage door, ready to assist once needed. donghyuck beams, warm like the sun, looking incredibly ethereal in his usual ensemble of a linen dress shirt tucked into crisp, tapered pants. his emblem hangs by his neck, secured by a glimmering, golden chain.

"we will miss you, dearest," the queen is there to see him off, her voluminous titian gown blending in with the autumnal landscape. donghyuck notes that her eyes are a muted purple, far from the icy blues that make him shiver. "we bid you nothing but safe travels to your home."

_how fake_, donghyuck thinks, but he still responds with a proper curtsy, every courteous, ever royal.

minhyung is there too, armored and ready for training. looking as if he's gathered all of his princely wits, the knight steps forward, taking donghyuck's hand in his, before placing a small kiss on the back of it.

donghyuck knows they're both cringing.

"i'm already missing you," minhyung sings, unnaturally, but it seems to have made the marble queen happy. "be safe, haechan."

donghyuck nods, gracious as he smiles.

"of course, your highness."

the carriage is as comfortable as he remembers, all plush seats and luxurious interiors made warm with magic. he could see his mother had prepared for his return, what with a new, immaculately embroidered coat hanging from one of the hooks, ready for wearing.

he takes the lush frock from where it hung, holding it tight against his shoulders, reveling at the soothing scent of lavender.

the soothing scent of home.

"his majesty, the king, also packed some sweets in the compartment."

they must have truly, truly missed him.

it's a montage of scenes outside of his window. the kingdom of marble has reached the autumn peak, the trees painted with every shade of orange and amber. the people have begun wearing thicker clothing, moving more in cars than walking on the still busy streets. donghyuck cradles a box of rare sweets on his lap, revelling in the taste of his favorite flavor. it's unfortunate that jeno was unable to see him off, what with his aversion to being in the same vicinity as the queen, but it's not as if they haven't said their fare thee wells the night before.

he cups his cheeks, feeling incredibly warm at the lingering memories of jeno's lips on his.

"how was it, sire?" the coachman asks, and donghyuck shakes himself out of his reverie, clearing his throat to compose himself. "how was your stay in the kingdom of marble?"

donghyuck hums, contemplative.

"it's different," he begins, echoing his sentiment when he first came to the kingdom of marble. so much has changed since then. "but i found some things that i could love."

* * *

it's a journey that could have taken a week, but those in the kingdom of the sun possess magic that could cut travel-time to a much shorter period. donghyuck sleeps for most of the journey, taking breaks in taverns and inns for the much needed comfort.

"we're here, your highness."

donghyuck wakes to the voice of his coachman, gently alerting him of their arrival to the kingdom. the gates remain as majestic as he remembers, the protective barrier mimicking an intricate set of stained glass windows. instead of living guards, a gigantic pair of stone wardens stand on either side of the opening, only lifting their gargantuan swords and shields to permit entry to those who are allowed.

"the little prince has returned!" an announcer bellows from the watchtowers as their carriage gains entry, and the villagers by entrance erupt into boisterous cheering.

"the prince, the prince!" they sing, their arms to the sky, their faces reflecting pure glee. "the prince is back!"

donghyuck beams, a gentle warmth filling his chest at the scene. truly, he is back. truly, he is _home._

"stop the carriage," he orders, and the coachman obliges, knowing his liege all too well. donghyuck drapes his new coat over his shoulders, the bow secure on his neck, and he makes sure to have on his brightest smile as he alights from the carriage into the arms of his people.

"how are you, your highness?"

"have you been well? have they treated you well?"

"how is the kingdom of marble? is it like the stories say?"

donghyuck takes in all their questions with a studied but affable grace. he waves to the mothers, gives hugs to the children, salutes those who are hard at labor. once he decides he has finished, he has received an armful of the brightest sunflowers, and a heart awash with well-wishes.

here, donghyuck _knows_ that he is loved.

"are the king and queen home?" he asks upon entering the carriage, fixing up his hair with a small spell to refresh. the king and queen may be his parents, but it's only proper he looks his best.

"they are," the coachman confirms, hands tight on the reins as he navigates the winding roads to the luminar castle. "the crown prince, however, is on his rounds."

donghyuck pouts, but he's always been understanding.

soon, the luminar castle comes into view. the palace is an ethereal masterpiece, golden and gleaming at the highest peak of the kingdom. the turrets are intricately carved, the domes tasefully shaped out of clear glass. if the marble kingdom's architecture banks on sleek lines and sharp edges, the structures of the kingdom of the sun follow the unpredictable, yet beautiful curves of nature.

"the prince is here! the prince is here!"

not before long, their carriage is followed by a troop of mischievous pixies, giggling in their delight that a close friend and a regular playmate has returned to their side. donghyuck pulls his curtain open and waves at their group, and the pixies do all sorts of tricks and flips, scattering their blessings around the coach.

just like the kingdom's entrance, the castle gates are protected by the gigantic stone guardians, who kneel on one knee upon the return of their prince. the carriage expertly weaves along the massive courtyard, donghyuck waving at the little sprites working their magic on the flowers that remain in full bloom in every season.

"welcome home, your highness."

attendants immediately come to his care once he alights from the coach, taking his bags and belongings before escorting him into the castle. without missing a beat, the walls immediately come to life with chatter, each hanging portrait saying their hellos as donghyuck passes by. unlike in the marble castle, donghyuck could barely hear his heels clack amidst the warm cacophony of noise that keep the castle alive.

he is led to the throne room, the large double doors decorated with winding curlicues of gold, a variety of precious gems artistically welded onto the surface. each jewel holds a protective incantation, and they glow with a gentle brightness upon sensing the presence of a prince who has come back home.

"the prince has arrived!"

the double doors swing open, and donghyuck lets himself inside the castle's regal throne room. it's a grandiose display of golden architecture, boasting an impossibly high-ceiling and chandeliers that float with magic energy. wall-to-wall windows offer a panoramic view of the entire kingdom, while an overhead glass dome provide a perfect glimpse of the sun, the moon, and the stars.

the king and queen sit on their thrones, decorated as if the rays of the sun were bursting from their backs.

the king is dressed in a royal blue military suit, the lapels embroidered with golden curlicues. his scepter is a long, golden staff, with a glowing orb floating up-top, circled by five golden rings that represent the major populations of the kingdom. his crown is gold, decorated with a variety of jewels, each swirling with power. it sits atop a mop of brown hair, much like donghyuck's, and his warm smile hides behind a thick beard.

the queen prefers lighter fabric, her gown made entirely of chiffon and tulle. today she wears one in a soft lavender, cloth flowers embroidered on the skirts, lending to a more ethereal feel. a jeweled brooch is pinned near her shoulder, taking the shape of a hummingbird. she holds no scepter, but on her left arm is a golden bracer, built with twining golden branches dotted with gems imbued with magical power. her crown is more like a circlet, a topaz bauble hanging on the middle like a teardrop. her hair is a light chestnut, kept up in a loose yet aristocratic bun.

the king, his father, gestures for his greeting.

"may the warmth of the sun be with you," donghyuck begins, kneeling on one knee, his right fist to his chest as he bows. "this prince greets the king and queen."

the royal couple nod their acknowledgement.

"and may her rays bless you as well," greets the king. "you may rise, young prince."

donghyuck does, standing at attention, looking absolutely postured with his hands clasped behind him. he looks at the couple on the throne, his mother and father, counting the seconds to when their faces turn soft instead of stern.

"now," it is his mother who speaks next, standing with her arms wide open. "let us welcome you back, not as the king and queen, but as your father and mother."

donghyuck doesn't hesitate to run into those arms, feeling the first pinpricks of tears as he buries his face against his mother's shoulders. like a dam that has been opened, donghyuck lets the emotions of six moons flow. he trembles, yet his shaking shoulders are swiftly wrapped in the embrace of his mother and father, full of love, full of care, full of comfort.

"welcome _home_, donghyuck."

he sobs, wails, almost, overwhelmed with the gravity of the situation, the heft of what he's resigned himself to do. he's bound to his duty, to his kingdom, to his people, but there's only so much his young heart could take before breaking.

donghyuck is strong, powerful, confident, and resilient. but in the arms of his father and mother, he returns to being a child, longing for love without fear, without threat of the unknown.

so he cries.

"would you like to rest, little one?"

his mother asks, and donghyuck could only dumbly nod, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. his father musses his hair up, a gesture of comfort, patting his back twice for good measure.

"we'll wake you in time for tea," he motions, gesturing to an attendant to escort donghyuck to his chambers. "your room has been prepared. your brother should also be joining us later."

again, donghyuck nods, sniffling away the rest of his sorrows, before allowing himself to be led to his bedroom.

it's not a quiet walk, a far cry from the once he has back in the kingdom of marble. a couple of pixies have infiltrated the hallways, flittering and fluttering in curious worry. an air sprite sends a cooling breeze his way, and donghyuck smiles at the familiar hospitality.

"i'll play with you later, okay?"

a promise.

his room is as he remembers it. the curtains are drawn open, filling the entire space with the warmth of the sun. donghyuck breathes in, lets his lungs be filled by the familiar scent of lavender and mint. with a snap, his clothes are replaced with a set of linen pajamas, the discarded set neatly folding and tucking themselves away on top of his main dresser.

"i'm home," donghyuck motions, all-affirming. he walks to his bed, diving face first onto the mattress and reveling in the fresh scent, the soft texture of the silk sheets. "_home_."

he drifts to slumber in no time. when he dreams, it's of three boys that he knows by heart, a raging fire, and a lady dressed in the darkest of blacks.

* * *

“—little brother?"

donghyuck stirs awake, slowly, his eyes still sore and heavy from the tears he had shed hours ago. there's a weight on his torso, a weight he soon makes out to be an arm, recognition swiftly kicking in once he sees the intricate golden bracer, engraved with runes and spells, and lined with powerful jewels.

without hesitation, donghyuck turns on his bed, buries his face on a strong, sturdy chest that he has missed quite direly.

his brother's.

"brother!" donghyuck feels the tears threatening to surface, but he wills them away with a sniffle. he wraps his arms around the crown prince, holding him as tight as he possibly could. "i missed you."

taeyong is the crown prince of the kingdom of the sun. known for his ruthless determination, he has earned many unsavory monikers, one of which being _taeyong the terrifying. _it isn't far from the truth for the kingdom's enemies and nobles who can't stand change in tradition, but donghyuck thinks—knows—otherwise.

"did you really?" taeyong coos, playfully pushing donghyuck's hair away from his forehead. his expression softens then, seeing the red around his brother's eyes, a mark of tears, of tiredness, of exhaustion.

donghyuck nods, lets his face be cradled. "so much."

taeyong wears an ensemble that is usual in the kingdom. his top is a sleeveless shirt, made of stiff silk in eggshell blue, ornately embroidered with gold curlicues. the neck is a deep v, showcasing most of of his toned chest, and the hem stops at a point where it shows a bit of his midriff. he dons high-waisted pants, white and tapered, and his arms are covered with intricate golden bracers.

"i know my brother isn't one to cry over trivial matters," his tone is soft, as gentle as the light on his hands as he summons a spell to soothe donghyuck's hues. "is there anything i could do to help?"

donghyuck pouts, exaggerates his sniffles.

"you would know if you _read_ my letters," he whines, looking as hurt as he possibly could. "were you too busy to send a reply?”

taeyong knits his brows, looking utterly confused.

"what letters?"

donghyuck blinks. "have you not received any?"

"no," taeyong looks taken aback. "we've been sending them _regularly _too, even though we don't get any from you."

"what?" donghyuck feels his stomach churn with unease. "i've been sending letters too! almost at every moon!"

the act remains vivid in his memory—writing correspondence despite not receiving a response, diligently sending off doves after every weeks end. he should've been more suspicious, more careful. his family would've never stayed silent for that long.

"do you think they've been intercepted?" taeyong asks, worry stark in his tone, in the furrow of his brows. donghyuck shakes head, unsure of what to answer.

"i'm not sure," he mutters, his brain running with a thousand possibilities. he tries to think of a sign, a mark of suspicion, but the queen has laid low since the parade, making no mention of anything that could've been in his letters. "they could've been blocked, or something must've prevented it from crossing borders."

taeyong hums, deep in contemplation. "we should let our parents know."

the brothers are swift to make their way to the courtyard, their sheer capes billowing behind them as they walked. the royal couple is just beginning their ritual tea time, the queen startling at the sudden appearance of her sons.

"yongie? hyuckie?"

"i would like to request for a council," donghyuck cuts to the chase, his fist to his heart along with his bow of appeal. "there is an urgent matter i would like to discuss."

his mother holds his hands, pulls him close.

"couldn't it have waited until _after_ tea?" she motions, worry dripping from her sweet tone. gently, she combs donghyuck's hair back, and the prince softens with the ever familiar act. "it's obvious that my dear sunshine is still tired. must we convene the court at this instant?"

donghyuck steels his resolve, gently holding his mother's hand in his and giving her an assuring squeeze.

"this is a very important matter, mother."

behind him, the king sighs. taeyong waits by the sidelines, ready to show his support if needed, but their mother simply sighs in defeat.

"i should happy that i've raised such strong sons."

gently, she pulls both of the princes in a tight embrace.

"but i wish i could keep spoiling you both for a little longer," she gripes, motherly and true. "you're growing up too fast."

donghyuck's smile is a bit sad, but he knows he cannot falter. not here, not until everything is done.

"i'll postpone my afternoon hunt, then," the king affirms, not without a forlorn sigh. "should i call the council of five, or is this matter just between the royal family?"

donghyuck curls his finger over his chin, mulling over his options.

"i prefer telling the family first," he decides, looking over to his brother as he continues to speak. "including sire...brother youngho, if it's possible."

taeyong nods, his smile soft.

"i'll be sure to pull my husband away from the barracks."

* * *

it doesn't take long.

soon, the entire royal family find themselves in the court room, the king seated at the northernmost part of the round table. the queen sits by his right, while the crown prince takes the seat by his left hand.

beside the crown prince is his husband, general youngho, dressed in the impeccable white gold armor of the kingdom. it's a beautiful garb, nothing like the ones he sees in marble, as this set prioritizes mobility over protection, the soldiers relying, instead, on magic for his main defense. the armor is cut by where his ribs are, but he remains modest with the gorgeously embroidered cape pinned on either shoulder, the details sewn in gold and eggshell blue—a perfect match to the crown prince's own colors. his sword, which is more than half his towering height, rests upon the court room's table.

the table is made with a sandalwood base, the intricate curlicues and vine-like carvings encircling its large, single leg, plated in gold. the borders of the table are the same, while the entirety of the surface is made with unbreakable stained glass, illustrating the races that make up the council of the five—human, dwarf, nightwalker, celestial, and fae. taeyong has sent a message for their leaders to convene in the court, but they will come later, giving donghyuck more than enough time to tell his tale.

a large chandelier hangs over head, right at the center of the round table. the semi-glass dome lends light to the crystal bulbs, illuminating the room with a soft, iridescent glow, shifting along with the movement of the clouds.

donghyuck breathes with it, readies his speech.

"there's _trouble_ in the kingdom of marble," he begins, standing right in front of where the king is seated. the royal family furrows their brows at the drab revelation, but they keep their thoughts to themselves as donghyuck continues forth. "the entire kingdom is under a spell."

the queen blinks in disbelief.

"how so?" she motions, a hand to her chest in shock. "their citizens have sworn-off magic for as long as we can remember. how can anyone in that kingdom activate a spell that large?"

donghyuck nods.

"i ask the same question as you, mother." he motions, furthering his explanation. "but what's more horrifying to learn is that the current royal family has been replaced by a fraud—a fraud who may be of magic."

a chorus of gasps fills the closed chamber.

"a _fraud_?" his father sounds scandalized. "you are making rather large accusations, my son. how are you—”

"i am sure—" taeyong cuts in, nodding towards his brother's direction. "—donghyuck has every reason to make his claim. though he might be reckless, he is not one to lie about things as grand as this."

donghyuck wants to pout, but he offers a nod of thanks instead.

"let him continue."

the king sits back, and donghyuck prattles on with the rest of the story. he begins at the beginning, never leaving a single detail out--from the hidden portraits, the torn-off pages from the history books, the ominous tower where a barrier lies. the atmosphere in the court room grows darker with each passing revelation, but donghyuck is barely done, eager to share the full story.

"i swear that this is all truth," he places three fingers to where his heart is, a gesture of sincerity. "you may examine me if you wish, but you will see nothing but the same things that i am telling you.”

the king waves off the sentiment, looking quite exhausted.

"did you do all of this alone, my son?" his tone is filled with parental worry. "this is a lot. you must be enervated."

donghyuck shakes his head.

"i wasn't alone," he steels his resolve, planting his feet firm on the ground to prepare for the biggest revelation. "the _true _crown prince of marble, prince jeno, was with me, though he currently exists as a disembodied ghost."

it is the queen who gasps this time.

"jeno?" her voice breaks, her hand clutching her chest as she fills with sorrow. she turns to the king. "our son tells the truth. that is the name the queen of marble gave me when we arranged the betrothal many moons ago."

donghyuck feels a slight sense of relief. he remembers telling jeno of being betrothed the moment he was born, a mere two moons after the marble crown prince was conceived. an important revelation; sealing the fact that the engagement wasn't part of the intricate ruse the queen wove for whatever sort of bidding.

the pieces are falling into place.

"should we cancel the engagement, then?" the king suggests, and donghyuck's eyes grow wide in urgency. "the kingdom of marble is definitely unsafe, and—"

"_no_!" donghyuck interjects, slamming his hands against the round table. the entire royal family blinks in shock, but manners are the last thing on the prince's mind. "i do not wish to cancel the engagement. instead, i implore on our kingdom's strength for aid in stopping the queen."

"the queen" the king repeats, stroking his beard. "you are saying this faux queen is the enemy, yes?"

donghyuck nods.

"she is," he motions, hands behind his back as he lets surety flow in his tone. "she is a fraud who has hurt the true royal family, threatened the crown prince's knights, and put the entire kingdom of marble under some sort of glamour. not only that—"

he pauses, emphasizing the gravity of the situation.

"it looks as if she wants to start a _war_ with our kingdom."

silence envelopes the court room as the new information sinks in with the royal family. a fraud on the marble throne, a missing royal family, a ghostly crown prince, and the threat of a possible war after centuries of peace. donghyuck himself knows that this is a lot to take in.

"you have our aid and our blessing, little one," the king, his father, speaks after a few beats, and donghyuck brightens at the affirmation. "we will call in the rest of the five and begin our preparations. the kingdom's resources are in your hands—use it as you find fit."

donghyuck beams, nods. "i will, father."

the queen motions for him to come closer. he walks forth, and his mother takes both of his hands in hers, rubbing soothing circles on the back of his palm.

"are you _sure_ you want to continue with the engagement?" she asks, almost pleading. "our kingdom is powerful and you are incredibly charming. i'm sure—”

"no," donghyuck cuts her off, squeezing her hands as he shakes his head no. "i _will_ marry the crown prince jeno."

the declaration makes both the crown prince taeyong and the kingdom's general youngho snort in chorus.

"he's sounding more like you, darling." youngho teases, harking back to fond memories of ages ago. taeyong shakes his head, holding his husband's hand in his, intertwining their fingers as he squeezes.

"it runs in the family."

the king and queen both shake their head, sharing a laugh at the sentiment. it seems as if the brothers share a strong fighting spirit for those who have their heart, for those who they’ve sworn their heart to.

"may i then assume," the queen continues, twining her fingers with her son's. "you've fallen for dear jeno?"

donghyuck's eyes grow wide, coloring with a deep red from his supple cheeks to the tips of his ears.

"well, i—" he stutters, only because the attention is trained on him, and the gaze of the entire royal family can be quite a burden to behold. "yes, mother. i have fallen.”

donghyuck is sure of that, at least.

"well," the queen brightens as he pulls his youngest son into a tight embrace. "that means we have to pull out all the stops to make sure you'll have your happy ending."

donghyuck hides his wide grin in his mother's shoulder.

"thank you."

the court room fills with silence, until the gem on taeyong's circlet begins to emit a soft glow. a message.

"it's the rest of the five," the crown prince leans back, his eyes glowing with a bright, white light as he receives correspondence from the council members. "they will be here after the third sunrise."

the light dies down once the message is relayed. taeyong leans against his husband's shoulder, looking a bit tired, while the king and queen nod in full understanding.

"it is best that you rest again, little one," the queen suggests, finally letting donghyuck go from her embrace. "you've travelled far. i'm sure you would like some more sleep."

donghyuck feels the fatigue settle in, the adrenaline of discovery and revelation swiftly ebbing away.

"i'll take you up on that, mother."

"we'll escort him," taeyong offers, standing along with his husband. donghyuck notices the easy slip of taeyong's hand in the crook of youngho's arm and imagines when he could do that with his own crown prince.

"please," the king gestures with a nod. "we'll see you."

donghyuck and taeyong take their leave with a more casual curtsy, while youngho presents a deeper, more formal bow, a fist to his chest as he does so.

"i hope he stops being so formal," the king motions, earning a chuckle from his queen. "we're family now, after all."

once outside, taeyong takes no further time in pulling his brother into a tight, bone-crushing embrace.

"my baby brother!" he squeals, lifting the prince up in the air to twirl him once. donghyuck curses his brother's obsession for strength training. "in_ love_!"

donghyuck huffs, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest once he's set down.

"yeah, i am, _whatever_."

youngho slides beside him, patting his head in a brotherly gesture that has become ever-familiar to the prince.

"i think it's quite cute," he motions, ruffling donghyuck's hair as he speaks. "the little sun, in love."

"i grew out of that nickname!" donghyuck pries youngho's hand off of him, and the general gives with a chuckle. "and it's not a big deal. you two have been lovey dovey for ages. it shouldn't be new to the likes of you."

taeyong swoops in with another hug from behind, wrapping his arms around donghyuck's waist and leaning on his shoulder with a soft, cheeky nuzzle.

donghyuck missed this. really.

"but it is big deal. because it's _you_."

their trio reach donghyuck's chambers, but taeyong has yet to let his little brother go from his embrace.

"won't you ask me to _cuddle_?" taeyong asks with a pout that would've been called unbecoming of a crown prince. but this is a private moment, a moment where the only title that matter is 'brother.' "for old time's sake."

donghyuck whines, shimmying out of taeyong's grasp.

"and _what_? disturb your precious alone time with brother youngho?" he sticks his nose up, petulant. "i could_ never_."

taeyong squints, pinching his cheeks. "you could be a bit more spoiled, you know."

“_fine._” donghyuck groans, prying his brother's hand off of his face. “but only until i fall asleep, okay?"

taeyong beams, pulling donghyuck back into his clutches. "lovely."

youngho shakes his head. "i'll wait up, my love?"

taeyong frees donghyuck from his grasp, only to turn to his lover with a hand to kiss goodbye. "i'd tell you no, but i'm sure you won't heed my suggestion."

youngho takes his hand, pulling him close to land a soft kiss on his forehead. "i'll see you later, darling."

donghyuck thinks it's sweet, imagining, momentarily, how he and jeno would be once they tie the knot. but see, he's a little brother, so it's his sworn duty to be absolutely annoying.

"_yuck_," he teases, dry heaving once youngho's out of sight. "you've been married for years, yet you still act like the most disgusting pair of newlyweds."

taeyong beams, proud as he slips his hand in the crook of donghyuck's arm, leading them both to the prince's chamber.

"you'll get there one day."

it's a swift process to change out of his current garb into a more relaxed set of lounge clothes. taeyong stays dressed in his royal outfit as he lies ready on the bed, but donghyuck sees that he has removed his braziers for more comfort.

"i'm ready," taeyong calls, teasing and cheeky. though widely known as a force to be reckoned with, donghyuck knows his brother best as sweet and kind and loving.

without further delay, donghyuck leaps onto the mattress, scurrying into the warmth of taeyong's embrace. it's a feeling he missed. cuddling a warm body is quite different from holding a ghostly manifestation, after all.

"you're thinking about him." taeyong quips, pushing donghyuck's bangs away from his face. donghyuck colors, but finds no reason to deny, so he simply nods.

"tell me about him," taeyong pushes forth, twisting his body so he's facing his little brother. "what you like, what he's like, how he looks like, how he looks at you—"

donghyuck purses his lips to stop himself from smiling.

"he's _handsome_," he begins, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. "his face is like a cross between a kind puppy and a sweet little cat."

taeyong quirks a brow at that.

"he's handsome, i'm telling you," donghyuck is swift to defend his description. "and he's kind and funny and smart—his hobby is tinkering with mechanics!"

taeyong hums, nodding. "and?"

"when he looks at me..." donghyuck pauses, closing his eyes to reminisce. "i know he's really looking. at me. do you get what i mean, brother? i'm no poet, you know this!"

he hits his brother's side, playful, familiar. taeyong whines, but donghyuck knows it would take a lot more force to inflict pain on the crown prince.

"you must_ really_ be in love," taeyong motions, cuddling closer. "if you said that he looked at you like you were the sun, i would've pushed for cancelling your engagement."

donghyuck makes a face, pouting as he lands another hit on his brother's side. "i _told_ you, i'm no poet."

silence envelopes donghyuck's chambers. for a moment, the only sounds that could be heard are their heartbeats, the soft sounds of relaxed breathing.

"i really want to help him," donghyuck mumbles, burrowing close against taeyong's chest. "he must've suffered a lot, and without his family by his side."

taeyong heaves in a long breath, resting his chin atop his brother's help.

"as father said, you have the kingdom to use as you wish."

donghyuck nods. "i'll also be training. i hate being wrong, but you were right about taking lessons seriously."

taeyong chuckles. "i'll make sure to call the best teacher."

donghyuck feels his eyelids grow heavy.

"i really—" donghyuck yawns, cozying himself further beside his brother. "i really want my own happy ending."

taeyong leans close, kissing his brother's forehead.

"may the warmth of the sun be with you," he sings, low and soft. "for a happy ending, and happier afters."

donghyuck falls asleep soon after that.

when he wakes, taeyong is not beside him, but he feels no offense. his brother is a crown prince, duty bound as he is. he can only allow himself to be spoiled this much.

"i have to work hard," donghyuck tells himself, clutching at the rays of the sun seeping from his window. "for jeno."

_for us._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think about the kingdom of the sun? taeyong? youngho? the royal family? tell me your thoughts!


	15. golden hour part two

"again!"

donghyuck lies on the soft lawn that covers the expanse of the luminar castle's courtyard, sweaty and grumpy and thoroughly exhausted. the hand he's been using to hold his staff is 𝘷𝘪𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨, what with the repeated use of the same spell over and over and—

\--he knew it was going to be this hard. but he thinks it's just 𝘳𝘪𝘥𝘪𝘤𝘶𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘴 how hard training actually is.

"if you actually paid attention ages ago, your highness," his instructor knows no mercy. the lithe elf stands a few meters away, ready to begin the exercise in a moment's notice. "this wouldn't be hard for you."

her tone is harsh, but donghyuck likes to think it still holds a semblance of respect.

"ugh," he groans, getting back on his feet and ignoring the shake in his legs and his knees. "i get it, i _get_ it!"

as a proclaimed genius, donghyuck found a hard time going along with the royal family's training regimen. he preferred improvising, thinking on his feet and firing spells at will, instead of spending hours poring over books and memorizing incantations. who is he, his brother?

but as he had seen in the kingdom of marble, magic is an overly tricky thing, and there are things that he cannot conquer with just raw power. he needs technique. control.

_precision._

"i'm ready," he takes a deep breath, gathering energy from the rays of the sun as he inhales. "let's do it again."

"as you wish, your highness."

his instructor is quick to act. with a graceful wave, five glowing orbs appear out of thin air, each one whirring towards a different direction. donghyuck's task is to take them down, but their unpredictable trajectory makes it difficult to do what he is used to, which is to fire with a lot of power.

_precision and control_, donghyuck chants, aiming at one moving orb with his staff. _precision and control._

he fires a beam of light at the orb and it fizzles upon contact.

"four more, your highness."

donghyuck rolls his eyes at the lack of praise, but he foregoes the thought for the sake of focus. this time, he tries to fire two beams at the same time, either one aimed at a whirring orb. he takes a deep breath and shoots, landing a hit on one glowing ball, and missing the other by a hair width.

"damn it!" he curses.

the next shot is quicker, mostly out of frustration, and the stubborn orb finally fizzles out, with a bush as collateral damage.

"her majesty, the queen, will appreciate the_ renovation_," his instructor teases, and donghyuck puffs his cheeks out like a child being scolded for doodling on walls. "last two orbs, your majesty."

donghyuck stills all unnecessary thoughts and attempts a repeat of his dual beam. again, he takes a deep breath before firing, and this time, both bolts land on their targets, the orbs exploding into glittery debris upon contact.

"_finally_!" donghyuck cheers, before promptly falling onto the soft grass, arms and legs sprawled in his exhaustion.

"perhaps we must celebrate_ little_ victories," the elf quips, her expression devoid of any celebration. "that was much better than your previous attempts; i'll give you that."

"can't you just _praise _me?" donghyuck whines, pouting as he lies supine on the lawn. he’s been working hard since the morning, surely there should be some niceties involved, right? "is it that hard?’

"i can" she nods, a fan materializing in her hand to cover half of her ethereal visage. "when you are _praiseworthy_."

donghyuck groans, squeezing his eyes shut. he can't even answer back to that; what he did was supposed to be child's play, especially to a wizard of his caliber.

"_still_, going to the kingdom of marble did some good things to your ego," the elf continues, and donghyuck thinks back to the many times he hid from this same lady back when he was a child. good times, really. "you're actually taking training seriously now."

donghyuck scoffs. "if only you knew."

the elf quirks a brow. "may i be privy, then?"

"nope," donghyuck swings his legs up, leaping up on his feet with his staff tight in his hand. "let's have another round, teacher!"

the elfs sighs, closing her fan with a snap. "as you wish."

it takes three more tries before donghyuck decides to call it a day on training. it's the fourth sunrise after his arrival in the kingdom of the sun, and his progress has been considerable seeing as he spent the first three reading all the required books and tomes and scrolls. it's not his favorite hobby, but the future of the kingdom as well as his future with jeno is at stake, so he's motivated. he needs to grow stronger, better at his craft. _unstoppable._

"i will see you again tomorrow, your highness," the elf remains serene, barely breaking a sweat despite the labor of training. taeyong wasn't lying when he said he'll get the best teacher for him. "rest well and rest easy."

"thank you for today," donghyuck manages to squeeze his thanks in between choked breaths, his chest falling and rising as he lies on the soft lawn. "see you tomorrow."

the elf leaves with the woosh of a transportation spell.

it's the fourth sunrise. donghyuck knows he will be meeting with the five anytime soon, and his heart races with the possibilities. it's not certain that they would agree with his views as easily as the royal family did, but this is a step that he has to take to uncover more of the mysteries. he is sure that the fake queen in the kingdom of marble is a creature of magic. speaking with the five will help him know what_ kind_ of creature she is.

"your highness."

an attendant casts a shadow over his form, and donghyuck knows it's time to return to his chambers.

"are _they_ here?" he asks, an arm over still-shut eyes.

"they have just arrived." the attendant confirms.

donghyuck takes one deep breath, kicking his legs up before leaping onto his feet, tall and firm and sturdy.

"i must get ready, then."

* * *

the courtroom remains as it is, but it is lively with visitors.

donghyuck comes to the hall dressed in regal garb, his circlet tight around his head, the topaz gem shining from the sun peeking through the overhead windows.

he wears a sleeveless top made of guipure lace in off-white, flecks of gold thread making the fabric shimmer in the sunlight. the hem is tucked into tight, dark brown trousers, a gold chain decorated with topaz teardrops secure around his waist. the trousers disappear into knee-high black boots, with a one-inch heel that clicks and clacks as he walks into the courtroom. a cape is pinned on his shoulders, made with the same guipure fabric and bearing the same gold embellishments.

"your highness," the members of the five chorus in their greeting, bowing deep as donghyuck makes his entrance. "may the warmth of the sun be with you."

donghyuck returns their greetings.

"and may her rays be with you as well," donghyuck walks to the space beside his mother, the whole royal family standing tall at the head of the round table. "i would like to thank you for accepting our invitation."

"on such short notice too," his mother adds.

"why of course!" it is the leader of the dwarves who speaks first. "we cannot simply refuse such a rare request for an audience with the kingdom's darling sunshine."

donghyuck beams with appreciation. "still, thank you."

the council of the fives serve as the backbone of leadership in the kingdom of the sun. the humans, lacking longevity, stand at the head of the council, in the name of justice and fairness. the rest of the four are on equal standing in terms of power and control, and all decisions are made with the approval of the council's majority. made after the great war that established the magical kingdom of the sun, the council serves as the stronghold of balance, of peace, and of unity between all creatures.

the leader of the dwarves sits closest to the head of the table, loud and proud despite lacking in height. what he lacks in height, however, he makes up for in heft, being built like a sturdy brick wall. his hair and beard are of fiery amber, and his voice resonates like a drum.

"besides, there has been no trouble in our lands since your family came into power," he bows a little, his tone dripping with graciousness. "we owe a _lot _to you."

"will you stop being a sap?" the chieftain of the nightwalkers teases, her growling tone being ever-commanding. "we _all _owe a lot to the family. that is why we're here."

an intimidating presence, the chieftain of the nightwalkers is an orc standing at about seven feet tall, muscular and tough. her moss green skin is hard and rough to the touch, but her long, dark hair--tied to a high ponytail that brushes against her back--shines like silk underneath the glimmer of the chandelier. two large horns curl on top of her head, and she wears an armor of animal hide and rustic metalwork.

"when his highness, the crown prince sent a message," she continues, crossing one large leg over the other. "i immediately stopped my clan's weekly hunt. the rarity of this call defines its importance."

"i echo the great sister's sentiments, your majesties, your highnesses," the queen of the faefolk gracefully glides into the conversation, her voice gentle and twinking. "it is rare that the kingdom calls for all of us, so we rushed here as fast as we could."

the faefolk are a merry yet troublesome bunch, yet their kind still carry an exquisite elegance. it shows most in their queen, with her long, platinum blonde locks that sweep the ground, a fair compliment to her alabaster complexion. she wears a gown of silk and tulle, live flowers blooming on the skirts and moving with the light of the sun. she is tall, almost as tall as the orc, but she carries herself like a dancer, soft, lithe, and limber.

donghyuck's instructor is an elf, and she is ruled by the beautiful queen of the fae. it may be by association, but donghyuck knows all too well that there is a cold ruthlessness that lies beneath her glimmering visage.

**same as we. **

the last of the five is the celestials, and their ambassador is a pillar of light, shooting from the heavens and onto one of the plush seats. it's voice is many voices in harmony, and they speak as one, guided by the skies and the stars.

**we are always in your service, your highness. **

polite as he can be, donghyuck offers all of them the proper pleasantries, a few waves and nods before their council formally begins.

"i believe we can start," the king stands from his seat, walking towards a hanging mirror at the very front of the room. "now that the greetings are out of the way"

the royal family and the rest of the five nod in agreement.

"this is a matter that concerns both my son," the king pauses, throwing a glance at donghyuck. donghyuck nods. "and the queen from the kingdom of marble."

murmurs erupt in the courtroom.

"and where do we play a part in this?" the orc chieftain asks, a furrow in her thick brows. "the kingdom of marble has long forgone its ties with every non-human."

**indeed.** the celestials add, pulsing as they speak. **they look onto us, but they do not believe.**

"you both are correct," the king quells their worries, raising his hand for order. "but there is a story to this, as is with everything in the world that we walk in."

the courtroom settles. the mirror sparks alive with an image, a perfect recording of donghyuck's narration four sunrises ago. the council turns their attention to the mirror, their faces going from puzzled to intrigued to worried. the beam of light dims as the tale goes on.

"under a spell, huh?" the leader of the dwarves mumbles, stroking his amber beard as he watches forth.

"_i implore on our kingdom's strength for aid in stopping the queen_." the donghyuck on the screen speaks with utter resolve, and donghyuck feels a little pride at it. "_she is a fraud who has hurt the true royal family, threatened the crown prince's knights, and put the entire kingdom under some sort of glamour. not only that— _"

the room stills with anticipation.

"_it looks as if she wants to start a war with our kingdom."_

"what _insolence_!" the orc chieftain bellows, slamming her fist against the round table. it doesn't shake nor falter, despite the weight of her strike. "a war with _our_ kingdom?"

"after we have fought for our peace," the queen of the faefolk adds, her eyes turning an icy blue. "how disdainful."

"i think we are all on the same page now," the king interjects, and the mirror sparks off with a wave of his hand. "that is the situation, and we have called you here so we can have a better idea of what we're dealing with."

"we are sure that she is a magic," donghyuck furthers the explanation, taking a stand as well. "we just don't know what kind."

"a magic," the dwarf leader parrots. "with_ glamour_."

"then it would be either of us," the orc chieftain motions, gesturing towards the faefolk queen. "the vampires are under my care, as well as a variety of demons, while the elves and the fae are known to use glamour to cause mischief."

the queen of the faefolk hums, contemplative.

**we also use glamour. **the celestials suggest, pulsing with light. **but it is not in our kind’s nature to use it for such folly. **

"i will ignore the implications in your speech," there is ice in the tone of the faefolk queen. she turns to the king, a hand to her heart to accompany her address. "to help ease suspicion, i would like to ask if i could inspect the energy imprint on our dear prince."

the orc chieftain snorts. "how honorable. so _unlike _you."

donghyuck swears that he saw the queen of the faefolk roll her eyes at the unfriendly quip.

"donghyuck?" the king turns to his son, and the rest of the council turns their attention to where he is seated. "do you agree?"

donghyuck nods, chin held high as he speaks. "i agree."

he meets the faefolk queen's eyes, and the ethereal being gives him a measured smile.

the queen of the faefolk marches to where donghyuck sits, the flowers on her skirts blooming with every step. there's an air to her that donghyuck thinks is familiar, an air that he has felt many times back in the kingdom of marble, but it’s a hunch he keeps to himself, careful not to be too presumptuous

"i would need to hold your hand, your highness." the queen of the faefolk requests, holding out her palm for the prince to take. "if you would please?"

donghyuck nods, places his hand gently on top of her palm. "you may proceed."

it takes a small surge of energy, a little bit of his aura transferring onto the queen's palm for further analysis. donghyuck barely feels it, but he awes at what he sees before him, the queen's eyes glowing with a bright white light, her mouth parted ever so slightly as she runs the energy imprint through her own veins.

when it is done, she lets out a gasp.

"your highness!" she exclaims, immediately kneeling on one knee, her head bowed in what looks like shame. "it is one of our kind who has been causing trouble, both for the prince and for the kingdom of marble."

her voice, formerly twinkling, carries a shaky graveness. the faefolk may not be the most honorable of creatures, but they do not take to slights lightly, and are known to be ruthless in terms of punishment and retribution. blue and orange morality, as the humans call it. a sight that is terrifying to behold,

"please rise, my queen," donghyuck offers, his brows furrowed at the hasty act. "you need not—”

"i will take any punishment," the queen interjects, resolute as she looks up at donghyuck, her eyes watery with tears. "the prince may have my _head_ if he sees it fit."

"are you _mad_, sister?" the orc exclaims, eager to bring some sense back into her fellow. "that is too hasty!"

"for your kind, maybe, but we do not let an offense slide within our ranks," the queen breathes, shivering in the slightest. "i must take responsibility for what has been done."

"your head is not what i want, my queen," donghyuck implores, doing what is unthinkable and kneeling down to meet the faefolk queen's eyes. her eyes grow wide at the act, immediately scrambling to stand to her full height, not wanting to have the prince do something as disgraceful as kneeling before her.

"your highness, i—"

"i need your_ power_."

donghyuck stands, filled with regal resolve. he does not see it, but the royal family looks at him with proud eyes and even prouder hearts. their little prince has grown.

"the faux queen of marble is a formidable enemy," he continues, his tone commanding, fitting for a prince. "she has placed the kingdom of marble under a spell for three years, and has done atrocious deeds to the real royal family."

the queen of the faefolk swallows her tears.

"if we want to defeat her, we will need you," he turns to the other members of the five. "all of you."

the queen of the faefolk inhales, places a fist to her heart, a sign of utmost sincerity. "so be it, your highness."

donghyuck beams. the council stands, putting their fists to their hearts to swear their allegiance. the beam of light glows brighter, a humming sound coming from the luminous pillar.

"the dwarves are yours, your highness," says the leader of the dwarves.

"as are the nightwalkers," adds the orc chieftain.

**we are to join as well, your highness.**

the beam of light pulses thrice.

"our entire court is behind you," the queen of the faefolk bows, graceful and deep. "we will do what we can as reparation for the sins of one of our sisters."

donghyuck feels the pinpricks of tears threatening to burst, but he breathes in, keeps his composure. as he should.

"thank you," donghyuck offers a nod, one that is filled with utmost gratitude. "i will be in your care."

the courtroom settles once more. donghyuck is back in his seat, and the king has taken lead of the conversation.

"this is what we need to do," he begins, pulling up a writing board, a floating piece of chalk magically writing words on the dark surface. "first, we need to secure the location of the real royal family."

"my troops can do that," youngho volunteers, raising his hand from his seat beside taeyong. "we just need a picture, a portrait of sorts, and our magicians can begin locating them within here and all of the neighboring kingdoms. we will find them, and bring them here."

taeyong smiles, nodding in approval.

**we may be of aid as well. **the celestials offer, pulsing with every word. **the stars do not miss a single creature walking upon this earth. **

"wonderful," the king nods. "donghyuck?"

"i agree with it," donghyuck gestures his thanks. "thank you, brother youngho, celestials."

youngho nods, while the celestial ambassador brightens.

"our next concern is about the crown prince of marble," the king continues, stroking his beard as he speaks. "he roams the castle as a ghost, but donghyuck said that his body remains within their tower."

"we have yet to figure out the nature of the spell cast on his being," donghyuck explains further, a furrow in his brow as he recalls the details. "there is a barrier in the tower, but i'm learning how to remove it."

"then we must figure it out," the queen of the faefolk interjects, looking regal despite her earlier outburst. "as she is of us, we would know what spell she has used and how to undo it. we only need some fragments of the crown prince's energy and we can begin our study."

taeyong looks at donghyuck's direction, his gaze meaningful. donghyuck knows that there is a teasing quip in those sparkling hues. "i'll take care of that."

donghyuck reddens, fully understanding the implication.

"lovely. looks like everything is falling into place," the king motions, looking quite satisfied with the proceedings.

"a final concern. we do need to prepare for war, should the most unfortunate thing happen."

the leader of the dwarves and the orc chieftain both nod their head.

"you have our armies at your disposal."

donghyuck nods at their pair, grateful as ever.

"ah. the stars have aligned well for you, my son," the king chuckles a little, satisfied that his checklist has been taken care of. "we will also send a couple of envoys to work undercover in the kingdom of marble, both for your safety and for the purpose of emergencies."

"thank you, father," donghyuck stands, bowing deep with a fist to his chest. "i swear that our efforts will not go to waste."

the council concludes at that.

before they leave, the rest of the five linger by the entrance to give their blessings to the prince.

"this is fairydust," the queen of the faefolk hands donghyuck an unassuming pouch, the cloth made of simple canvas, but the string is a radiant gold. "it will help against the strongest of fairy magic. use it well, your highness.

"thank you," donghyuck takes the pouch, cradles it close to his heart. "i will use it well."

"i will send you a gem for your staff," the dwarf leader offers, holding donghyuck's hand in both of his. "though i know his highness is powerful beyond compare, but a little help would not hurt in terms of control."

donghyuck snickers at the sentiment.

"oh you do not know how much i would need that."

"and i will send over a relic," the orc chieftain motions, bowing with grace. "one of the old kings of marble liked to visit our realm to research on metallurgy."

donghyuck blinks at the new information.

"perhaps your crown prince will find use for it."

"thank you," donghyuck nods, gracious and grateful. "your support was more than enough, but this is something i will always remember."

"may the warmth of the sun bless you, your highness," sings the queen of the faefolk.

"and may her rays keep you safe and sound."

donghyuck feels his heart warm with their blessings.

taeyong, who has stayed behind as donghyuck bids farewell to the rest of the five, lets his heeled boots herald his presence as he approaches his younger brother.

"i don't know what's worse," he begins, slipping his hand in the crook of donghyuck's arm. donghyuck lets him, places his hand atop his brother's own. "my threat to abdicate so i could marry youngho or you practically igniting a war between two kingdoms for your love."

donghyuck puffs his cheeks up.

"i'm trying to _stop_ the war from happening, brother" he banters, not without a pout. "that's the point of all of this."

taeyong takes a long, deep inhale of breath.

"i worry for you," he speaks, his tone full of concern, grip tightening on donghyuck's arm. "the engagement was one thing, but this is a lot to carry on your own."

donghyuck hums.

"but i'm _not _on my own," he taps his brother's hand twice, all to console. "i have mother, father, brother youngho."

he pauses, turning to his brother with a bright grin.

"i have you."

taeyong sighs. instead of protesting, the crown prince of the kingdom of the sun unlatches from his brother's arm, choosing, instead, to pull the little prince into a tight hug.

"my baby, growing up too fast," he whines, faking sniffles. "i wish you could've stayed our little sun for longer, but it seems as if no one could stop you from turning into a star in your own right."

donghyuck scrunches his nose, pretends to put up a fight.

"you're a sap." the embrace lasts for a few more seconds, before taeyong decides that it is more comfortable to walk like normal.

"what about this...minhyung, was it?" his arm is linked with donghyuck's now, like a strong, bonded chain. "how is he?"

"mother would love him," donghyuck answers, simple.

"but you don't?"

"not in the way that i love jeno," donghyuck shakes his head, feeling his cheeks redden at the sudden confession. "but i want him to be happy too."

taeyong hums, nods. "you're a good friend."

their pair fall into comfortable silence. the breeze blows as they approach the bridge leading to the courtyard, their capes gracefully billowing in the wind. for a bit, donghyuck reminisces their childhood; where they played in the same courtyard, without worry, without concern.

"would you like to have some tea with me?" taeyong asks, cocking his head towards his brother.

donghyuck beams, nodding. "i would love to."

* * *

"another round!"

donghyuck's spirits run skyward, adrenaline rushing through his veins as he continues with his training. three weeks have passed since he began with his regimen, and he has shown remarkable improvement in his technique and control.

"you would do well with saying please, your highness," his instructor is as sour as ever, the beautiful elf furrowing her brows as she summons yet another set of glowing orbs. "must i be the one to teach you manners too?"

donghyuck rolls his eyes, places his staff at the ready.

"no need," he yells, standing at attention. "i've had more than enough of lessons of manners to know it's not needed in this situation."

the glowing orbs are different now. they move quicker, in more unpredictable trajectories, buzzing as they circle around the courtyard. but donghyuck is different too. though it came as a challenge at the beginning, hitting the orbs with precision is child's play to him now. to add to the difficulty, each orb came with a number, and donghyuck has to hit them in succession, or this round is considered a failure.

the score is five to zero, his advantage.

"let's go!" becomes his battle cry, as he searches for the first orb and lands a clean hit once it's within his sight. the second and third orbs fizzle out just as quickly, with twin bolts of light putting them out of the game. the elf watches closely, her face hidden behind a fan.

"two more!"

donghyuck locates the fourth and shoots at it with a straightforward beam, the orb bursting into an explosion of glitter. that leaves him with one more, and donghyuck is eager to finish the exercise.

"not so fast, your highness" donghyuck braces himself as his instructor raises her hand, squinting as the fifth orb divides itself into five smaller ones. "let's see if you can—"

in a blink, donghyuck has focused his energy, aiming at the five orbs and firing five beams at once. each beam lands a clean hit on the orbs, and all that is left of the exercise is a flurry of gold glitter, as well as a wide-eyed instructor who, for once, looks visibly impressed.

"well done," the elf begins a dainty applause, her fan hitting her palm in a celebratory rhythm. "let's take a short break, then we move to barriers."

donghyuck offers her a salute, before letting himself fall onto the soft grass. he's actually enjoying training, now that he isn't fumbling over spells or tripping over precision. with his new skills, he's confident that he can secure his kingdom's future, and rewrite his and jeno's fate.

"just a bit more," donghyuck mutters, closing his eyes as he lets his body rest. "just a little bit more."

he spends the rest of the break freshening up, washing his face free of sweat and grabbing a drink of cool water. despite the long hours, donghyuck still feels quite energetic, fully ready to take on another round of training.

"we're moving on to the last kind of barriers," his instructor begins, lazily fanning her face as she speaks. "you've seen that the first two can be broken with sheer force of power, but the last one won't be as easy"

donghyuck recalls the barrier at the tower, the intense recoil from his flubbed attack that used too much power. he's sure of it—this is the barrier he needs to learn of.

"if the second barrier required an opposing element to break it," the elf continues, showing floating figures with a wave of her palm. "the last one can be likened to picking a_ lock_."

_ah._

"like a_ puzzle_?" donghyuck asks, slowly understanding. "like a puzzle," the elf affirms, projecting a figure of another barrier into view. "breaking it takes two steps: revealing the puzzle and putting it together."

donghyuck nods. he's always been fond of puzzles as a child, finding enjoyment in solving them in his free time. this should be easy enough.

"you can try with this," his instructor calls forth a tall barrier, and donghyuck feels a certain sense of familiarity in its make. almost like the one in the tower. "fire a revealing spell first, then it's up to you how to put it together."

"okay," donghyuck nods once more, taking a deep breath before casting a revealing spell at the barrier. like mud getting washed off, the cover melts away from the barrier, exposing a maze-like puzzle on its surface. "oh. okay."

he takes a good look at the maze, and the barrier begins to pulse as the rest of the cover is pulled off of the barrier.

"that signals the timer" the elf explains. "it will go faster as your time runs out, so be aware of its movement"

donghyuck nods, taking another deep breath. the maze looks easy enough, but the spaces between the lines are small, and would need immense precision. thankfully, the present from the leader of the dwarves has been a great aid on that front, the gleaming ruby welded below the topaz his staff carries. to begin, he fires a miniscule beam, small enough to fit precisely between the lines of the maze. donghyuck barely breathes as he continues on, careful not to touch the lines as he goes.

"easy does it."

one more left turn and he's out of the maze, and the barrier starts to crack, collapsing into a thousand pieces by his feet, and fizzling away in a blink.

"impressive, your highness," the elf claps once more, her fan on her palm. "now let's try another puzzle."

donghyuck spends the rest of his day like this, breaking barriers and solving puzzles with his magic. some puzzles are more complicated, looking like cubes that twist to form a pattern, or riddles that need to be solved. some are considerably easier, like the maze from his first attempt, and some looking like picture puzzles.

"let's call it a day, your highness," his instructor calls, closing her fan as the last barrier collapses onto the ground once more. "your work with barriers is quite commendable, so you can rest early."

𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘺. donghyuck knows it's a bit before teatime.

"i'll see you again tomorrow, your highness." donghyuck nods, bidding her off with a salute.

once she is gone, donghyuck finds comfort in the soft lawn, arms and legs sprawled out as he takes energy from the rays of the sun. he feels exhausted, thoroughly spent, but there's a sense of satisfaction thrumming in his veins. victory is close. he can feel it.

"your highness."

it's not long before a shadow falls over his frame. no attendant would let him sunbathe for too long, after all.

"hm?" donghyuck hums, peeling one eye open.

"the royal family invites you to tea." it's a quick process; freshening up and changing into a set of new clothes fitting for tea. magic is there to make things convenient, after all, and dressing up takes but a snap of a finger for the little prince of the kingdom.

this time, he wears a linen dress shirt with bishop sleeves, creamy white and flowing. he puts a pastel yellow vest over it, embroidered with gold curlicues and white lilies of the valley. his pants are white trousers, tucked into white, knee-high boots with a heel that clicks nicely against the smooth floors of the castle.

"sorry for making you wait," he greets, offering a casual curtsy as he enters the garden. "i have been training."

his entire family is there—his mother, father, and brother. he thinks his brother-in-law is off training somewhere, preparing the envoys that will be sent off in the next sunrise. busy as always, that former knight.

"we did not wait long," his mother is first to speak, snapping her fingers so a chair moves back for donghyuck to take. donghyuck thinks she looks beautiful in her lavender gown, made of chiffon and tulle. "sit, sit."

he takes the seat between his mother and his elder brother, his father seated directly across him. he looks fresh from a hunt, what with the royal blue armor he is in.

"how was it?" taeyong asks, looking ethereal in a trumpet-sleeved dress shirt in eggshell blue guipure. it bears a high collar, clasped close with a ribbon made of chiffon. "the training, i mean? did you learn new things?"

donghyuck nods. "today, we tackled barriers."

his father beams, all-approving. "that's very _useful_."

the attendants file in bearing tea things, teapots and towering trays of scones, cake, and finger sandwiches. donghyuck waits until his parents have taken what they wanted, before grabbing a crab sandwich for himself.

"the preparations are going smoothly," taeyong explains, after a bite of strawberry cake. "youngho and his troops have begun locating the whereabouts of the royal family."

donghyuck nods. "i can't thank him enough."

"we've prepared these for you," his mother offers, showing him two velvet boxes that are the size of her palm. donghyuck takes them both, careful as he opens one. the first box contains a small mirror, shaped like a sun, the rays tipped with ruby and topaz. donghyuck knows this magic trinket well, but he knows this one is special.

"you can communicate with us through this," his mother expounds, taking the trinket out of the box. "we warded it against interference, making it safe for use."

donghyuck feels the immense warmth of concern.

he opens the second box once the first is secure, and it reveals a large ring with a gem of rainbow opal.

"this one is for the queen," it is taeyong who explains. "it is warded against inspection, and it will help us track her movements."

donghyuck stares at the rainbow opal, watching how the light makes it radiate different hues, different colors.

"it will also aid in looking for minhyung's parents," taeyong adds with a tiny wink. "just so we know when to stage a rescue."

"wow," donghyuck gasps, half in disbelief at the concern he is given. he knew that he is loved, but he never reallly dwelled on how much, how grand the love is. "this is..."

"not enough," the king interjects. "we worry for you."

"if we could," the queen follows, forlorn and sorrowful. "we would not send you away in a weeks time."

the sentiment makes donghyuck chuckle.

"you know my answer to that, father, mother."

his parents nod, fully understanding.

"donghyuck is strong," taeyong motions, putting his arm around donghyuck's shoulder. "we should put our trust in him. it'd do us better than simply worrying."

donghyuck nudges his side, ever playful.

"our sons are growing up too fast," the queen sighs after a sip of her tea. "what else can a mother and father do?"

* * *

a month passes by quickly. soon, donghyuck is watching his attendants pack his carriage, filled to the brim with treats and gifts for the friends he made in marble. the relic sent by the orc chieftain, which turned out to be an enchanted brooch, lies safe within his suitcase.

"if only you didn't have to go," his mother croons, holding him close to her chest as she bids her goodbye. "the sun shines_ brightest_ when we have you."

"you always have me, mother," donghyuck comforts, returning his mother's embrace. "even when i'm not here."

"i've packed two boxes of your favorite sweets," his father motions, patting his shoulder as part of his farewell. "don't hesitate to give us a call if you find yourself in trouble."

"i will try my best not to, father," donghyuck bows, and the king pats his shoulder twice more. for good measure.

"make sure to set the mirror up after you arrive," taeyong reminds, pulling his brother into a tight hug."i'll give you a call as soon as you're back in marble"

"of course, brother," donghyuck gives the crown prince's back a few taps. "keep the kingdom safe."

donghyuck leaves after another round of farewells, climbing up his carriage wearing the coat his mother gifted him after he had returned. he peeks against the window, waving and waving even long after the castle is out of sight.

"leaving so soon?" his coachman teases.

"you know how it is," donghyuck parries, shaking his head.

it's a journey that he's getting used to—one that would've taken a week, but is cut short with the magic the kingdom of the sun has in their possession. as always donghyuck sleeps for most of the journey, finding refuge in taverns and inns for a better sense of comfort.

soon, the sleek towers and walls of the kingdom of marble come into view. autumn has taken full hold of the entire vicinity, the forest bordering the kingdom becoming a painting of browns, oranges, and faded greens.

"let's stop here," donghyuck orders, knocking on the roof of the carriage. they are a few kilometers away from the gates, but this distance is more than enough for what he is planning. "i'm going to try something."

the carriage comes to a halt. his coachman assists him in alighting, but raises a brow when donghyuck asks to be lifted up to the roof of the vehicle.

"careful, sire," the coachman gestures.

donghyuck spreads his feet wide, finding balance on the wooden roof. with a deep inhale, he pulls off the necklace from his neck, calling forth his staff and preparing to cast a spell. with his free hand, he reaches into his pocket, grabbing a handful of fairy dust and throwing it into the air.

"reveal," donghyuck raises his staff to the heavens, and the fairy dust disperses like rain on a spring morning.

donghyuck expects nothing, hopes for nothing. but within moments, the fairy dust reveals a blanket of energy surrounding the entire kingdom of marble, not unlike a forcefield. donghyuck squints, before leaping off of the carriage and alighting once more.

"did you see what you were looking for, sire?" his coachman asks, taking hold of the reins of the horses to resume their travel, their hooves clicking and clacking on hard soil.

"i _did_," donghyuck answers, biting his thumb as the forcefield disappears from view. "i do not like it one bit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, currently dying with school work and every current event happening. remember to take care of yourselves amidst the fight. hope you like this update!


	16. solar prominence

the gates to the kingdom of marble are made with the highest quality of wrought iron, curls and curlicues welded in perfect symmetry. it lies between a pair of marble pillars, a watchtower housing the operative mechanism that allows the gates to part with a touch of a button.

"the prince of the kingdom of the sun is here!"

donghyuck startles at the sudden announcement, pulled out of his train of deep thought and into the present reality. he is back in the kingdom of marble, a kingdom that is mysterious as it is beautiful, and donghyuck has found himself thrown into the middle, watching all of the mysteries unfold.

"that was a_ forcefield_, wasn't it, sire?" his coachman whispers, magic making his voice more audible despite the slight distance. "what we saw by the gates?"

"it was," donghyuck hums, drawing his curtain open so he could wave at the excited townsfolk living near the outskirts of the kingdom. normally, he would've opened his window to give his proper greetings, but the autumnal chill has arrived quite early, and donghyuck has never been one to like the cold. "peculiar, right?"

he pulls his coat tight against his shoulders, a small comfort amidst the trouble that brews in his midst.

"very much so, sire," replies his coachman. "the kingdom of marble is known to have forgone magic ages ago."

donghyuck sighs. "indeed."

"the envoys have arrived safely." his coachman adds, and donghyuck thinks of it as reassurance, a small quip to ease his growing worries. "they've infiltrated the castle and will report to you as soon as they can"

donghyuck nods. from his window, the turrets and towers of the marble castle slowly come into view.

"good."

the carriage weaves through the winding streets. donghyuck draws his curtain to a half-close, saving a small opening to peek at the townsfolk going about their day. they seem to be at normal, unperturbed by his earlier act, wholly unaware of the danger they may be in.

_i have to save them too, _donghyuck thinks. _everyone._

it's an hour journey from the gates to the castle, and donghyuck samples one of the rare sweets his father gave him as a way to calm his nerves. today, he comes back with new information; about the faux queen, the kingdom, the glamour, and more. for a moment, he prays to the gods for guidance, to keep him safe amidst the hidden terror of the "queen" of marble.

"we are glad to have you back, your highness."

a line of attendants file in two rows to welcome him, and donghyuck momentarily misses the casual jove of his own set back in the kingdom of the sun. still, he lets them assist with his luggage, allows them to escort him inside the ever-silent castle, knowing all too well that comparisons have no place in the present.

"keep safe, your highness," his coachman bids farewell, leaving him with a salute before driving the carriage out of the courtyard. donghyuck pulls his coat close, takes one deep breath in.

"the queen has left for official business," one of the head attendants mentions, and donghyuck feels a small relief at the unforeseen delay. "she and the crown prince will be back in two hours."

"that's not a problem," he motions, hiding his subtle glee in a way royals are trained in. "let us head to my room, then."

the attendants escort him until his chambers, placing his luggage in the suite's sizeable drawing room.

"thank you for your help," donghyuck nods, a hand to his heart to signify his sincerity. the attendants all bow deeply.

"we'll inform you once the queen has arrived."

the attendants leave, and donghyuck immediately checks the state of his chambers. his wards are all in place, and he detects to trace of an unusual intrusion, save for the times one of the attendants went in to maintain the cleanliness of the suites. the portraits remain in their hidden state, pictures of still life hanging from the intricately designed walls. he checks the tile he had fixed to create a secret safe of sorts, immediately stashing the unopened box of rare sweets inside it.

with that done, donghyuck decides he is safe.

_they _are safe.

"jeno!"

his call is loud and true, the wards around the room keeping him inaudible from the outside. immediately, an ever familiar presence swoops in from one of his bedroom walls, and donghyuck barely has time to activate the tangibility spell before jeno comes barreling into his person, hands tight around his back, his head nuzzled on the crook of donghyuck's neck.

"you're back," jeno mutters, and donghyuck can only chuckle at the whiny tone the crown prince used. "i missed you."

donghyuck returns the embrace, basking in the phantom warmth radiating from jeno's ghostly form.

"i missed you too."

jeno is the one who pulls back, only to lean in for a soft kiss on donghyuck's lips, a kiss that donghyuck returns with much fondness.

"how bold." donghyuck quips, and jeno's eyes merely turns into gleeful crescents at the playful accusation. "you've gotten much bolder, dearest crown prince."

jeno snorts, shaking his head once. "i've always been bold."

"of course," donghyuck chuckles, patting the crown prince's cheek. "ah—i need to set something up, first."

donghyuck peels away from the embrace, fully amused at the little whine jeno lets out when he does. but, he did promise his brother that he would call as soon as he arrived in his chambers, and he would like to put those two hours of waiting for the queen to some proper use.

"was the queen not here?" jeno asks, floating closer.

"she wasn't," donghyuck replies, opening one of his luggages to unearth the communication trinket his mother gave. "she's out on some business, and will be back in two hours."

"oh."

"a good thing," donghyuck opens the box, smiling at the way the trinket shines under the soft light of the chandeliers. "i wanted to see you already."

jeno snickers, obviously satisfied.

"what's that?"

"it's a communication mirror," donghyuck answers, walking towards the large bathroom attached to his suite. he sets the trinket on the sink, making quick work of removing the existing mirror with the aid of magic. there are, after all, some perks to training. "mother gave it to me. none of my letters were getting through."

"oh," jeno furrows his brows. "that's not good."

"this thing will allow us to communicate with my kingdom, without risk of interference," with a spell, the communication mirror grows to its full size, ready to be mounted against the now-free wall. "it's warded, like this room."

"interesting," jeno quips, looking at the entire process with half-amazement and half-horror. "so you're _vandalizing_?"

"you like a_ troublemaker_," donghyuck rolls his eyes, mounting the mirror securely with yet another spell. "live with it."

"correction!" jeno interjects, cheeky as ever. "i _love a _troublemaker!"

donghyuck splutters, reddening at the unexpected banter.

"and this troublemaker loves you," he returns through gritted teeth, quite unused to such gallant shows of affection. "come closer, i'll begin the call in a bit."

jeno grins, floating closer and resting his chin on donghyuck's shoulder.

the activation is simple. donghyuck only needs to recite an incantation, and the gemstone hanging from his neck glows to signify the beginning of a connection. soon, the reflection on the mirror will ripple out of view, before morphing into an exact likeness of the place and the person they are calling.

"brother!" donghyuck greets, excited to see the trinket working perfectly. "i've arrived safely, so i decided to call."

"that's lovely," taeyong smiles from the other line. "is that your jeno resting on your shoulder?"

donghyuck colors, immediately remembering that his brother holds the same affinity with ghosts. jeno is just as surprised, floating closer to the magic mirror.

"he can see me?"

"he can," donghyuck nods, easing out of his fluster. "it's an ability we all share in the kingdom."

jeno nods, taking the information in.

"hello, your highness," taeyong does a light curtsy, and donghyuck notes that his smile is of the cheekier type. "my brother has lost quite a lot of sleep because of you."

"he did?"

"brother,_ no_!" donghyuck whines, flustering once more. "jeno doesn't have to know anything about that!"

"oh but he should," taeyong banters, enjoying the slight chaos he has stirred. "you've done all that you did for him. he has every right to know."

jeno blinks, floating closer to donghyuck. donghyuck, embarrassed, hides his face behinds his hands.

"thank you," jeno murmurs, pulling the flustered prince into a soft embrace. on the mirror, taeyong looks the other way, obviously satisfied at the result. "you don't have to."

donghyuck pouts, almost whining. "i want to."

taeyong clears his throat. "i have some news for you."

the pair unlatch from each other, but jeno remains close as donghyuck calms his heart from the episode.

"we've found the royal family of marble."

jeno's eyes widen in disbelief. "what?"

"we've found your family," taeyong repeats, his eyes soft despite the pride beneath them. "however, they were under quite a lot of fairy magic, with their memories missing."

jeno's face falls at the revelation. "oh."

donghyuck places a hand on his arm, squeezes. comfort.

"no worries," taeyong continues, a gentle smile curled on his bowed lips. "fairy magic is nothing for our healers"

"fairy magic?" jeno parrots, brows furrowed. "you mean-"

"the fake queen is of the fae," donghyuck answers. "it's how she can use glamour to this extent."

"that is correct," taeyong adds, crossing his arms over his chest. "the fae queen herself is in charge of their recovery, and they will be good as new in at least a week's time."

"okay," jeno inhales, digesting the information. "thank you, your highness."

"you can call me brother as well," taeyong offers, chuckling a little before continuing forth. "another thing is i have found the cause of the crown prince's condition."

"what is it, then?" donghyuck asks, impatient.

"it's a curse." taeyong reports, looking grave in his delivery. "a fairy curse, to be exact. one that requires a specific antidote."

"and what is the antidote?" jeno queries, floating close.

"we don't know yet," taeyong shakes his head. "we believe the royal family may have answers, but we'll have to wait before we could ask them anything."

donghyuck bites at his thumb. jeno grows silent, unsure with how to process this newfound knowledge.

"trust that we are doing our best on this side," taeyong assures, his eyes tender. "we only need to wait for results."

"okay," donghyuck nods, full of belief. "we'll wait."

"can you tell my parents that i'm fine?" jeno requests, pleading. "i mean, not exactly _fine,_ but i don't want them to worry too much."

taeyong softens. "of course."

"thank you." jeno motions, but taeyong shakes his head.

"thank donghyuck," he replies, his eyes trained towards his brother. "he's done all of this for you."

"for _us_," donghyuck corrects.

"i'll call you again in a week's time," taeyong bids, preparing to close the line with a wave of his hand. "keep safe, and stay out of trouble."

"we'll try," donghyuck quips, closing the line with a smile. the mirror blinks, before going back to reflecting as normal.

"why are you doing this?" jeno asks, puzzled. "i mean--"

"i've never had problems with marrying for duty," donghyuck cuts, sincere in his delivery. "though i did dream of marrying out of love like my brother, being betrothed has never been an issue for me."

jeno stays quiet, listening with intent.

"but," donghyuck walks close, takes jeno's hands in his, squeezes. "now i have the opportunity to do both."

he looks straight into jeno's eyes, calm and unflustered.

"perhaps even save a kingdom while i'm at it," he adds, not without a bright and cheeky grin.

"donghyuck..."

"i'm not as selfish as to say that i'm doing it all for love" donghyuck puts forth, rubbing gentle circles on the back of jeno's hand "but you can see it as that"

without missing a beat, jeno pulls donghyuck close, holding the sunny prince in a heartfelt embrace.

"thank you" he whispers, low against donghyuck's ears. "i love you."

donghyuck feels positively warm. "i love you, jeno."

they stay like that for a while, basking in each other's warmth, swaying to a tune only they can here.

"oh, before i forget," donghyuck pulls back, raising a finger to tap on jeno's nose. "your souvenir."

jeno beams, obviously excited.

donghyuck walks to his luggage, opening the one that holds his gift to jeno, the relic sent by the orc chieftain.

"close your eyes," donghyuck orders, and jeno is quick to obey. giddy, donghyuck places the brooch in jeno's waiting hands, made tangible with magic. "open them now."

jeno does, and he gasps at the little trinket in his palm. it's a panther-shaped brooch, the base made of pure silver and decorated with a hundred onyx gems. the fangs are carved from diamond, while the eyes are two amethyst jewels.

"it's beautiful," jeno motions. "thank you."

"the orc chieftain says she won it from your great, great, great grandfather over a duel," donghyuck offers, chuckling a bit at the tale. "she handed it over when i told her about you. it seems to be an enchanted brooch."

"i want to wear it," jeno pleads, not without a pout. "can i?"

donghyuck shakes his head, feeling a bit sorry.

"my magic won't be able to let you hold it for long," there's an apology in his brown hues as he takes the brooch back, placing it inside the velvet box. "but i'll put it on you the moment we break your curse."

jeno pouts, throwing a longing look at the velvet box.

"okay."

donghyuck beams, giving jeno a tiny peck to make up for the lost excitement. "i'm sure it will look good on you."

"i'll wear it proudly," jeno states, self-assured. "i'm sure y—”

a knock on the double doors interrupts their conversation.

"your highness?"

swift, jeno swoops behind the dresser, quick to hide as donghyuck opens the doors for his attendant.

"the queen has returned," she motions with a low bow. "we will escort you once you are ready."

  


* * *

  


donghyuck does not miss the silence.

it's an unnerving transition—a month in the boisterous halls of the luminar castle makes one used to the chatters and whispers coming from behind the walls. now that he is back in marble, he finds no comfort in the way he can perfectly hear how his heels click and clack against the tile.

"has the family been well?" donghyuck asks, mostly out of politeness, but all he gets is an affable hum before their group reaches the large double doors of the throne room.

he did not, truly, miss this at all.

"the young prince from the kingdom of the sun has arrived!" bellows the announcer, and donghyuck tries his best not to wince at the loud volume.

"our dear haechan."

the queen sits on the middlemost throne, as always, her voluminous skirts cascading down the platform's steps. today, her gown is of the palest of blue, with a sweetheart bodice and sleeves that drop from her shoulders. her hair is still a platinum blonde, her eyes a deep shade of purple. donghyuck knows that those eyes turn to an icy blue whenever she is angered; a mark of the faefolk.

the king, as always, is nowhere to be found. donghyuck assumes it's a hunt, but he also has a feeling that the "king" is nothing more than a convenient prop to this ruse.

"your majesty," donghyuck curtsies, graceful and polite despite the anxiety thrumming in his heart. the ring taeyong crafted sits in a box inside his pant pocket, ready to be given at the most opportune chance. "i am back."

"i am glad that you are, dearest" the queen sings, but her melodious tone sounds grating in donghyuck's knowing ears. "the kingdom is a lot brighter with you here."

"but it already shines with you, your majesty," donghyuck banters, rising from his curtsy. "i have come with a gift."

the queen raises a perfectly groomed brow.

"oh?"

"if i may, your majesty?" donghyuck asks, fetching the box from his pocket. the queen, looking intrigued, motions for him to come forth.

"you shouldn't have, dearest," the queen croons, though her eyes glimmer with curiosity at the gift donghyuck brought. "the greatest gift is that you have arrived safe."

"it is not good to come empty handed," donghyuck quips, before kneeling by the edge of the queen's glimmering skirts. he opens the velvet box with a grand flourish, the rainbow opal on the golden ring shining with a glamorous iridescence. "a ring, your majesty."

"how beautiful!" the queen gasps. "minhyung should really learn more from you, dearest haechan."

donghyuck slips the ring on the queen's right middle finger, and she raises her dainty hand up to admire the glimmering rainbow opal resting on her digit.

"i assume her majesty likes it?"

"i love it," the queen grabs his hands out of gratitude, and donghyuck keeps an amicable smile despite the coldness of her touch. "your people have such a way with crafts."

donghyuck walks away from the throne, taking his former place in the middle of the vast room.

"is his highness in training?" donghyuck asks, genuinely curious.

"no, he is not. but—"

the double doors swing open, and from there, minhyung emerges in his (endearingly) awkward glory, scratching the back of his neck as he offers repeated bows in apology.

donghyuck feels a little sense of deja vu.

"as i said," there is ice in the queen's tone. "he is not in training."

"s-sorry that i'm late," minhyung stammers, doing a quick curtsy as an overly formal greeting. "i-i couldn't pick what to wear."

"you look the same," donghyuck fails to stop himself from teasing. "and by that i mean _handsome_, as always."

minhyung pouts. "you're teasing me."

donghyuck beams, fulfilled. "you missed it, im sure."

the queen clears her throat, clapping twice for attention.

"minhyung," she begins, and donghyuck notes that minhyung stands a bit straighter at his name being called. "your betrothed has just returned. shouldn't you—"

"ah, yes—" minhyung fumbles, before pulling donghyuck into a rather stiff embrace. "welcome back, haechan.”

donghyuck returns the awkward embrace, patting minhyung's back for good measure. "thank you."

the queen raises a brow at the display.

"ah!" minhyung pulls back, his ears red with fluster. "i should take...my dear haechan to..._.tea_!"

donghyuck tries not to sputter, ignoring the absolutely gawky exchange between "mother" and "son."

_make it more obvious, will you?_

"darling," the queen hums, resting her cheek on her enclosed fist. "are you not feeling too well?"

"no!" minhyung answers, too peppy for his own good. "i'm—"

"perhaps his highness is too excited to see me," donghyuck cuts, unable to watch minhyung make a fool of himself for longer. "it has been a month of parting; i believe it would be best if we do leave for some tea."

"you are too good to my dear son," the queen motions, looking forlorn and long-suffering. donghyuck tries not to shiver at the obvious implications of her act. "very well."

with a wave of her hands, a line of attendants enter the throne room, ready to accept any commands.

"escort the princes to their respective chambers to freshen up," she orders, looking quite bored as she speaks. "prepare some tea in the rose gardens."

"your majesty?" donghyuck intercepts, not too keen on spending an afternoon in the cold autumn winds.

"yes, dearest?"

"may we have tea in my chambers instead?" he asks, gauging the queen's expression as he does so. "the autumn chill has arrived, and i'm not too good with the cold."

"ah, yes. as expected," the queen waves her hand once more, as if to erase the prior command. "escort them both to the sun prince's chambers and prepare tea in his suite."

"yes, your majesty."

the attendants chorus, motioning for the two princes to come their way. with that, donghyuck and minhyung offers a final curtsy, before coming along with the attendants for some tea.

"what on earth was that?" donghyuck wastes no time as soon as the last attendant has left his chamber. “_tea_?”

"i panicked!" minhyung defends, raising his arms in total surrender. "i wanted to talk to you. about _things._”

"_things_," donghyuck parrots, taking a sip of his chamomile tea. "do people ever tell you that you're very awkward?"

"they do. nana especially," minhyung answers, before waving his hands before his person. "but that's beyond the point. i wanted to ask you for some updates."

“_updates,_” donghyuck takes a scone from the tray, slathering the flaky pastry with clotted cream. "well, all i can say is that things have been going according to plan."

"and?" minhyung leans forth, wide-eyed in anticipation.

"that's it." donghyuck takes a bite from his scone, relishing in the buttery taste.

"that's it?"

"that's_ it_," donghyuck repeats, finishing the scone in two more bites. "i'd tell you more about it, but you spend too much time with the _enemy._ doesn't hurt to be careful."

minhyung pouts, nibbling on a sugar cookie.

"i thought you trusted me."

"i do," donghyuck takes another scone, deciding to cover the topmost part with strawberry jam. "but as i said, you're really awkward. i don't think i can afford that risk."

"fine," minhyung huffs, taking a sip of his milk tea. "you do have a point in that."

"how about you?" donghyuck returns the question, taking a bite of the jam-slathered scone. "how have you been?"

"well," minhyung nibbles on another sugar cookie, his head bobbing to either side as he speaks. "it's been good"

"good," donghyuck repeats, sipping from his cup of chamomile. "like, with sire jaemin?"

minhyung reddens, obviously flustered. "_no_!"

donghyuck quirks a brow, challenging.

"well, _yes,_" minhyung admits, succumbing to pressure. "you could say that."

"like what?" donghyuck inquires, curious. "are you together?"

"no!" minhyung waves the idea out of the very air they were speaking with. "not in that sense. 𝘯𝘰."

"huh," donghyuck hums, taking another sip of his tea. "i thought you liked sire jaemin that way."

"i do!" minhyung exclaims, all too loudly, before realizing what he has said and succumbing to embarrassment. "i mean it's been good since we've been spending more time together."

"so you _are t_ogether," donghyuck teases, not letting the opportunity pass. "just not in the way you wanted."

minhyung groans, feeling tired all of a sudden.

"you never let me live, do you?" he whines, sitting back on the plush couch as he fetches another sugar cookie from the tray. "i'm just saying that since your little outing to the village, he's been by my side more than before."

"ah," donghyuck puts two-and-two together, assuming both the best and the worst. "so sire jaemin _knows_.”

"he does. he's pretty mad about it," minhyung replies, fiddling with his fingers. "about me not telling him and the _thing _happening in the first place."

"i can imagine."

"he was prattling off about revolution," minhyung narrates, a fondness obvious in his hues. "it was pretty cute until i had to talk him out of it. he's quite feisty."

donghyuck suddenly understands why minhyung stood out as the primary choice for the role of crown prince. jaemin is too much of a wildcard to agree.

"i tried talking to him about jeno," at the far corner of the room, donghyuck can see jeno's ghostly head bobbing from behind the decorated wallks. "but it just wouldn't get through him. for a time, he'll appear to remember, before getting a massive headache and forgetting again."

donghyuck furrows his brows. "the glamour on his person must be of the strongest kind."

"did you figure out what she is?" minhyung asks, sipping the last bit of his cooled-down milk tea.

"we did," donghyuck nods, pouring himself another cup. "we had a bit of help from some members of our kingdom."

"that's cool," minhyung comments. "can you tell me what she is?"

donghyuck contemplates upon his options. there is harm in telling minhyung of the entirety of his plan, but there is very low risk in telling him what the fake queen is. there are, after all, a number of ways to remedy on the occasion that minhyung slips.

"she's of the fae," donghyuck answers, taking the last of the scones from the tray. "the people here would call her a fairy."

"a fairy," minhyung visibly shivers at the thought. the fairies he knows of are of the malevolent kind, stealing babies from humans and leading travellers off of their path. "who would've thought they would be here."

"their kind are not usually this malicious," donghyuck explains, finishing the last of his tea. "the queen of the fae in my kingdom has been nothing but helpful."

"wow," minhyung awes, and donghyuck thinks of sending him on a short holiday once all of this is over. perhaps the leader of the dwarves and the orc chieftain would find an entertaining duelist in his person. "that's so—"

three knocks on the double doors interrupts minhyung's speech.

"who's there?" donghyuck asks, loud and clear.

"it's sire jaemin.”

donghyuck shares a puzzled look with minhyung.

"he's gotten overprotective."

donghyuck hums. "you may enter, sire."

the rose-haired knight carefully opens a single door, slipping inside to stand guard beside minhyung. it's quite a funny image, what with the knight standing stock still beside the couch while minhyung suddenly forgets everything he knows about a proper tea time. for the most part, however, donghyuck is enjoying everything.

"ah, before i forget!" donghyuck claps, and minhyung startles at the sudden loudness. "your _souvenirs_!"

immediately, donghyuck skips off to where his luggage still is, pulling out the one which contains his gifts to his friends. there's a box of sweets and a small tin of extra strong salve for minhyung, while a pair of rose-detailed hair pins lie in wait for jaemin. donghyuck takes no time in fetching the gifts, eagerly placing them on the table after he walks back.

"for you," donghyuck hands the sweets and the salve to minhyung, grinning as he does so. "it's rare sweets, specialty of our kingdom. my favorite is the one with caramel."

"thank you," minhyung nods, looking quite befuddled. "and the tin?"

"extra strong salve," donghyuck steals a look at jaemin, who looks visibly antsy at the mention of the medicine. "this one permanently blurs scar lines. perhaps sire jaemin can assist you in applying the balm."

"i'll be on it as soon as possible," jaemin approves, much to minhyung's utter embarrassment.

now this is something donghyuck missed.

"and for sire jaemin!" donghyuck exclaims, surprising the rose knight with his generosity. he displays the pair of hairpins on his palm, beaming as the pink sapphires on the rose catch the soft glow of the chandelier. "a pair of hairpins."

"your highness," jaemin gasps, looking quite touched. "you shouldn't have."

"but i did," donghyuck grins, wide and cheeky. "minhyung, give it to him."

donghyuck hands the pair to the acting crown prince, who is now wide-eyed in utter confusion.

"um..?" minhyung hesitates, but donghyuck encourages. "here you—"

"on second thought," donghyuck interjects, and minhyung stops midway into giving jaemin the hairpins. "how about you put the hairpins on sire jaemin?"

minhyung colors at the suggestion. "_what?"_

jaemin seems to be in the mood for teasing.

"well, his highness is right," jaemin adds, jutting his bottom lip out in approval. "your highness should help me with the hairpins."

"i—"

minhyung stands from the plush couch, walking closer to his rose-haired retainer. with shaking hands, the acting crown prince manages to push a bit of jaemin's hair back, securing the pink locks with the beautiful pair of hairpins. once he is done, jaemin looks quite refreshing with the new look, more handsome with a bit of his forehead showing from behind his bangs.

"woah," minhyung exclaims, obviously amazed. "you look really good, nana."

"thank you, your highness," jaemin offers a gracious bow. "but your betrothed might—”

"oh no," donghyuck immediately cuts with the cheekiest grin, taking his favorite caramel sweet from the box he gave mark. "i'm enjoying this. go on."

"uh—"

minhyung is left with no choice but to sit back down.

"that was fun," donghyuck motions, looking like a cat that caught the cream. from behind his door frame, donghyuck sees jeno doubling over in laughter, and he feels a bit of pride as he takes another treat from the given box. "do you want a sweet?"

minhyung groans. "mean."

  


* * *

  


the rest of the days go on as normal. winter is approaching the kingdom of marble, and the castle halls have begun activating their insulation mechanisms to aid with the cold. for a while, donghyuck misses the eternal spring of his own kingdom, but decides, ultimately, that there is novelty in seeing the first snow once in a while.

perhaps he can watch it with jeno. there's a legend about that.

"your highness?" his politics instructor calls for his attention, pulling donghyuck out of his afternoon daydreams. "is something on your mind?"

"no, nothing," donghyuck easily replies, shaking is head and ignoring the quirk in minhyung's brow. "i was just thinking of the seasons--winter is fast approaching."

"true that, your highness," says his instructor, adjusting his glasses on his rather pointed nose. "do you not experience winters in the kingdom of the sun?"

"only when needed," donghyuck clarifies, not without a proud beam. "the gods have blessed us with a continuing springtime, but we ask for change from time to time."

"huh," minhyung hums, awed by the information. "that's cool."

"you should really visit one of these days," donghyuck suggests, nudging the acting crown prince with his elbow. "like a short holiday of sorts."

"well," minhyung inhales, raising his shoulders up. "i'm not too sure when that could be."

"may we go back to the lesson?" the politics instructor calls, gesturing to a chessboard in the middle of the long table. "we were talking about strategies for war before the unintended interruption. now, i have a question. either of you can try."

donghyuck awaits, eager to test his wits, as always. minhyung sinks down his chair, not in the least bit enthused about the entire exercise.

"what do you think," the instructor begins, pausing for suspense. "when there already is a war, what is the best way to win it?"

donghyuck smirks. this is another easy question.

"let's hear from the crown prince?"

"well...be stronger?" minhyung answers, not without hesitation. he did say that politics was never his strong suit, but donghyuck would've expected more from someone part of the kingsguard. "that should win a war."

"it should," the instructor nods, arranging his glasses once more. "but it could also mean a prolonged war and more casualties on either side. not exactly a victory."

minhyung hums. "i get that."

"how about the prince from the sun kingdom?" the instructor motions, gesturing towards his person. "what do you think is the best way to win a war, if the war has already begun?"

donghyuck fiddles with his fingers, looking contemplative.

"you attack the most powerful," for a moment, the image of the fake queen of marble flashes through his mind, crisp and clear as day. "to win a war, you must threaten the ruler."

as emphasis, donghyuck moves the white-colored queen piece in front of a very open red-colored king.

"checkmate."

the instructor smiles, satisfied. "well said, your highness."

the class ends with more discussion. when it is done, donghyuck makes for his chambers, with minhyung following suit soon thereafter.

"you're really planning something," minhyung motions once the double doors have closed. "like, a 𝘣𝘪𝘨 something."

"i am," donghyuck hums, vague in his delivery. "but i'm not going to tell you about the specifics."

"yeah, yeah," minhyung pouts, waving off the sentiment with a flick of his hand. "just promise you'll be careful."

donghyuck beams, half-amused.

"i will."

  


* * *

  


another week passes in the kingdom of marble. winter has arrived in the glorious kingdom, the then autumnal trees shedding their leaves in preparation for the snow. donghyuck finds in haunting, but beautiful in spite.

if only it weren't so cold.

"you live like this?" donghyuck asks, huddling under his thick duvets to shield himself from the chill. jeno, unperturbed with his ghostly constitution, floats near the bundle of blankets, careful not to add to the draft.

"your clothes might be too thin," jeno suggests, brows furrowed in worry. "do you have anything cozier?"

"no," donghyuck replies, dejected. weather is a novelty in his own kingdom, a place where citizens could pray for the seasons that they like. "but maybe i'll wear my coat."

"you should." jeno nods, agrees.

the sun has yet to rise in the kingdom of marble, and the little sun prince is suffering from the lack of warmth. donghyuck counts the minutes and seconds, hoping and wishing that the sun comes up faster and releases him from his frigid prison.

"you really don't like the cold?"

jeno asks, head tilted in curiosity. donghyuck shakes his head.

"not used to it," he admits, pulling the duvet closer to his shivering form. "i should talk to minhyung about insulation."

"mhm," jeno hums, contemplative. "it'll be the first thing i'll work on, then."

donghyuck smiles, touched by the concern.

"you're the best."

after a while of waiting, the sun finally rises in the kingdom, and donghyuck leans his body upwards to catch the first rays of the fresh sunrise. like a sunflower, he slowly peels off the duvet from his person, his body slowly filling up with warmth and comfort.

"much better," he exclaims, stretching his arms up to the sky with a tiny squeak. "so much better."

jeno's eyes are happy crescents.

"good morning, hyuck."

donghyuck returns the glee.

"good morning, jeno."

at his greeting, the topaz gem that hangs from his neck begins to emit a soft glow, the jewel pulsing with a gentle light.

"it must be my brother," donghyuck suggests, throwing off his duvet and hopping onto the carpeted floor. "he said he was going to call after a week."

jeno nods, immediately following donghyuck to the en suite bathroom, watching with intent as the prince places the glowing jewel on the surface of the communication mirror.

"brother?" donghyuck calls, eyes trained on the muddling reflection, swirling and whirling to a point of clarity. soon, the crown prince of the kingdom of the sun is reflected on the surface, looking breathtaking despite the early morning.

"donghyuck," taeyong greets, a fist to his heart as he bows gently. "i have good news for both of you."

at the sound of good news, jeno floats closer, hovering beside where donghyuck stands. last week, he has gotten news that his family has been found. perhaps this week, the crown prince would reveal—

"the treatment was a complete success," taeyong continues, grinning as he steps aside. "your family is alright, jeno."

taeyong steps to the side after his revelation, revealing the three people jeno has longed to see most in the last three years. his mother looks as beautiful as ever, his father dignified, and his sister beaming bright and wide.

"mo—" jeno blinks back tears, his emotions a whirlwind in his heart. "they can see me?"

taeyong nods, gesturing forth.

with a shaky nod, jeno floats closer, in sync with how his mother approaches the magic mirror on the other side.

"jeno?" his mother's voice shakes with emotion. "is that really you?"

jeno can only nod, allowing the first stream of tears to fall from his dark hues. donghyuck watches from the side, feeling the first pinpricks of tears from the touching reunion.

"oh how you've suffered," the true queen of marble cries, reaching out to caress the mirror's surface, as if she longed for it to be her son's cheek, her son's head "i'm sorry-we're sorry-we couldn't be there for you."

jeno shakes his head, sniffling before he speaks.

"it's not your fault, mother," he speaks in between sobs, meeting his mother's hand through the mirror. "nor is it father's, or sister's."

his father and his sister look forlorn in the background.

"if only we were stronger," his father adds, his dark eyes looking glassy amidst his composure. "then none of this would've happened to us. to you."

jeno shakes his head, willing away the defeating sentiment.

"what's done is done," he utters, full of hope and resolve. "the important thing is that you're here now. we can solve this together."

donghyuck slowly steps into view, slipping his hand in the crook of jeno's arm.

"_together_."

jeno's mother softens from beyond the mirror.

"you must be haechan," her smile is full of fondness and warmth. "your mother and i have always been so excited about your betrothal. i am glad to see that you are on good terms."

"more than good," jeno affirms, his ears coloring with a light rouge. "more than just good, mother."

the true queen of marble grins, clutching her heart at jeno's confession.

"then the curse will be no problem for you," she states, clapping her hands together. "that conniving fae gloated about the impossibility of it. "her hubris knows no bounds."

"you know the antidote?" donghyuck asks, eyes wide with anticipation.

"_yes_," the queen nods, her tone full of conviction. "true love's kiss will break the spell."


	17. aurora borealis

"_true love's kiss will break the spell_."

donghyuck and jeno share a look.

"it's that simple?" donghyuck asks, blinking in slight disbelief. he would've thought the curse would require a more intricate method of breaking. "a_ kiss_?"

"not just any kiss," a melodic voice interjects, and donghyuck immediately recognizes it as the queen of the fae's lilting soprano. "it's _true love's_ kiss that will break that spell."

jeno floats back, eyes wide with what donghyuck thinks is fear. it is there that he notices that the queen of the fae bears a striking resemblance with their enemy, what with her platinum blonde hair and alabaster skin. it's good to note, however, that her eyes are not purple, like the fake queen's, but a soft, wintery blue.

"it's the queen of the fae," donghyuck whispers, careful not to disrespect. "i think it's where she copied her look."

"oh," jeno's expression melts into relief. he does a small bow which the queen graciously returns. "hello."

"i owe my life to the sun prince's kindness," the queen of the fae begins, not without a gracious wave of her hand. "it is my duty to be of aid to you both."

jeno floats forward. his mother nods to affirm the fae queen's words, her eyes full of grateful sincerity.

"she showed us much hospitality," jeno's mother exclaims, and the fae queen waves off the sentiment. "she cleansed our curse and treated us very well."

"thank you," jeno bows, low this time, all to denote his gratefulness. "the kingdom of marble owes you much."

donghyuck finds himself endeared at the exchange, especially at jeno's formal demeanor. truly, the crown prince.

"on the contrary," the fae queen banters, her hands dainty against her lap. "the faefolk owe you much."

donghyuck clears his throat, knowing all too well that this exchange will simply result in an endless back and forth.

"about the antidote," he redirects the conversation, eager to know more so he can plan better. "is it really that simple?"

the queen of the fae's lips curl into a knowing smile.

"love is far from simple, dearest prince," she explains, her voice soft and soothing. "a kiss may come from anyone, but only a kiss of sincere love will wake the sleeping prince."

donghyuck feels his cheeks grow warm.

"then it should be no problem," he steps forward, takes jeno's hand in his. "i love jeno with all my heart."

donghyuck does not stutter. jeno, endeared, breaks into a most beautiful smile.

"and i love donghyuck," jeno adds, giving donghyuck's hand a gentle squeeze. "with all of my heart."

donghyuck knows his cheeks are burning.

"i am glad to hear that, darlings," jeno's mother exclaims, her eyes glossy with joyful tears. "my, how i look forward to your wedding."

donghyuck grins, bright as the sun.

"well, that means we have to break this curse soon." donghyuck finds strength in his young heart. everything is falling into place. "as soon as possible."

taeyong slides back into frame, nodding in approval.

"the kingdom is behind you."

he swears with a hand to his heart, a symbolic gesture. "i suggest you strike once we have found minhyung's family"

"i understand, brother" donghyuck knows not to put minhyung in more danger. "good luck with the search."

"luck is always with us" taeyong assures, his smile soft. "good luck with breaking the curse."

"thank you," donghyuck bows, mirroring his brother's gesture. "may the rays of the sun bless our quest."

"our prayers are with you," jeno's mother adds, her hands clasped in worship. "we hope to see you soon."

with a wave of taeyong's hand, the mirror blinks, its surface muddling back to its reflective normal.

"true love's kiss," donghyuck mutters, walking out of the bathroom with jeno's hand in his. "who would've thought?"

"perhaps the fake queen didn't put my charms into account," jeno teases, making donghyuck snort. "i do make a dashing damsel in distress, waiting for my prince charming."

donghyuck sputters at that.

"well," donghyuck takes jeno's hand, lands a soft kiss on the back of it. "i'm glad to be here for your rescue."

* * *

the week passes slowly.

cold winter winds have begun to howl in the kingdom, but the sky has yet to drop its first flurry of snow. donghyuck finds himself excited for the moment; perhaps he can watch the first snow fall while safely tucked in jeno's arms.

"your highness?"

donghyuck is pulled out of his dreamland back to the sad reality of his history classes. his teacher wears a worried look, her brows furrowed at his being distracted.

"oh, sorry," donghyuck clasps his hand in apology. "the scenery outside has put my mind elsewhere."

"is it your first time experiencing winter, your highness?" his teacher asks, pausing the lesson to entertain some tales. "i've heard that the kingdom of the sun is blessed with an eternal springtime."

"that is correct," donghyuck nods, quite satisfied at how his hometown is known. "but we do get winters if we want to. it'll be my first time experiencing it naturally."

"how fascinating" the history teacher exclaims, her eyes bright with curiosity. "i should try and visit one day."

"you should," donghyuck beams, proud to show his kingdom off. "you will have a lovely time in there."

"i want to go too!" minhyung interjects, looking awake and alert for the first time in the lesson. donghyuck finds it funny that minhyung shows no interest in formal lessons. "you gotta show me around."

"of course," donghyuck nods, a hand to his heart. "perhaps i'll even tell my brother-in-law to spar with you."

donghyuck swears minhyung's eyes just lit up in excitement.

"let's go back to the lesson, shall we?" their teacher calls, beckoning their attention with three light claps. "i need your focus, princes. we do not have all day."

but the lesson is the last thing on donghyuck's mind. he's been plagued by sleepless nights recently, his mind running amok with possibilities. when is the right time to strike? will his brother find minhyung's family in time? is what he feels truly true love? he tries not to dwell to much on the last question, but it's a fear that settles deep in his mind. what if nothing happens after he gives jeno a kiss? what if—

"and that's it for today," their instructor claps once, closing the class for another time. "i will take my leave now, your highnesses. do not forget your assigned reading."

donghyuck shakes his head out of his reveries.

"yes, teacher," he nods, chorusing with minhyung. "thank you for today's lessons."

the door clicks close and the study room falls silent.

"you have no idea what the reading is, do you?" minhyung asks, leaning back against his chair.

"i do!" donghyuck defends, but the acting crown prince is completely right in his assumption. "but what _is_ the reading, so i can make sure?"

"it's on the old kingdom," minhyung snorts, but donghyuck sees a hint of worry in his brown hues. "are you okay, though? it's not like you to be so distracted."

donghyuck exhales a long stream of breath.

"i was just thinking of things."

"of what sort?"

donghyuck shakes his head.

"ah, it's part of the secret," minhyung nods, lips pursed in slight disappointment. "i get you, i _get_ you."

a part of donghyuck really wants to tell him things, tell him that his family is safe and is ready to be rescued. but the risk is much too high. he trusts minhyung, but he's with the queen too much, and donghyuck doesn't trust her one bit.

"do you trust me?" donghyuck asks, solemn in his delivery.

"of course," minhyung takes no time to answer. "you're like, super amazing, you know?"

donghyuck snorts.

"you too," he offers, nodding. "not as amazing as me, though."

minhyung pouts. "you won't ever stop being mean to me, would you?"

donghyuck beams. "i would 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳."

"oh, by the way," minhyung remembers as he tilts his head up. "the queen and i will be going on a trip."

donghyuck quirks a brow. "oh?"

"to the mountains beyond the forest," minhyung explains, not looking quite excited. "she has a ritual of sorts."

_huh._

"a ritual?"

"i'm actually not sure about that," minhyung backpedals, drumming his fingers against the surface of the table. "i thought it was a wellness routine of sorts but now that i know what she is..."

donghyuck can already guess the words left unsaid.

"when will you be leaving?" he asks, seeing an opportunity.

"in two days," minhyung answers, without suspicion. "they are packing our carriage as we speak. i actually wanted to sit out of this one, but that might raise some eyebrows."

"you made the right choice," donghyuck affirms, nodding. "when will you return?"

"after three days," minhyung offers, counting on his fingers. "are you going to do something while i'm gone?"

donghyuck shrugs. "who knows."

minhyung pouts. "be careful."

donghyuck smiles, tight-lipped. "you too."

* * *

the rest of the week is a waiting game.

it's been two days since the queen has left with minhyung, off to do some sort of ritual in the mountains beyond the forest. donghyuck prays for minhyung's safety, but he also thanks his lucky stars for the unforeseen opportunity.

"that makes twenty four," jeno comments, lazily reclining on his back as he floats in the middle of the room. "are you going to keep pacing like that?"

"quiet you," donghyuck pouts, furrowing his brows like a spoiled. "brother said that he would call."

the crown prince of the kingdom of the sun has promised him updates within the week, but donghyuck hopes that the call would be within the three days where the queen is on a voyage. it's a safer route, what with all the eyes and ears lying around in the castle, and donghyuck knows that it is better to be safe than sorry.

"it's late," jeno calls, floating down towards the plush king-size bed in the middle of his chambers. "you should rest."

donghyuck groans. "she's going to be back tomorrow at noon."

jeno's gaze softens. he pats the empty space beside him, beckoning donghyuck to come forth and lie down.

"all the better that you come prepared," he motions, not without a slight pout. "you need to sleep, donghyuck."

donghyuck huffs, but obliges. "fine."

he sleeps with a heavy heart, his dreams plagued with images of fire and burning. this time, he sees the queen in the middle of everything, laughing and laughing and—

"—hyuck!"

donghyuck startles to waking. with bleary eyes, he sees jeno's urgent expression, before turning his attention to the gem that hangs from his neck. it's glowing, bright as ever, covering the room with a gentle glow.

it's a call. _taeyong is calling. _

"it's my brother!" donghyuck exclaims, almost falling down at his haste to run to the bathrooms. with a silent spell, donghyuck opens the lines for communication, and the mirror muddles to show a blurry image of his brother.

jeno floats in soon after, curious and nervous.

"brother!" donghyuck calls, and the image steadies into a clear picture. this time, taeyong is joined by his husband, the tall knight looking quite gallant next to his beloved.

"i have good news." taeyong begins, nodding in johnny's direction.

"the rescue was a success," youngho continues, a hand to his heart as he speaks. "we have minhyung's parents in custody."

donghyuck gasps, clapping with his exclamation.

"then we can break the curse!" his tone is filled with utter excitement. the timing couldn't be more perfect. "jeno, we can break the curse today!"

jeno smiles, gentle as he nods in agreement.

"do you have a plan?" taeyong asks worried for his brother's safety.

"the queen won't be back until noon," donghyuck reveals, and both taeyong and youngho nod in understanding. "we'll go to the tower, break the barrier, and break the curse."

"and after?"

donghyuck hesitates with his answer. but jeno has floated forward, taking donghyuck's hand in his and squeezing. assurance. affirmation.

"we'll fight," he states, clearly and strongly. "when her glamour is no more, the entire army will be behind us."

taeyong nods, his brows furrowed in worry.

"be careful," he offers, affirmed by a nod from youngho. "may the rays of the sun bless you in your quest."

donghyuck takes the blessing and keeps it close to his chest.

"and may her warmth keep us from harm."

the communication mirror closes after they bid their farewells, its surface returning to its reflective normalcy. donghyuck heaves a long, heavy breath, feeling the nerves after the excitement has passed.

"it's time, huh?" he mutters, walking out of the bathroom with jeno floating close behind. "now or never."

jeno nods. "i'd say we still have more chances, but this is a good time."

donghyuck hums. "i should wear something nice."

jeno snorts. "i still find you cute even when you drool in your sleep."

"i do not!" donghyuck shrieks, fully defensive. "and hush you. i need to look the part of prince charming."

"well, you're always charming to me."

with his cheeks colored red, donghyuck makes way to his dresser, unearthing a fitting ensemble from the clothes hangers. with a snap, his sleepwear is set aside for a more royal garb, not unlike the one he wore in the ceremonial parade.

the top is made with gold silk, soft and flowing against donghyuck's lithe form. the neckline showcases his defined collarbones, while the bishop sleeves taper against his wrists. the back is a deep scoop, putting his lean back on full display. the top is tucked into a pair of white, slim-fit trousers, stopping just a bit over a pair of low-heeled, ankle high boots in immaculate white.

donghyuck emerges from his room with a small curtsy, and jeno whistles his utmost admiration.

"dressed for the occasion?"

"dressed for celebration."

their pair make way for the door, but donghyuck stops midway, as if remembering something.

"the brooch!" donghyuck dashes to his dresser, fetching the enchanted brooch that the chieftain of the orcs gave him. he grins as he shows it to the crown prince.

"i promised i'd put it on you."

jeno beams. "i'm excited for that."

they reach the foot of the tower staircase without much issue. the attendants are all busy preparing for the queen's return, leaving the north wing quite empty. the same ominous feeling remains, but donghyuck is stronger this time, and the heavy feeling accounts for no more than a passing annoyance.

"this is it," donghyuck mutters, steeling himself for what has yet to come. with a deep inhale, he casts a spell on the staircase, removing the enchantment on the steps. "let's go."

he ascends with much care, jeno floating close behind him. the stairs remain stationary this time, and donghyuck spares a thought to his spartan teacher, who made sure he went through his drills and sets in full.

"a barrier should be--oof!" donghyuck yelps, bumping against an invisible wall. he wobbles a little, regains his footing in time. "the barrier is here."

"you're not going to blast it away again, right?" jeno asks, brows furrowed in worry.

"i know better than that," donghyuck motions with a grin, before turning to the barrier. he breathes in to steel his nerves, clear his mind from all distraction. in a breath, he casts a spell to reveal the barrier, and the invisible wall shows in a glowing outline.

"a puzzle," donghyuck mutters, and the barrier begins to pulse, indicating the start of the timer. the puzzle is a cube, each of the six faces holding nine squares with different patterns etched onto the surface. donghyuck has played with these in his childhood, but he remembers getting bored after matching one side.

"it's a puzzle cube," jeno reminds him of his presence and donghyuck shifts his attention. "i've played with these a lot. do you need me to help you?"

donghyuck nods, readying his hands for instruction.

"leftmost side, twice upwards." jeno instructs, and donghyuck does as he is told. the crown prince is

confident in his commands, telling donghyuck which squares to move so the faces will bear a uniform pattern. soon, the puzzle is almost completely solved, and jeno directs the last two moves with utmost ease.

the barrier pulses twice, just in time for the finish.

"we did it," donghyuck gasps, grinning at his companion. "we make a good team, don't we?"

jeno snorts, but nods in approval.

within moments, the barrier cracks and falls into a thousand tiny pieces, and their pair pass through the threshold. donghyuck immediately feels the difference, the presence of heavier magic as they near the top, but he holds on to the gem that hangs on his neck for strength.

"it's behind that door," jeno points at the wooden door at the very top, and donghyuck spares no time in ascending. he tries the door, expecting a lock, but the door opens with a twist of a knob.

"huh." he turns to jeno, but jeno simply answers with a shrug. 

with careful steps, donghyuck enters the room, making sure to close the door behind him. the room seems quite normal for a tower, hollow and cold and empty. but in the middle of it all is a bed, and on the bed is a body, still and doll-like, with the slightest signs of breath with a gentle rise and fall of the chest.

_jeno's body. _

"wah," donghyuck gasps, walking closer. though lifeless, jeno looks as handsome as ever, even more so without the translucence of his ghostly form. "this is it."

jeno hums. "should i try and phase in?"

donghyuck nods. "for good measure."

donghyuck is nervous. he trusts his love and he trusts his heart, but there are doubts that linger in the back of his head. he doesn't know what to do if nothing happens, if his kiss is not enough to break the spell--if his love is not enough to rid the curse.

"donghyuck."

jeno calls from where his body lies, his eyes gentle and sincere. donghyuck blinks himself out of his thoughts, leaning in to listen to the crown prince.

"i love you."

the words ring with nothing but sincerity. like magic, all the doubt in donghyuck's body melts, and he steps forward with confidence. true love's kiss will break the spell. his love is true—he’s sure of it.

"here goes."

donghyuck leans in with only a bit of hesitation. jeno's lips are soft, though cold, and donghyuck makes sure to kiss with intention.

at first, nothing happens.

and then, _everything. _

donghyuck leans back, watching all of it unfold. jeno's body glows with a blinding brightness, and donghyuck shields his eyes from the intense light. when it dims, donghyuck gasps as he watches jeno's lids slowly flutter open, revealing the brightest set of dark brown eyes.

"jeno?"

it's like time slowed for this moment. with the grace of a panther, jeno rises from the bed and walks towards the sun prince, his eyes curled up into happy crescents.

donghyuck hopes that he isn't dreaming.

jeno stops halfway through, only to gaze at him with adoration, and gasp in an almost comical manner.

_will you gasp?_

he continues forth, and donghyuck feels his breath hitch at the proximity. with a warm touch, jeno takes his hand, lifting it up for a gentle kiss.

_will you kiss my hand?_

donghyuck feels hot tears run down his cheeks.

"jeno?"

jeno smiles, bright and playful. like a _cat._

"thank you, my beloved donghyuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so so sorry for the delay of this chapter! life has been a whirlwind for me for the past few weeks with work and school. i've also been reviewing for my comprehensive exams (last push before i graduate!) so my brain has been everywhere. i'll be posting another chapter within this week to make up for this delay!


	18. Chapter 18

_once upon a time, there was a fae._

_she was _beautiful_, if beauty were to be measured solely through physical traits, but if it weren't, then wicked would've been the better description._

_it’s my _nature,_ she argues, as if there was anything natural about being wicked, when nature is all but _being.

_"the townsfolk are _unhappy_," her sister laments, worry etched in her pristine visage. sometimes, she finds herself wishing that her hair was of the same palest of blondes instead of the darkest of blacks._

_"that is not my problem," she parries, not without a dismissive wave of her hand. her sister sighs, closing her eyes in resignation. "_some _parents don't miss their children."_

_it was spring when they took her._

_amidst the flurry of pinks and whites and yellows, the knights of the sun pinned her down, shackling her wrists with iron cuffs. she screams, wails as the iron burns her alabaster skin, but it all falls on deaf ears._

_abuse of power, they said, of_ humans.

<strike> _(as if they themselves weren't guilty of such.)_ </strike>

_"i did nothing wrong!" she wails, kicks, hisses. "they were meant for me! _me_!”_

_nobody listened. they threw her out of the kingdom, stripped of her glamour and majesty. she tries to run back in, but the barrier has been installed, and it does not welcome her anymore._

_her sister looks at her with pity. then, she turns away._

like all of them.

_"one day," she mutters, her throat hoarse from all the screaming, her fingers raking against the dust path. "you will all pay for this."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have nothing to say for myself i'm so sorry


	19. maelstrom

"how far is it to the castle?"

the black-clad coachman mumbles with an unintelligible noise, but the queen has no problems deciphering his barely spoken words.

"make it _faster_," she commands, her finger curling over her chin as she rests her elbow by the window. "i feel something brewing."

minhyung sits across from her majesty, on the black, steam-powered car winding through the thick forest. minhyung does not understand how the vehicle fits between the scattered tree trunks inside the woodland, or how it is moving with such indecipherable precision, but he adds it to a list of things he will never comprehend with regard to his false mother.

"winter came early this year," minhyung attempts for conversation, awkward in his delivery. "right, mother?"

"you don't have to call me _that _in private," the queen replies, cold and harsh. "your majesty is preferred."

minhyung shifts in his seat. "your majesty, then."

the car snakes through the thick foliage, and the exit soon comes into view. minhyung squints at the light ahead, before making out a number of figures waiting for their arrival.

"soldiers?" minhyung notes. "why would there be—"

a crack forms on one of the car's windows, branching and branching until it comes to a sudden stop.

minhyung looks at the fake queen. her fists are clenched, her eyes wide, her face pale with.._.fear_? fury?

"no..." she mutters, grave under her breath. "the curse..."

for a second, the queen’s face is obscured by shadows. minhyung blinks, before remembering.

“_do you trust me?”_

donghyuck must've done _something._ for the first time in three years, minhyung feels hope bloom in his heart.

"_shadow_," the queen is quick to bark orders despite her prior stillness. "take the other route. we need to get to the castle."

the black-clad coachman makes another unintelligible noise, before shifting the vehicle's direction.

"what's happening?" minhyung asks, but his face betrays his real intentions. "is the curse broken? his highness is—"

"_you_ knew about this," the queen looks at him with ice cold eyes. "you were in on this, weren't you?"

minhyung remembers their deal, his parents held hostage in the deepest dungeons of the marble castle. suddenly, minhyung feels his stomach turn with an immense feeling of dread.

"no," minhyung's voice shakes in his delivery. "i do—”

his speech is cut by a sharp slap against his cheek.

"liar."

minhyung stills, a certain heaviness weighing on his chest.

"when i'm done with that meddling brat," the queen sits back, her fingers digging into her palm as she stares out the window. "i'm going to deal with _you_."

* * *

"jeno?" donghyuck feels hot tears trail down his cheeks. he can barely believe it—jeno is right there, standing in front of him, kneeling with his hand held in his. "je—?”

"thank you, my dear donghyuck," jeno beams, intertwining their fingers as he stands. "thank you."

it is here that donghyuck breaks into sobs.

"oh my god," he exclaims, shielding his face with his hands as the tears continue to stream down. "you're here. alive—not a ghost or a—you're 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦."

jeno smiles, playful like a cat.

"well i've always been _here_," he begins, gently peeling donghyuck's hands away from his face. "it's just that now, you don't need a spell to touch me."

donghyuck sniffles, pouting as he calms down.

"oh, the brooch," donghyuck remembers, taking his hands back and rummaging through his pockets. "let me just—”

jeno chuckles, before reaching out to wipe donghyuck's face with his sleeves. donghyuck unearths the brooch then, and he carefully pins the panther-head ornament on the left breast of jeno's jacket.

"there." donghyuck sniffs, nodding. "_perfect_."

jeno cups his cheeks, unable to contain his glee.

"stop crying," he speaks, rubbing his thumbs underneath donghyuck's eyes. then, he leans close, his voice dropping to a whisper as he approaches. "i’m already here…”

donghyuck closes his eyes, his heart thrumming in anticipation.

the door to the tower bursts open, interrupting their almost-kiss.

"your highness," three guards appear at the door, kneeling for a moment with their hand against their chest. "the fake queen has arrived. we have her surrounded."

jeno's brows furrow, all signs of fluster gone from his visage. "where is she held?"

"the throne room, your highness," one of the guards answer, not without a short bow. "shall we escort you to a safer place?"

jeno and donghyuck share a look.

"no need," jeno shakes his head, his gaze sharp as a blade. "we still have unfinished business with the false queen."

the guards bow, acknowledging his orders. donghyuck watches everything unfold, feeling a slight flutter in his chest at jeno's manners. once a crown prince, always a crown prince, curses and jinxes notwithstanding.

the guards lead them down the tower, and it is there that they see the chaos that is the castle. soldiers are stationed everywhere, escorting the servants and the nobles living in the castle to somewhere that is safer. there are knights running around to, and donghyuck guesses that they are en route to the throne room, ready to assist the other knights in keeping the false queen captured.

"it's like everyone's waking up from the same dream," jeno notes, hand tight against donghyuck's own as they walk amidst all the ruckus. "i wonder how it's like the villages."

"probably the same scene as this," donghyuck nods, watching as more soldiers come in to assist everyone in getting out of the castle safely. "i do hope they are keeping safe."

in the middle of everything, a mop of rose pink zooms through the crowd and into their pair.

"jeno!"

it's sire jaemin, and he is quick to pull jeno into a tight embrace.

"i'm sorry," he mutters, burying his cheek on jeno's shoulder. "i'm so sorry for forgetting."

jeno rubs his back, gently comforting. "it's okay, _nana_. the important thing is you remember now."

there's evidence of a few pinpricks of tears when jaemin pulls off from the embrace.

"and you," he turns to donghyuck, and the sun prince is reminded of a wily fox with that lopsided grin. jaemin takes his hand in his, placing a soft kiss on the back of it. "i owe you my_ life_."

donghyuck quirks a brow, eager to tease.

"no honorifics this time?"

jaemin shakes his head. "never been my thing."

"where's minhyung?" jeno inquires, looking towards the crowd for any sign of the blonde knight.

"i was just about to ask that," jaemin frowns, furrowing his brows. "you mean you haven't seen him?"

donghyuck shakes his head. "i have a bad feeling about this."

"we're about to go to the throne room," jeno takes donghyuck's hand in his once more, and jaemin smirks at the seemingly territorial act. "do you want to try your luck there?"

jaemin huffs, squinting in worry. "more like the_ lack_ of it. that just means he's still with the queen."

donghyuck purses his lips. "i hope that's not the case."

their trio make the trip to the throne room, carefully weaving through the crowd evacuating the castle. donghyuck feels a certain heaviness in his chest, but he accounts it to nerves over an unfortunate omen. minhyung is safe—he has to be—and this is a prayer he repeats in his heart as he hastens his pace.

the doors to the throne room are as grand as always, the intricate carving splitting in half as the entrance opens.

it's quite a scene, really.

the false queen sits on the throne, hear head cradled against her fist; her icy blue hues trained on the soldiers ready for capture. donghyuck thinks she looks a bit bored, almost amused at the entire situation, a look which gives him everything but reassurance.

"where's minhyung?" jaemin asks, feisty as ever. the false queen lazily turns her head to their direction, before beginning a slow, dainty clap to their efforts.

"i underestimated you," she begins her eyes focused on their trio. "i don't know how you managed to break the curse or _know _about the curse in the first place, but you _have_, so congratulations."

donghyuck frowns, brows furrowed.

"you should surrender now," jeno commands, and the soldiers stand at attention at the sound of his voice.

"i don't_ want_ to," the false queen answers, haughty, resting her chin against the back of her dainty hand. "do you really think that this is the end, little prince?"

heavy footsteps echo inside the hall. donghyuck turns towards the sound, gasping in horror at the sight.

minhyung walks forward, his body looking out of his control, sobbing as his eyes fill with bitter tears. his sword is unsheathed, his hands tight on the hilt.

jaemin almost charges forward.

"what did you do to him?"

"oh, _nothing,"_ the false queen waves her hand, and minhyung stops right at the edge of the stage. "just a little payback."

jaemin grits his teeth, unsheathing his double rapiers.

"i'm sorry," minhyung mouths in between sobs. "i'm sorry."

donghyuck plucks his necklace off, the ornament transforming into his staff within seconds. jeno unsheathes his own weapon, a dark longsword with a chained scythe attached at the hilt.

"how _adorable_."

the queen snaps, and suddenly, all the soldiers in the room turn towards their trio, aiming their weapons, ready to attack. _glamour._

"well, this is annoying," nana hisses, taking note of at least fifty guards in their nearby vicinity.

"tell me about it," donghyuck grips his staff tight, narrowing his eyes at the false queen.

"would you be a dear and help out, minhyung?" the queen calls, and a sobbing minhyung leaps from the stage, his broadsword at the ready.

"_goddammit_," jaemin swears. their trio guard each other's backs, their own weapons ready to attack.

"looks like we're going to have to fight," jeno mutters, and donghyuck and jaemin nod in agreement.

"_ready_?" the queen's tone is sardonic, raising her arm like a flag to signal the start of a tournament. donghyuck grits his teeth, prays to the sun for their safety.

"let's begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the delay of this update! life has been far from kind to me.
> 
> are y'all also excited for nct 2020, though? i am!

**Author's Note:**

> hello! yes, this is the regency nohyuck au on twitter! proofreading has been done on this version, so there are minimal edits have been incurred. from today on, i'll be crossposting the chapters between here and twitter--with the final version being the one in here. 
> 
> stay tuned for more!


End file.
